Four Lucky Mothers
by Gamer95
Summary: After a freak accident involving a storm and a portal, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Kiyuki find themselves in the Harry Potter universe. It's not quite the same, as Konata remembers, however...For one thing, she and her friends find themselves rescuing Harry from the MUCH more abusive Dursleys and raising him themselves... [Co-writer: Knight25]
1. Chapter 1

In Japan, four girls who just graduated High School from Ryoo High sat along a small table in the living room of the Izumi household. The girls were watching the weather channel until the smallest of the four Konata decided to speak up to the other three occupants.

"Man, I can't believe we actually managed to graduate. I mean it's been a few days, but it fells like it's been forever."

Kagami looked slightly annoyed but decided to poke a jab back at the resident otaku. "Really huh? I'm even more surprised that you actually managed to do so at all. Considering how you always copied my homework."With a small pout on her face, Konata replied, "Aww come on Kagami, you know you liked how I always came over."

Knowing her friends were about to possibly get into another argument, Miyuki quickly asked Konata a question. "Isumi-san, I noticed you were reading a book earlier. What was it about?"

With a cat like smirk upon her face, Konata replied, "Oh that, well I had these in my desk drawer for a while. This is my seventh time reading them. Oh and yeah, I nearly forgot to say that these are the Harry Potter books."

Tsukasa spoke up and quickly said, "Aren't those books the story a wizard boy who goes to a wizard school?"

Kagami spoke up and said, "There's a lot more to it then that Tsukasa, but that is the gist of it."

Miyuki turned to the weather channel as the weather lady spoke and turned up the volume to listen in.

"That Umbridge lady pisses me off." Kagami said flatly. "And I haven't even read the books." Konata smirked.

"She pisses everyone off, trust me." She replied.

"Harry's living situation disturbs me." Miyuki said softly.

"Why's that?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head.

"Think about it...His life couldn't have been easy growing up. He had to do all the chores, his family hated him, he was forced to wear hand-me downs when they very clearly had the money to buy him new clothes...He was living in an abusive household. He should have far more emotional issues than they portray in the books, shouldn't he?"

Crossing her arms as she thought, Konata then spoke up as she turned to Miyuki, "Yeah, your right. Harry would have had a rougher childhood that what are portrayed in the cannon books." Looking quickly and pointing at the TV, Konata said, "Everyone take a look at this. Don't those weather patterns seem a bit off on the map even by the what that the weather lady is saying?"

Kagami looked at the map and replied with her two cents into the conversation. "I may not be a weather expert or anything, but I do know something is really off with the pattern."

"RRRIIIINNNGGG!"

Kagami grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly answered. "Hello? Mom... Okay we'll get back as quickly as we can." Looking over to her sister and her friends, she quickly said, "Sorry Konata, Miyuki...our mother called and asked us to return as quickly as possible."Looking back at Tsukasa, both sisters got up and proceeded to the door. After putting on their shoes the two of them left the house.

A few moments of hearing nothing but silence, Konata was getting ready to start up another conversation with her remaining guest when she heard a loud crackling ripping sound coming from outside. Both occupants were about to decide on what to do until they heard Tsukasa's voice.

"KAAAAGGGAAAMMMIII!"

Quickly bolting up and running out the door, the girls saw Tsukasa hanging on for dear life on a bike rail several houses down as a electrical rip in space was trying to pull her in. Konata and Miyuki ran down to where their friend was and managed to grab her just as her hands slipped.

Using the bike rail for body support, Konata yelled instructions to Miyuki over the roaring of the rip. "What ever this thing is Miyuki-san, we cant let go of Tsukasa!" Nodding in acknowledgment to her friend's statement Miyuki pulled harder. As soon as it looked liked the girls were about pull their friend to safety, a large piece of loose debris hit them in the back of their legs causing them to loose their footing as they were soon sucked into the rip. Moments later, the rip slowed down and collapsed leaving nothing of it's existence.

At first, falling through the vast, empty void was the most terrifying thing any of them had ever experienced. The speed at which they were falling, the lack of anything around them, the echoes of their voices...

But after a while, it got...boring.

"...So are we just gonna keep falling forever?" Konata asked.

"I'm hungry." Tsukasa said. "Did anyone bring any food?"

"Sorry, I guess none of us brought our "emergency bottomless void" kit." Kagami replied flatly.

"Everyone will be so worried about is..." Miyuki said somberly.

"Whatever happens, I hope we get back soon. My online friends will worry." Konata said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT PEOPLE YOU MET ONLINE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Kagami yelled.

"Oh hey, it's that candy bar I lost last week! It was in my pocket the whole time!" Tsukasa giggled. "That's embarrassing..."

"Mind sharing that?" Konata asked.

"But...I bought it..."

"We're floating in a void, we kinda need to eat at some point." Kagami said.

"Yes...Not dying would be nice." Miyuki agreed. Tsukasa pouted.

"Okay..." She broke off pieces of chocolate and handed them out to her friends.

"Ugh...Mars bar? Really?" Konata asked. "Get a Kit Kat next time."

"I wasn't thinking I'd have to share it..." Tsukasa replied sheepishly.

"Um...girls?" Miyuki said softly.

"Still, always be prepared for stuff like this to happen." Konata replied.

"Girls..."

"In what world are you living in where THIS is something you should prepare for?" Kagami asked flatly.

"Girls...?"

"I miss my Mars bar..." Tsukasa lamented.

"GIRLS!"

"Yeesh, no need to shout, we're all right here." Konata replied.

"Sorry...But look. Is that the other end of the portal? There's a town..." The other three girls turned to see that their friend was correct. They were about to fall through a hole and into someone's yard.

"Oh boy, brace yourselves!" Konata yelled. The girls cringed, then grunted as they finally landed on solid ground and rolled, getting caught up in a pile in the garden.

"Well that was something..." Konata said, shaking dirt out of her hair.

"It was kinda fun once you get around the scary parts..." Tsukasa said.

"Now how will we get back?" Miyuki asked.

Silence.

"Um...Kagami?" Konata called out.

"MMMMMMMMMPH!"

The three girls realized that they were all lying on their friend. Instantly, they jumped off to reveal that Kagami had been unlucky enough to both wind up on the bottom of the pile, and her head had gotten stuck in the dirt of the garden when Konata landed on it.

"Whoops! Sorry Kagami." Konata apologized as she grabbed her friend's arm. A couple of yanks later, Kagami was unstuck from the hole in the ground.

While Konata was being hit in the head by Kagami and Tsukasa who could only wince at seeing the poor abuse of her friend's head, Miyuki got up and looked around at the scenery trying to get a sense of at where they possibly could have fallen from. Moments later she around to see another possible argument, with a sigh she got there attention

"Umm girls? I don't seem to recognize the current location we are at right now."

Kagami looked annoyed and said, "Well of course you wouldn't recognize it Miyuki. We just literally fallen out of something straight out of one of Konata's manga or a SciFi film."

Konata stopped rubbing her head bumps as she heard the comment Kagami had just said and replied, "In other words Kagami, your saying that we traveled to another possible universe. Considering how popular that tends to be in Scifi films and shows, id say that possibility is really high right now."

Looking down at her feet Tsukasa tried to digest what was being said and asked, " Does that mean we don't have a way home? What's going to happen to our parents?"

Staring at Tsukasa, the girls tried to think on what to say. Konata spoke up saying, "I really don't like saying this, but Tsukasa here is right. If we really did go through into another dimension, then does mean we are stuck here."

Adjusting her glasses, Miyuki said, "And as for our parents, I really don't know. More than likely, we would have missing pictures allover Japan."

Kagami sighed in frustration. "I don't know about you guys, but I case you haven't noticed we are in someone's backyard."

As the girls began to think on what to do, they heard a sudden siren from a police car go off. They looked in front of them and saw an officer get out of his car and took a loud speaker and said, "Hey you lot, you four are on private property owned by the late Izumi family. I need you four to come quietly with me to the station."

Blinking at the sudden difference in language then they were used to, the girls had several thoughts going through their heads at that moment.

"Izumi family...? What the heck is going on hear?" Konata thought in confusion. While the other three thought, "Is he speaking English?"

With another sigh, Kagami told them to fallow the officer's instructions and went to him. The officer then called in another car to help transport them to the station. When the other car arrived, the twins went into the second vehicle while Konata and Miyuki went with the first officer.

45 minutes later...

"88 bottles of pop on the wall, 88 bottles of pop..."

"For the last time, Tsukasa, it's BEER." Konata corrected.

"Yeah, but...I like pop better. Beer is gross." Tsukasa replied sheepishly.

"I agree." Miyuki chipped in. "Beer has a very unappealing taste to me..."

"Guys...Need I remind you that we were just ARRESTED?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Lighten up, Kagami." Konata waved a hand dismissively. "We can explain that it was all a big misunderstanding and be done with it!"

"Oh? And pray tell, what if they don't believe us?"

"Then we're screwed!"

"DON'T ACT SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!"

"Oh...Hello, officer." The other three girls turned at Miyuki's words and saw the officer who had arrested them step into the up a chair the officer sat down and pulled out some files. Opening the files, some records where pulled out. Giving the records to the girls they looked at the picture in it. Each of the girls proceeded to their best imitation of a goldfish at seeing the picture and thought silently to themselves.

'What the hell!? Why is Konata in this record?' Thought Kagami in confusion

'Well, we are in a different universe...so I guess it's possible. But what do I say to this' Thought Konata

'What is this!?' Miyuki thought as her brain nearly got deep fried from panicking

Getting over her shock, Tsukasa thought as she looked at the picture, 'Aww, Kona-chan looks so cute in this picture.'

Letting the girls give him back the picture, the officer placed it back in the file and set it to the side. He opened his mouth to speak getting the girl's attention.

"As you can see, Miss. Izumi here is from a rich family that moved here to England from Japan. She went missing years ago and her just late father has just past several months back leaving her the fortune and the estate. Right now, we are wondering how you three mysterious girls found her inside her own yard."

Knowing her friends couldn't think of anything to say on that, Konata decide to speak up as soon as she saw all eyes on her. "Long story short sir...Well, I found myself in really remote part of Japan that the government doesn't really bother with without any memory of who or where wasfrom. I was found by a nice lady who took care of me. I became friends with these three about a week later after I arrived. Up till now, I was traveling with them after I gained my full memories several months back. We had just arrived in my families estate several moments before you arrived."

The officer thought for a moment and said, "That makes scenes considering there are several places on Earth that do have hidden spots the governments never bothered to map or place on records. It would make sense that Japan would have one as well." With a sigh the officer, asked Konata to remain in the room as he escorted the other three to another room to create official documents for British citizenship with the help from a layer and a case worker.

Several hours later the door opened with three seeing a sleeping Konata with her head on the table drooling. With a light chuckle, the officer proceeded to wake her up and said, "Miss. Izumi, we are going to take you and your friends to your estate. Please follow me."

Another twenty minutes had past until they arrived back at the estate and drove up to the mansion. The officer quickly pulled out a pair of keys and opened the front door. Turning back to Konata, the keys were given to her and said, "Welcome home Miss. Izumi." The officer then drove off.

Turning back to her friends, Konata proceeded to say, "Well lets check it out." With a shrug the other three walked in with her.

The girls were instantly impressed by what they saw.

"Whoa! This is a palace!" Konata said, awe-struck.

"You don't even do anything, and you get to live in a mansion." Kagami said, her shoulders sagging. "You have all the luck, don't you?"

"It's massive..." Miyuiki breathed. "...Um...Girls? Where's Tsukasa?"

"WHEEEEEEE!" The three girls looked over to see Tsukasa was sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"Tsukasa, be careful! You're gonna-"

SMASH!

"...Crash..."

With a frustrated look plastered on her face, Kagami walked over to her sister and helped her up. Turning around to face her friends, Kagami then proceeded to say, "Alright, we're in this mansion now. So let's try to find some rooms to stay in for the night."

With no objections, the group began walking around through the lower floor of the building opening and closing doors that led to other small rooms or in one set case, a basement. Looking around the room that she was in walking past old furniture letting her hand drape over furniture that were covered in the white sheets, Konata turned to her left as she saw a bookshelf filled with books along with several pictures in frames. Taking down one of the pictures she noted that it showed an alternate version of her parents showing off that Kanata's pregnet belly as Konata's dad was grinning like a loon. Putting the picture back where she found it, Konata began walking back to her friends.

Fifteen minutes later the girls huddled back together in the main room as they sat in the old couches and recliners. Miyuki cleared her throat and started the conversation. "Did anyone find the bedrooms anywhere?"

Getting a negative from Kagami, Miyuki looked toward Konata who replied, "Negative Captain! All I found was another empty room filled old furniture covered in those old sheets and an old picture of the alternate versions of my parents."

Sighing as she looked toward Tsukasa for some information. Tsukasa answered, "Well...I haven't found the bedrooms." She then looked somewhat excited as she continued speaking. "But I did find the kitchen. It's missing food though except for some non perishable foods like rice." Tsukasa stopped and thought for a moment and asked, "Um...correct me if I'm wrong...but in most mansions, don't they normally have the bedrooms upstairs?" A silent period past by as the other girls proceeded to register Tsukasa's comment and ultimately face palmed.

"OF ALL STUPID THINGS THAT HAPPED TO US RECENTLY! DID WE REALLY FORGET THAT!?" Kagami yelled at her owned stupidity. Unfortunately the other occupants of the room weren't fairing much better of not thinking of that solution. After calming Kagami down the girls went up the stairs into the upper hallway.

The rooms didn't have too much difference in appearance, so it wasn't really hard to decide who got which room. They all came with a bed, a couple dressers and a bedside table. Simple fare.

"So now what?" Tsukasa asked. Then her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "Um..Can we eat now? I'm hungry..."

"Well, I checked the fridge and cupboards earlier. No one's been living here for a while, so I came up empty." Konata replied with a shrug.

"Awww, what are we gonna eat theeeeen?" Tsukasa whined.

"Relax. Konata's rich now." Kagami replied bitterly. "We can buy groceries..."

"Oh yeah. I'm rich. Forgot about that..."

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU FORGET!"

"Then it's decided." Miyuki said with a close-eyed smiled. "Let's go grocery shopping!"

Walking back down the stairs and out the front door, the girls proceeded to walk down the side walk until Konata remembered something. "Hey do any of you remember any locations on the way to the police station when we were being taken there?"

Bringing her finger to her lips as she thought, Miyuki suddenly smiled and replied, "Actually Izumi-san, I seem remember an old looking market store on the road just past this block."

While Tsukasa clapped in happiness, Kagami just smiled and said, "I don't know what we would do without you if you weren't here with us Miyuki. But I for one am sure glad you are here."

The girls walked down the block and came across a fork in the road. Miyuki pointed to the left and was about to walk down road when Konata pointed up to the street sign and gasped, "Wha..wha..wha...WHAT!?" Konata exclaimed

"Konata! Calm down! What is going on with you?" asked Kagami who jumped back at Konata's sudden out burst.

Not trusting her own mouth at that moment, Konata just pointed at the street sign causing the other three to do the same. Several moments past as similar but not quite so loud gasps were heard as their own minds heard understood what their own eyes were seeing. Looking down the road, Konata noticed just like in the books she read, Privet Drive was full of nothing but houses that looked exactly the same. Turning back to her group, she said, "Okay this day is really getting weird."

Tsukasa looked between both Kagami and Miyuki and asked, "Should take a quick look? If this is the book's world shouldn't we just check up on Harry?"

Kagami looked at her sister and said, "Unless something happens out of the ordinary, we can't just walk onto that property. That would be trespassing."

Adjusting her glasses, Miyuki replied, "Actually, we can still take a look as we quickly walk the sidewalk as we wouldn't be suspicious."

Sighing in defeat, Kagami agreed. The girls then began walking down the once fictional street.

"This is amazing!" Konata said excitedly as they walked. "I can't believe we're in a fictional world! I wonder if I can get into Dragon Ball Z, or Mortal Kombat or something..."

"Let's NOT do that." Kagami replied flatly. "I'd rather live in a semi-normal fictional universe, thank you very much."

"This place is so boring!" Tsukasa whined. "No variety!"

"Girls... I don't know why...but I have a very bad feeling..." Miyuki said softly.

"Why's that?" Konata asked.

"Let's call it...woman's intuition." Miyuki replied.

"There's nothing going on here, Miyuki, so don't you worry-" Tsukasa was interrupted when a scream sounded through the air.

It was a child's scream. Coming from Number 4 Privet Drive.

"What the...?" Turning to her side, Konata said, "Miyuki-san, I'm really starting to think what you said about the books "Sugar-coating" Harry's life with the Dursleys. We need to get to him now." Quickly turning back to Kagami, Konata then asked her... "Kagami, you need to get to a phone at a store quickly now." Seeing Kagami quickly running off to the opposite road, Konata looked back at Miyuki and Tsukasa and said, "We don't know how bad it's going to be but I want you both keep Harry away from whoever is doing this to him. I'll distract whoever is doing it." Getting a nod from both of them, the trio ran up to the front door.

As Miyuki knocked on the front door, the sounds suddenly stopped. Sounds of someone being shoved into something along with a whimper as something was slammed shut. Sounds of the door being unlocked sounded through the air and was suddenly rudely opened only for a giant overweight walrus to look down at them.

"What do you lots wa..."

Unfortunately for Mr. Dursley, he was quickly interrupted by shout of "HADOKEN!" as a blue fireball blasted him back through the air and into the kitchen table. As Miyuki and Tsukasa were watching in disbelief, Konata looked back toward them and said, "CUPBOARD UNDER STAIRS NOW!" Vernon was getting up and looked at who he perceived to be a small child that had the ability to do magic. He snarled, "MORE OF YOU DAMNED FREAKS?! I WON'T HAVE IT ANY MORE! YOU AND MY FREAK OF A NEPHEW WILL DIE TONIGHT NOW!"

Vernon grabbed a table leg and started swinging it at Konata who managed to dodge the swings and retaliated with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Hurricane Kick) which knocked the table leg out of his hand while doing some damage to his face. Vernon was on a full on rampage and completely berserk as he brought his giant meaty fist back and swung downward only to meet a fist to his jaw as he heard a shout of "SHORYUKEN!" causing him to fall back onto the wooden floor unconscious.

Looking back at the now trio, Konata sighed in relief as they were okay. The four left the house as police sirens and ambulances drove up. The passenger side door of one of the police cruisers reveled Kagami with the same cop from earlier that day arriving to meet them. Several paramedics come up to them and took Harry to the ambulance and quick discovered that he needed medical treatment fast.

Quickly coming to a decision, Konata said to her friends, "Tsukasa...Miyuki-san, I want you both to go with Harry to the hospital and stay there. It may not seem like it, but I got some stuff to get done now."

Tilting her head in confusion, Tsukasa asked, "What stuff?"

With a genuine smile, Konata just replied, "Several things that I need Kagami with me to help me with."

Nodding in acceptance, the duo left with the ambulance leaving the cop, Konata and Kagami standing there as other officers dragged an arrested unconscious Vernon Dursley into another cruiser and drive off.

"I guess it seems I'm am now assigned to you four for your protection after all this crap that happened today. Any way since we might as well get to know one another, I'm officer Ed Flinch at your service. You said you had other things you needed to do right? I'll take you where you need to go after you answer some questions at the station." The trio then left the scene not knowing a cat was watching the whole thing. The cat soon morphed into an elderly woman and left with a loud "CRACK!" leaving the street completely silent for the rest of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you do all that stuff back there, anyway?!" Kagami asked Konata.

"Don't know. It was awesome though." Konata replied with a smirk.

"...Sure..."

"Ah, don't deny it. It was the coolest thing ever, and you know it."

"...Konata...About Harry...We didn't get a good look at him before he was taken away in the ambulance...That scream we heard...It was horrible...Do you think he's okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Konata replied. "It can't be THAT bad, right?"

Meanwhile, with Harry, Miyuki and Tsukasa...

The paramedics put a breathing mask on Harry's face and began hooking up the heart monitor to several wires and eventually to Harry's finger. Tsukasa and Miyuki just sat in the corner of the ambulance watching this all take place. Several thoughts went through their minds as their eyes began to wander toward the clear window.

'I do hope Harry makes it through night.' Thought Tsukasa as the vehicle went over a bump.

Looking back to the paramedics, Miyuki sighed thinking about what transpired and thought... 'I knew the books just sugar-coated his early life...But to actually see how much damage he sustained, it really...I mean...I really do hope something good happens to him now. I wonder what's going on Izumi-san and Kagami-san?'

Meanwhile ten minutes past at the station, Konata and Kagami just got done explaining what went down at number 4 Privet Drive. Officer Flinch just looked back down at the report and sighed as he spoke up to the both of them. "So that's it then? Nothing else you can remember." Seeing the girls shaking their heads back and forth, Officer Flinch got up and put the case papers in the file cabinet marked child abuse. Walking back to them, he quickly asked, "Anything else you need done Miss. Izumi?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can get a hold of a case worker for me!" asked Konata

Blinking in surprise, Kagami looked over to Officer Flinch and then back to Konata. She then proceeded to drag said otaku over to a corner and said in a harsh whispered voice, "Konata, what are you planning in that head of yours?"

Smiling at the confused look on her friends face, Konata was about to relay her plan to Kagami when the sudden ringing of the police phone caught their attention. Picking up the receiver Officer Flinch answered the call. "Officer Flinch speaking..." A smile appeared as he looked back at the duo and said, "Thank you Miss. Takara...I'll let them know. Hopefully we will be there shortly. Thank you." Hanging up the receiver, Officer Flinch spoke up saying...

"Girls, I thought you both would like to know that the medics got Mr. Potter to the hospital, and according to them...he's in stable condition. They'll give you more details when you arrive at the hospital." Quickly remembering what Konata was asking him, he asked...

"Miss. Izumi, why did you need a case worker?"

With a determined look on her face, Konata quickly explained her plan to him while Kagami looked stunned that Konata would even come up with it. A moment later, Kagami spoke out saying, "I have to admit Konata, I think I really agree with this plan of yours. The resident otaku just smirked.

Back at the hospital Tsukasa and Miyuki were resting in the chairs of Harry's hospital room as a nurse came in with some snacks and water.

The two girls solemnly accepted the food and beverages, and sat in silence as they ate for several minutes.

"...It's weird..." Tsukasa said softly.

"Hmm? What's weird?" Miyuki replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"I just...thought we'd be more upset over everything we saw today, y'know?"

"Well, we never truly got to see the full extent of Harry's injuries...It's sad that he was abused...But I'm sure it was nothing too bad."

"I wanna know how bad it was..." Tsukasa said softly. "I'm gonna ask the doctor when I see him..."

Suddenly, the door was thrown open.

"What's up?" Konata said as she casually walked through the door.

"How are you girls holding up?" Kagami asked, following behind her.

Tsukasa's eyes lit up as she sat up in her chair and said, "Kona-chan...Sis, your back so early!"

Pressing her back to her chair as Miyuki stared up at the ceiling, a few moments soon past as she then asked a question that was on her mind. "Izumi-san...I apologize for what I'm about to say if it seems to be a bit rude. It's just been a very tiring day for us. But I have to ask...what were you doing while myself and Tsukasa-san were ridding to the hospital?"

Kagami chose that moment to answer for Konata. "Actually...we were answering some questions at the station involving what transpired at Privet Drive. Also, Konata now has a case worker working on getting the necessary documents ready for something I'm not going to spoil."

Both Miyuki and Tsukasa just tilted their heads in an confused manner while simultaneously saying "Huh?" Konata just chuckled and answered the question.

"I'm getting the necessary documents ready for Harry to live with us."

Miyuki's eyes went wide as she soon asked, "You mean getting custody over Harry under your name? As in you are getting adoption papers ready?"

Konata crossed her arms as she leaned on the side wall while holding that smirk of hers. "Yep! You got that in one there!" After calming down a bit, Konata explained her plan.

"I got the knowledge of the books that we can use as a reference, also on the way here after Officer Flinch dropped us off, I looked at my old cellphone and noticed to my shock that it still worked!"

The other occupants in the rooms looked at her and asked, "WHAT?!" Miyuki was the first to recover as questions with unanswered answers began swarming her thoughts. Several moments later she asked while somewhat trembling, "Izumi-san...ho..how is that even possible? We are in a different dimension and in may I remind everyone here, we are in the mid 1980's. There are no cellphone towers or a satellite network for one yet. Let alone the internet!"

Sighing at Miyuki's reaction and explanation, Konata brought out her own theory on the subject. "Remember when I told you guys about the part in the second book about Harry and Ron with the flying car?" Getting a nod from everyone in the room, she continued. "Well my theory is that the energy of the dimensional rip that brought us to this world altered our cellphones while leaving our connections to our old world and magically charged them. Thus allowing us access to the internet and possibly our parents phone numbers as well."

Kagami spoke up saying as she pushed her brows together, "Well even if we did call them...it's not like they would believe a word we say."

Konata perked up and replied, "Actually Kagami there were several security cameras installed in that block. I also know that several of them were pointed in that direction of the event."

Tsukasa tilted her head as she suddenly asked, "Should we try to call them later when we get back to the mansion?"

The three other girls looked at Tsukasa and thought for a moment and replied with a nod. Miyuki spoke up again asking, "Did either of you girls find out about the extent of Harry's injuries?"

Kagami answered, "Not yet. The doctors are still checking him over."

Moments later a couple of doctors came in with a stretcher with Harry on it. The girls watched as Harry was transferred to the new bed.

Harry was covered head to toe in bandages at this point, and the girls watched with wide eyes as he was taken into the new room.

"...I'm scared to ask what he looks like under those bandages..." Konata said softly. As if on cue, the head doctor approached them, a grave expression on his face.

"Doctor..." Kagami said quietly. "I just know I'm going to regret asking this...but...Please...We didn't get a good look at the injuries in all the excitement back at the house...Tell us...Just how bad is it?" The head doctor took a deep, shaky breath.

"He's...very lucky you girls got there when you did..." The doctor replied softly. "He's lucky to be alive after all the injuries we found on him...All things considered, he really shouldn't be... When he moved to check on the injuries, there was not an inch of skin that wasn't covered by an injury, be it a burn, a scrape, a cut, a puncture wound, a bruise...Bits and pieces were even charred black, stripped away entirely, or even melted off... Many of these injuries have gone untreated for many years, causing them to get infected...All four of his limbs have been broken..." The doctor took his glasses off, wiping away some tears. "You girls saved the child's life...It's a blessing you showed up to save him..."

The four girls just looked between the doctor and back down at Harry in Horror as the small list of injuries was quickly computed in their heads. The doctor was about to leave the room when another doctor through the doorway and said, "Dr. Thomson...we did that DNA test you ordered." This got Dr. Thomson's attention as well as the girls in the room. Dr. Thomson then asked, "Well Frank...what's the verdict on the boys blood?"

The doctor now known as "Frank" quickly explained, "Sir...the blood cells are like Supercharged. It's something out of a comic book. He's healing at an extremely faster rate than normal. In fact, It's so fast I'd say the boy will be healed with a couple days tops. We never seen anything like it. Also, when we tried to find any hospital records on the boy, nothing came up."

Dr. Thomson was given the results. Looking down at them, flipping through the pages and looking back up to Frank. He asked Frank, "Is this the reason he never had any visits? He just simply healed over a span of a few days?" Quick combing his fingers through his hair, Dr. Thomson just thought to himself as he took a quick look at the unconscious Harry and then to Konata and co, 'If there is a deity watching over this world, he or she must have sent these four angels to the kid to be saved from that Hellhole. Truly this would be called Divine Intervention.' Turning back to Frank, Dr. Thomson told him he could leave as he wanted to talk to the girls. With a nod Frank left the room closing the door behind him.

"I assume you heard the conversation correct?"

The four nodded. Konata spoke up, "Does that mean he can leave in a few days?"

"We will keep the boy here for a couple days and check his wounds then check him with another X-Ray to be sure the cracks healed." Dr. Thomson answered.

Several minutes had past as the Doctor and the girls conversed, a sudden knock sounded on the door as it opened to reveal Officer Flinch with a couple of files. Konata perked up seeing him and asked, "Did you get everything done?"

Dr. Thomson looked between the two and asked, "I assume your one of the officers that arrested the boy's abusive relative correct? Also...if I may ask, What are the files for?"

Officer Flinch spoke up saying, "Actually, I didn't DO the arresting. I'm just with the apartment...but I was there tho. The files here were requested my Miss. Izumi."

With a nod, Dr. Thomson left the room leaving the current occupants in the room alone. Officer Flinch broke the awkward silence.

"From what I got from the doctors, as I needed more info to put into the report. Any way, Mr. Potter is going to make a full recovery from what I understand. That's good news to hear." Handing Konata the files, she opened them as the other girls read from behind her. Minutes past as Konata read every line and filled out the necessary information with the help from Miyuki and Kagami.

Officer Flinch took the paperwork and said, "Now I'll I have to do is make a couple of copies on the copier machine for each of us and the case worker. Then we should be all set. Now we just have to wait for Mr. Potter to recover." Officer Flinch then began concentrating on what he was going to say next until he remembered as he quickly dug into his wallet and pooled out a wad of cash. "Here is the leftover money you gave me as I went to the store for you. The groceries are in the trunk of my van."

Konata grabbed the cash and pocketed it. Noticing Tsukasa was confused, Konata explained, "Before coming here, I asked Officer Flinch here to do some shopping for us while he waited for the adoption papers to come in from the case worker. He drove us here in his personal van."

After clearing that up, the girls all turned to the room Harry was in, sad looks on their faces.

"Healing factor or not...I can't even begin to imagine how much pain poor Harry was in..." Miyuki said quietly.

"I know." Konata agreed. "It's ridiculous...Damn Dursleys..."

"We have to be there for him." Tsukasa said simply. "He's gonna be confused and scared. We have to help him."

"I agree with you guys there..." said Kagami who was trying not to let her emotions show through on her face.

"Would you girls like a ride home? I still got plenty of room left in the van." asked Officer Flinch as he tried to break the gloomy atmosphere.

The girls turned to him and nodded. As they left, Konata turned back and to stare back at the unconscious child. 'Get well soon Harry...I'll be back tomorrow...I promise.' Thought Konata as she pulled along by her shirt by Kagami. The door soon closed leaving Harry to heal. Minutes later, a Dark Blue van was soon seen leaving the hospital.

As much as it pained Konata to leave Harry in that room alone, she remembered that there was another thing that was needed to be done. Soon the van pulled up and into the driveway. Konata got out and brought out the key to the front door. Quickly unlocking it, the girls and Officer Flinch one by one brought in the groceries to the kitchen. As Officer Flinch began walking out of the kitchen, he turned around and took out a note pad. He then tore off a page and wrote down his number leaving it on the counter. With a nod to the girls, he then left the mansion to deliver the adoption papers.

With the officer gone, the girls put away the remaining groceries in the refrigerator. With the task done, the girls walked out to the main room and sat down to rest. Konata then took out her phone and flipped it open reveling she had bars and a connection. After fooling around with it she decided to try to call her father. Going down the short contact list, Konata hesitated for a moment when someone pressed the call button. Looking up in surprise, Konata saw a smile coming from Kagami. Holding the phone to her ear, she heard the ringing and someone picking it up.

"KONATA?! Is that you? asked a frantic Mr. Soujirou Izumi.

Konata could hear the worried voice of her father. With a sigh, Konata spoke for the first time in what felt like forever. "Hi dad...It's me...Kagami, Tsukasa-san, and Miyuki-san are with me as well. We're safe don't worry."

A moment passed as several voices began going off in the background on Mr. Izumi's side of the inter-dimensional conversation. Soon his voice was heard again. "Konata...Can you please put your phone on loud speaker so everyone of the parents can hear you?"

Blinking in surprise, the girls looked at Konata who started fumbling with the phone and turned on the loud speaker. "Okay dad, It's on!"

"Kagami...Tsukasa? Are you alright?" asked Mrs. Miki Hiiragi

The twins soon had some tears in their eyes from hearing their mother's voice and replied separately. "Yes mom we are." Replied Kagami as Tsukasa also replied, "Yeah, we we're fine mom. We're staying at Kona-chan's place."

A silent pause broke on the other side as a collection of "WHAT!?" suddenly broke through. Several moments of scuffling around, Mr. Izumi's voice popped up again. "Konata! What did Tsukasa mean "Your Place?" Where are you girls? From what we saw from the security cameras, you got sent somewhere else. How are we talking to you anyway?"

Freaking out at the barrage of questions, Konata said, "Dad! Calm down...let me explain what happened." Getting her breath back, Konata started her tale..."We were sitting inside the house when Kagami got a phone call from Mrs. Hiiragi who wanted the twins back home as the storm was coming in. Miyuki-san and I were about to continue talking until we heard a ripping sound fallowed by Tsukasa screaming Kagami's name. We both ran outside and grabbed Tsukasa but were eventually pulled in as well. Let me tell you this though, that rip was BOOORRRIIINNNGGG!...Then we fell into a backyard and got temporarily arrested by a British cop. While at the station, I found out we got sent to another dimension after we found that I was apparently the lost air to the Izumi estate and fortune. Then after the others here got British Citizenship, we were dropped back here at the mansion. We walked around trying to find the bedrooms and Tsukasa found the kitchen and noticed there weren't much in there. So we then left the mansion to go to the grocery store that was several blocks off. We stopped at the fork in the road and were about to move on until I noticed one of the names of the roads that led to a supposedly fictional neighborhood..."

"What fictional neighborhood was this?" Asked Mrs. Takara who was apparently listening to the story just like the rest of the parents who seemed to be eager for Konata to continue.

Kagami decided to continue where Konata left off and said..."It was Privet Drive of the Harry Potter books." A collection gasps were heard as Kagami continued..."We decided to take a detour and walk down the side walk. Everything fine until we heard a blood curtailing scream coming from number 4. Konata told me to get the cops. So I ran to the nearest store and told them to call the police..."

Miyuki then got closer to the phone and continued..."After Kagami-san left, Konata knocked on the front door of the house. After hearing something being shoved into something followed by a slam, the front door was opened...then this is where things got weird..."

Tsukasa looked at Miyuki who smiled and nodded. With a little more confidence, Tsukasa continued by saying..."Kona-chan did something odd...she fired a..a..um..." Looking at Konata who just said, "Hadoken" Looking back at the phone, Tsukasa continued..."Well...she sent Mr. Dursley straight into the kitchen table braking it to pieces. Kona-chan then told us to go to the cupboard to get a five year old Harry who was unconscious out of the way. Mr. Dursley then got up only for Kona-chan to do this spin kick thingy that knocked the table leg out of his had and followed it up with a spinning raising punch that connected with his chin knocking him out cold."

Several moments past as the adults processed what Tsukasa said over the speaker. Mr. Izumi spoke up saying, "Konata...as a father I can help but worry about what you did and for your safety...but I can't also but feel proud of you for saving someone's life. Is there more to the story?"

Konata began finishing up the story which lasted another good 20 min. Mr. Izumi spoke up..."Konata, what you are doing for Harry...and for yourself...I hope you take care of him...and have a happy life...I wish I was there with you but I can't. But on the other hand, we can still talk at least do to this magical connection which by the way no longer counts toward my phone bill." Konata just gained a sweet drop from her dad's comment.

"Girls...I want you to help Harry when you can...he's going to need it. I'm going to check on you both periodically." Said Mrs. Hiiragi

"That goes double for you Miyuki dear! Please take care of yourself and little Harry. I'll call you as well when I can." Mrs. Takara

The girls and the parents ended the call. Konata looked at the phone again noticing the permanent magical charge. Turning around, she said to the others, "Man, I'm bushed. Let's get some shut eye. We can check on Harry tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagami..." Kagami groaned in response to her sister's voice, and rolled over in her bed.

"Kagami, please wake up." Miyuki requested as she gently shook the other woman's shoulders.

"Leave me alone." Kagami muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Get the hell out of bed." Konata replied casually as she shoved Kagami off of the bed. Kagami yelped as she hit the floor, then stood, tick marks visible on her forehead.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"You need to wake up." Konata replied calmly.

"WHY?!"

"Because we're gonna visit Harry, silly!" Tsukasa giggled.

Kagami blushed. "Oh...I'm sorry...How could I forget Harry...?"

"We all had a rough day yesterday Kagami. Your mind probably forgot about everything believing it to be a dream." replied Konata who managed to get to the window and opened the blinds despite her height. This illuminated the room with raising sunlight forcing Kagami to wake up better.

Tsukasa spoke up asking, "Kagami...Kona-chan and I made breakfast for the four of us. Are you hungry?"

Replying with a nod in response to her sisters comment, Kagami yawned. In the kitchen, the girls ate in silence as their minds were thinking of Harry and how he must be doing laying in the hospital bed.

Thirty minutes passed as the girls left the kitchen and eventually left the mansion. The girls soon began walking down the street and quickly walked past Privet Drive and down the opposite street. Several blocks later, the street they were on led them to the hospital. The girls walked into the entrance as they accidently bumped into Dr. Thomson who was walking from around the corner. As the Dr. quickly got up from the floor, he noticed the girls and smiled.

"Girls!...It's good to see you again. I got good news! Mr. Potter is now awake! Now if you would follow me, I will take to his room."

Konata and the others were ecstatic to hear the good news and followed the doctor into the elevator. The eventual "DING!" was heard as the doors opened to the floor Harry's room was on. The group walked past the nurse's station and entered Harry's room.

Harry Potter was confused and scared. Last he remembered, he had been at the Dursley's house, getting the beating he so richly deserved. The next, he was in a bed in a strange place. He wanted to ask the doctors where he was...but he was always taught not to speak unless he was spoken to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a man in a white coat entered the room. "Hello, Harry." He greeted kindly.

"Um...H-Hi..." Harry replied shyly, looking down at his bedsheets.

"You have some visitors here to see you." Harry nodded, knowing it was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, come to take him home and beat him again.

Much to his surprise, instead of his aunt and uncle, in walked four pretty women whom he had never seen before...

Several awkward moments past as Dr. Thompson checked Harry's IV as Harry himself stared at the group of girls. Dr. Thomson soon left leaving the group and Harry alone. Konata was the first to speak up as she pulled up a chair to the side of Harry's bed...

"I guess this this is the first time we meet since the last time you were unconscious from being shoved into that blasted cupboard..."

"Did you save me?" Harry asked as he looked at the four strangers.

With a nod from all four of them, Miyuki decided to speak next... "Yes we did Harry. We are glad we did in fact save you. Because no child deserves to be treated like had been."

With a slight tone to her voice, Kagami spoke up... "Don't you dare say you deserved what the Dursleys did to you. We would through Hell and back for you...just to make sure your safe and away from those mindless beast that dare call themselves human."

Harry just sat there blinking as he heard them talk to him as if he actually worth something. He was just flabbergasted at the concept when the forth member of the group took her turn to talk to him.

"Harry? You don't have to worry about ever going back to the Dursleys. Vernon was arrested for child abuse...I think I also saw Petunia getting arrested as we walked past the street of Privet Drive on our way here this morning."

"Harry?..." This got his attention as he turned to look at the blue haired girl. "Harry...I'm going to be straight with you here. How would you like to live with us? And before you say no, you can't...cause I already adopted you...as my son. I did this because I wanted you to have a better life. There are perks to this believe me. The first one is a full meal three times a day, followed by actual clothes that aren't hand me downs from your fat cousin, your own room that's NOT a cupboard under the stairs, the ONLY chore you would have is to keep your room clean."

Harry sat there looking at the sheets as the girls looked at him in anticipation at what he would say in response. Moments past as Harry thought until he look back up and at his new mother. "One thing before I say yes..."

This got the attention of those around him as a non existent question mark appeared above them as if to say 'What?'

"Who are you?"

The girls face-palmed as they realized they never gave him there names. A moment or two past as the girls went one by one introducing themselves on a more personal level to him. As they continued talking, Dr. Thomson came back in with some newer X-rays and body scans.

"It's amazing..." Dr. Thomson breathed. "He's healed even faster than we thought he would! All of his injuries, internal and external, have entirely faded away! It's a right miracle, it is!" Konata blinked.

"So, what you're saying is that he's made a full recovery."

"Correct!"

"So then there's no reason to keep him cooped up in here, and I can take him home now?"

"Correct again Miss. Izumi! I'll get a nurse to bring in a wheelchair for Harry while I get some other doctors to remove the bandages and casts off his limbs. I'll then get the necessary paperwork done so his departure from the hospital can be finalized." Said Dr. Thomson who quickly walked outside getting the other doctors and contacted the nurse.

Konata turned to her friends and said, "Guys, I'll be right back. I need to call Officer Flinch to see if he can pick us up." She then left the room and asked a nurse if she would be able to use the phone. Several moments later as Officer Flinch picked up on his end, Konata spoke...

"Officer Flinch...this is Konata Izumi calling. Harry is being released from the hospital and I was wondering if you'd be able to pick us up..."

Officer Flinch on his end was happy that Harry was being released. He then spoke back to Konata, "Miss. Izumi, don't worry. Like I said yesterday the apartment assigned me to your case and to your family. So you don't have to ask me. "I'll arrive there shortly to pick you all up." Thanking him Konata then hung up the phone and walked back to Harry's room.

Thirty minutes past as the girls got ready to leave with Harry who was in the temporary wheelchair.

"You ready to go Harry?" asked Tsukasa who leaned down to his eye level and smiled.

Still being shaken up from the night before, Harry managed to nod. Suddenly he quickly twisted his head in surprise as he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Seeing the long purple haired girl...Kagami if he remembered right, gave him a light assuring squeeze on this left shoulder and said, "Don't worry...Konata called a friend of ours to pick all of us up and to drop us off at the mansion."

Dr. Thomson came into the room and told them that Officer Flinch was down stairs in the carport waiting for them. With a "Thank You!" from all five members of the group, the Doctor left. Moments later the elevator opened allowing the group to walk out into the front lobby where they saw there ride in the carport. Officer Flinch got out of the driver's side of the van and helped the girl with getting Harry securely fashioned into the seat. The Hiiragi twins and Miyuki got into the back as they waited for Konata to come back from returning the wheelchair. Konata arrived back and climbed into the back and closed the door.

Soon ten minutes past as the van drove off when out of the blue, Konata remembered something. "Hey Officer Flinch!...I just remembered something." As the van stopped at a traffic light, Officer Flinch looked up to his rearview mirror and said, "Miss. Izumi...when I'm not on police duty, could just call me Ed? Any way...what was it you remembered?"

Konara blinked as she bombarded by the sudden first question. She replied back saying, "Yeah...Ed, I forgot sense we arrived yesterday we don't have any clothes at the mansion. Do you think we can drop by some clothing stores for the five of us?"

Thinking about what their friend said, the twins and Miyuki all thought along the same line.

'Hey! Kona-chan is right!' Thought Tsukasa

'Damn...Konata is right on that. Were we really that unprepared?' Kagami thought as she then let out a sigh.

"Hmm...It seems what Izumi-san is correct. We didn't get any new clothing as of yet. Oh! I just remembered something myself...we don't know Harry's size.'

The van then took a detour just after the light and drove into a parking lot of some old shopping district. Getting out of the vehicle, the girls looked up and saw the name of the store. JAMMERS in big bold colorful letters with a picture of a cartoonish pair of jean shorts that had an eyeball on each side of the zipper. Konata grabbed Harry out of the van as he still thought he was supposed the stay in the van while they would go shopping. She then looked over at Ed who looked back at the group and said as they looked at the sign.

"It was originally a party store but the owners changed what they sold and began selling clothing instead. They kept the same atmosphere however."

"So, let's go in then!" said Konata as she walked ahead with Harry next to her.

Harry clutched tightly at his new caretaker's hand, uneasy being out and about. His uncle had taught him multiple times to stay out of sight of the general public, and here he was, being led into a populated clothing store by a woman he barely knew. Still, the woman was nice to him, and that's all he needed to be able to trust her not to get angry with him for being seen by strangers.

He was not prepared, when they entered the store, to suddenly see massive groups of people all over the place. Suddenly, the little boy felt very, very uneasy. He didn't want to be in such a loud, crowded area. Nervously, Harry clutched at Konata's skirt and buried his face into her leg.

The group stopped as they noticed how Harry was acting. Bending down to Harry's level, Tsukasa asked as she stroked his hair...

"What's wrong Harry? It's just a clothing store. There's nothing to worry about. We're all here for you..."

Konata turned to Tsukasa and said, "Thanks Tsukasa!" "Now Harry." Harry looked up at his new mother in confusion as she continued to talk.

"I know this seems overwhelming for you right now, but I need you be brave for me and to follow me so we can pick out some clothing for you."

Suddenly Ed just realized why he got a feel of dread when he came into the store. He was with a group of young woman and a young child that all needed new wardrobes. He silently prayed that he wouldn't stuck here in the store all day.

Thankfully that wasn't the case as the group put the last of the clothing into the van after trying out some new outfits and swimwear. Harry who was now warring a new outfits consisting of a read t-shirt, a tan pair of shorts, and white socks, was put back into the front seat.

"Where to now?" Asked Ed who just closed his door as the girls were getting in on there side. As soon as the sliding back door was closed, Miyuki spoke up.

"Well, I believe we need to get new shoes for all of us. But perhaps getting lunch right now would be good. I can't imagine the Dursley's ever bothered to give Harry very much as despite his recovery, he's still very thin."

Ed looked at the time on the van's digital clock and said, "So lunch it is then." Staring over to his right at Harry he spoke up, "Kid...you are going to be eating with us. So there isn't any reason to be nervous around. You will eat as much as you'd like to. We won't get mad if you can't currently eat all of it. We can always bring it home with us."

Harry could only nod numbly as he thought, 'I can do all that?'

The van pulled out of the parking lot to drive to a restaurant to eat.

Harry stared at the plate of food in front of him. It didn't seem right...This was far more than he deserved...

Everyone else at the table was having a conversation, until Miyuki noticed Harry picking at his food.

"Harry, sweetie, you haven't eaten your food. How come?" She asked.

"Th-This can't be right..." Harry replied silently.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Konata asked with a raised brow.

"It's...It's way more than I deserve...Shouldn't I only get a piece of bread every week?"

The group just stared at the boy. This action though caused him to slightly recoil back farther back into his seat. Kagami sighed irritably as she mumbled to herself, "If those monsters weren't already behind bars...I would have killed them myself for what they did to this kid."

The group just sweetdropped when they actually heard that. Snapping out of the awkwardness of Kagami's train of thought, Konata turned back to Harry and said...

"Harry look at me please."

Looking up at her, Harry could see a genuine smile from her. He tilted his head slightly to signify that he was listening to what she was about to say.

"Harry...you are worth thousands of times more than those monsters called the Dursleys. They were horrible people. The worst kind of people. They used you to only benefit themselves forcing you to do everything for them. If anyone are to get a piece of bread a week it would be your aunt. Your uncle on the other hand...deserves even less than that. So please Harry...could you try to eat for me?"

Thinking it over as he leaned down to look at the ground, Harry thought back to how the Dursleys acted toward him and how other people treated their own children. He soon realized that his relatives really were the abnormal ones. Who teaches their own children that it was okay to harm others and say it's normal behavior? Looking back up at his new mother, he vowed to at least try to get used to having a normal life.

'I guess I should start trying to get used to this. I have a nice woman who adopted me even though she didn't have to. Her friends seem to care for me too. I don't have the Dursleys around me any more...' That last thought finally clicked in his young mind as without the Dursleys...he was free from the pain. For the first time today, Harry smiled.

Miyuki was the first to notice the small spark of happiness that started shining in Harry's eyes and thought, "I was wondering if we'd ever get him to realize that he was free from the Dursleys... I'm glad that Izumi-san's speech actually got through to him... Hopefully he won't be self-doubting himself in the future any more.'

One by one each of the girls had similar thoughts as they took notice in the change of atmosphere and the spark in his eyes.

Konata smiled at her son...'Yeah...that's still going to take some getting used to.' and said...

"Harry? If your still not up to it, we can always box the lunch up and take it home with us. This way, you can eat it later."

Harry quickly said, "I would like to try some of it now if that's alright with you."

Beaming in happiness as things were changing for the better, Tsukasa said, "Of course you can! But if you feel full at anytime, just let us know. Okay?"

Turning towards Tsukasa'a direction, Harry nodded. The rest of the afternoon was relatively uneventful (Unless you counted Konata going into an electronic store and discovered an NES system only for Kagami to pull her away from it.) as the group returned to the mansion. But for Harry, it would be his first true look at his new home that gave him a surprise of a life time.

"It's...so big..." Harry breathed.

"Yeah." Konata said with a shrug. "I'm rich, whatevs. Come on, let's pick out your room." Harry was still gawking at the house as his new caretaker grabbed his hand and led him up to the house.

"He looked like he just witnessed a rainstorm of ice cream." Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"...Ice cream?" Kagami said with a raised brow.

"Um...Yeah, okay, not the BEST example, but...his reaction was really, really cute..."

Kagami couldn't help but smirk at her sister's personality as they started dragging the clothing into the house followed by Miyuki and Ed who brought up the rear with carrying the shoes.

Inside the mansion, Harry was given a small tour of the upper levels as he was led to a new room. Entering the rom, Konata quickly said...

"This Harry is going to be your room. Don't worry about the lack of stuff in here. All of our rooms are currently in a similar state. We'll decide on what to put up on the doors a little later."

"It's...still big. Are you still sure it's okay for me to have a room so large?" asked Harry as he looked around the large plain room.

"All the bedrooms are the same sizes. I believe it was made this way to prevent fighting among guest or something. We'll get some personal stuff to liven this room up a little later. Any who, let's go back down stairs to check on the others." Konata replied

The duo arrived down stairs as Ed was leaving out the door. Konata pointed to the kitchen and told Harry to go in there. She then turned to her left and asked as she walked towards Kagami's location over by a sofa.

"Yo Kagami! You guys manage to get the stuff in here just fine?"

Kagami was just sorting out every ones clothing when she turned to reply back to her friend. "Yeah! We managed to bring in all the stuff including the leftovers from lunch earlier."

Blinking in surprise at how fast they got everything inside. Konata then said, "Wow, all that? That was fast! I'm surprised you guys didn't get whiplash from it."

Raising a eyebrow at the statement and replied "How the heck could someone get whiplash from simply bringing stuff inside the house?"

"...Yeah... I got nothing..." Konata replied looking sheepish

Giving Konata an annoyed glare as she changed the subject Kagami asked, "How is Harry reacting to his new room?"

Sighing Konata said, "He's still a little overwhelmed by the fact we actually live in the mansion."

Putting down the clothing, Kagami sat down and said, "Sometimes I think you have all the luck." Looking up, she then said, "Which reminds me...Konata...what do you really think happened to your counterpart from this world?"

Sitting next to Kagami, Konata just stared at her and said, "I don't really know Kagami. She could be in any number of places. Heck!...She could be in another world entirely like we are here. This world has magic users. Who's to say that magic doesn't naturally flow around this planet and it just rubbed against the dimensional barrier causing a rip to appear whisking her off to another world? If we do end up meeting her in the future we'll think of something then. As for right now...let's just live life...alright?"

Smiling, Kagami said one thing in reply, "You know Konata...I'm starting to think your really starting to mature."

"Well...what do you expect? I'm a mother now. I'm supposed to be somewhat mature right? Any way...want to check up on how Tsukasa and Miyuki are doing in the kitchen?" Konata said and asked

"Sure...let's go. We can't let them have all the fun with Harry can we?" replied Kagami

The duo got up from the sofa and walked away toward the kitchen.

While Konata and Kagami were talking in the main room, Harry was sitting on a stool that was near the counter just outside the main area of the kitchen. Looking around the room, he noticed that it was a lot more lively in comparison to the rest of the mansion. Away from the kitchen portion of the room, there was a small dark wooden table just behind a black leather sofa. Their seemed to be a decently sized TV with the turning nobs that was on a mounted stand on the wall in the middle of the room. There were lights surrounding the ceiling brightening up the room and the kitchen. Looking down, Harry saw the wooden floor and the walls that surrounded the room. The walls themselves, were the normal looking walls he seen in the rest of the house unfortunately. Harry then turned his attention to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

The younger Hiiragi twin was busy dealing with the food as she was poring in the chopped carrots into a pot that she found in one of the lower cabinets earlier. Beside her, Miyuki was looking over a phone book that she found. Luckily the phone book she found was of the proper date so she wouldn't have to try to find one. Looking up, Miyuki decided to ask a question to her friend...

"Tsukasa-san..."

Tsukasa stopped what she was doing and asked, "Yes...?"

Pushing her glasses back up to her nose, she continued where she left off and whispered as they turned toward the stove.

"I was wondering...do you think we should get Harry to an eye doctor to get him a better subscription? The glasses that are currently on him look extremely cheep. I'm also not just talking about the frames either...the lenses look almost plastic like. I really worry on how bad his eyesight must really be. I don't remember the books ever mentioned him ever getting new subscriptions. Which means, in the books that Harry went through years with the same flimsy glasses. How he managed to survive through the years in both schooling and his adventures with that horrible eyesight is something I cant even fathom to even think about."

Taking a glance over at Harry, Tsukasa took notice of his glasses and thought, 'I agree with Miyuki-san on this... His glasses look like they were just taken off from a stuffed toy or doll. He defiantly needs to see an eye doctor. I'll ask Kagami and Kona-chan and see what they think we should do.'

Looking back at Miyuki, Tsukasa said, "Let's ask Kona-chan and Kagami on what we should do."

With a nod, the duo went back to what they were doing. Ten minutes passed when the kitchen door opened letting Konata and Kagami through.

"Konata?" Miyuki said.

"Yeah?" Konata replied.

"Harry needs new glasses."

"Kay."

"...That was easy." Tsukasa smiled at the conversation.

"Well, I was actually thinking the same thing. Hey, Harry!" Harry got up from the couch and ran up to his new guardian.

"Yes ma'am, what do you want me to do? Weed the garden? Clean the kitchen? Cook dinner?" Konata blinked.

"Easy there, slick, I just wanted to ask how your eyesight is." Harry tilted his head curiously.

"Um...I can see okay..." Konata raised a brow.

"What's it say on that poster Tsukasa bought?" She pointed at a poster of a basket of kittens her friend had bought that had a large caption entitled "Cute furry kittens" written on it.

"Um...Twenty percent off?"

"...You need new glasses."

'Well...that was simple.' Thought Kagami as she watched the spectacle.

Two hours later, if one were to enter the entertainment area of the room, they would see the four girls and little Harry laying around the furniture watching the TV...or a least trying to if Konata hadn't been switching the channels with the remote every few seconds. Finally fed up Konata's antics, Kagami reached over and snagged the remote away while saying...

"Enough is enough Konata! Let me handle this!"

Konata looked shocked as the remote was stolen from her and said, "But Kagami, there isn't anything on!"

Tsukasa watched the two of them begin arguing over the remote but quickly grow bored with the conflict. She then looks over to her left to see Harry snoozing away in Miyuki's lap with his head laying on her legs as she petted his head. To Tsukasa, the scene reminded her of a loyal puppy or kitten being petted by it's owner. Shanking her head clear of the bizarre comparison, Tsukasa got up and walked over to the TV and manually switched the channel to a news station. This also had the added bonus of stopping the argument between Konata and Kagami causing them to settle down.

"Tonight in other news, Vernon and Petunia Dursley have both been arrested late last night and this morning respectively on charges of child abuse, neglect, and endangerment of their nephew who is now out of danger has been adopted. We are currently unaware of his current whereabouts as the police department is currently keeping his identity and location safe on request of his adopted parent as the boy is currently still recovering from the latest event. The Durslet's were sent to separate cells away from one another. While Petunia shares a cell with one Marge Dursley who those that have watched last month's report, she was arrested for animal cruelty and underground dog fights. Her dog Ripper was put down. Vernon was put into a cell with a cell mate that indeed is called "Big Bubba". The Dursley's son Dudley was originally sent to foster care but was quickly taken out and sent to a correctional facility so he can be finally corrected on the "Life Lessons" that his parents unfortunately taught him."

The TV was turned off as Kagami as the girls began to laugh at Vernon's lack of luck.

"HAHAHAHA! KAGAMI...THAT...WAS HAHA PERFECT!" Konata laughed and said

"OH MY...HEHEHE...THAT WAS UNEXPEDED!" Miyuki exclaimed while trying to be polite and not wake Harry who slept through the whole thing.

Tsukasa was holding her mouth with her hands as she laughed to herself as she thought, 'Big Bubba... I may be naïve sometimes, but I watched enough news to know what that name normally implies to those who become their cellmate. I say Vernon deserves it.'

"BWAHAHAHA! I TOTALLY AGGREE WITH YOU KONATA! THE FAT LARD DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS!' Kagami

Soon enough, the girls started calming down as Tsukasa started to yawn. Kagami looked at the time and gasped.

"It's that late already?"

One by one the girls got up to stretch. Even Miyuki who was about to wake Harry up but was stopped by Konata who said...

"Miyuki-san...I'll take him upstairs to his room while you guys on to bed. Tomorrow though, I think besides the glasses...we should get name plaque for the doors so Harry knows who's room is who's."

The lights were eventually turned off as Harry was brought upstairs and put into his bed. As Konata was about to turn off the light in the room, Harry woke up and said...

"Um...I know this is my first time in this room but I have a hard time getting used to this actually being MY room. It just feels uncomfortable sleeping in something so big. I don't know what I'm actually trying to say..."

Konata quickly replied, 'I'll be right back!"

Harry tilted his head in curiosity as she left. A minute or two past as she walked back in carrying a small bag while warring a new pair of pajamas. Five minutes later was now clothed in a pair of green pajamas which covered his legs. The door was closed and the lights were turned off leaving the pale moonlight shining through the blinds as the only source to being able to see the bed's location. Konata climbed into the bed pulling the covers over the both of them. She then hugged him close and said, "Good Night Harry." With a final yawn, the mother and son fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came early for Konata as she woke up groggy. A moment later he mind caught up with her as her eyes focused on seeing what was in front of her. Recoiling a bit as she saw Tsukasa standing there in the doorway laughing to herself. Questioning what she was laughing about, Konata looked down to her right and saw Harry latched on to her waist as he was still sleeping. Smiling to herself, Konata untangled herself from her son gently and climbed out of bed and left the room with Tsukasa. Fifteen minutes later, Konata came back with a big tray with a couple of plates full of food for two people.

Harry while in his sleep started smelling food. Soon the scents began waking him up as he felt someone gently holding him up as he began to yawn. Blinking away the sleepiness, his eyes began to focus as he soon saw the plates of food. Looking around, he remembered everything from yesterday and quickly turned and saw Konata holding a spoon in front of him with what looked liked rice in it. Harry realizing what his mother wanted him to do, he opened his mouth as she dumped the contents in.

Thirty minutes past as the other three girls downstairs were talking among themselves.

"I spoke to mom on my cellphone last night before going to bed. When I told her what happened during our day yesterday, she told me that she was happy about Harry's quick recovery and Kona-chan's resourcefulness when she tested Harry eyesight. She also agreed on about Harry needing new glasses when I explained what his glasses actually looked liked." Said Tsukasa as she dug her spoon into a small bowl of rice.

"Really?...I kinda wished you came to my room and let me talk to her too Tsukasa." Said Kagami as her fork was plunged into some scrambled eggs.

Looking sheepish as she quickly apologized to her sister, Tsukasa turned to Miyuki as she looked liked she wanted to speak.

"Well...we had an eventful day yesterday, but we never did get everything we needed to be done. We do need to get some new personal belongings, new glasses for Harry and possibly some books later too."

"So do you think we need to go shopping again today? I was kinda hoping to rest and perhaps explore the mansion a bit more. We don't have everything mapped out yet." Kagami asked

Turning toward Kagami's direction, Miyuki replied saying, "I would think getting Harry's new glasses would be top priority of ours. Then getting other things to make the mansion more lively as it still feels plain and bit dull would be nice." She then pointed out, "But I do agree we do need to find out more about the place though. We don't know what other items could exist here. We could even find some clue as to what may have happened to this world's Izumi-san."

All three current inhabitance of the room just shuddered at the idea of finding something along the line of a corpse of a little girl.

"Anyway I think Kona-chan should be coming downstairs soon with Harry. So we can then run our plan with her." Said Tsukasa as she finished her rice and began focused on her eggs.

Konata placed the trays of breakfast on Harry's bedside table, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Harry. Time to get up now, kid." She said gently. Harry let out a soft moan, then sat up and yawned cutely. Konata couldn't help but smile.

"H-Hi, Miss Konata..." Harry greeted shyly.

"Hey there, kid. I got breakfast right here." She grabbed Harry's spoon and scooped up some rice before putting it in his mouth. Harry blinked, then chewed gratefully and swallowed.

"Sh-Shouldn't we be at the table?"

"Eh, consider this a treat." Konata replied with a shrug. "Breakfast in bed's supposed to be a pretty big deal. We're not gonna be doing it too often, so enjoy it for now, sound good?"

"Uh huh! That sounds fine." Harry replied

Thirty minutes later... The duo finished breakfast and walked downstairs with their trays. Opening the door to the kitchen, they heard, "Anyway I think Kona-chan should be coming downstairs soon with Harry. So we can then run our plan with her."

Curious about what plan Tsukasa was talking about, Konata walked through and asked as she walked to the kitchen to dump the plates in the sink, "What plan are you guys talking about?"

Turning around in her seat, Miyuki said, "Oh! Izumi-san, we didn't hear you come in. How was breakfast with Harry?"

Now walking toward the group Konata replied, "It was fine. So what was that about a plan?"

Kagami decided to cut in at this moment, "You remember last night when we checked Harry with that test of yours? Well today, we are going to get glasses for him and perhaps some personal stuff for all of us so we can spice up the home a bit."

"Well, I think you guys are right on the home being need of some spicing up. But yeah, Harry does need glasses too. So when do guys want to leave?" Konata said agreeing with Kagami

Tsukasa muffled a laugh. A moment later she stopped and said, "How about we leave when you put on some day clothes to ware?"

Everyone looked at Konata and Harry realizing Tsukasa was right. Blushing a bit in embarrassment the mother son duo quickly left the room to get changed.

Soon enough, the two came back, Konata wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, Harry wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls.

"EEEEE, HARRY LOOKS SOOOO CUTE!" Tsukasa gushed silently.

"You going for a Stewie Griffin look, there?" Kagami asked with a raised brow.

"After the direction Family Guy's been going for the past few years? No way. It's just a coincidence." Konata replied with a shrug.

"Whatever!..." Kagami said with a shrug as she began heading toward the front door. The others followed shortly after.

The group began walking down the sidewalk as Konata thought of something and said, "Hey guys?"

Everyone turned a bit as they continued walking to let her know that they were listening to what she had to say.

"Have you guys ever wondered what is the deal the Garden Gnomes that a lot of homes outside of Japan seem to have?"

Tsukasa thought for a moment as she replied, "Well...aren't they a type of lawn decorations?"

"Actually...I always thought they were a bit creepy." Said Miyuki

"Yeah...I can see why people would think they would be. Most of them tend to have that smile." added Kagami

Thirty minutes later the tired group sat down on a bench at the Eye Examination building.

The examination began as Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki sat waiting in the waiting room for Konata and Harry to return with the results.

Twenty minutes had past as the eye doctor sat next to a desk with a pen and clipboard. He then asked Harry to recite what he saw through a couple of different prism lenses.

"Alright Harry, I think that we have your subscription. But to make sure...can you say out loud what you see in front of you while looking through these lenses?"

Harry looked at the letters that were being projected onto the wall and said, "E...G,L,T,Q...H,J,U,N,P...T,N,M,Y,X,Z"

"Very good Harry!" said the doctor as he wrote the results onto the clipboard. The eye doctor put the clipboard down and turned to Konata and said, "Miss. Izumi...Thank you for coming. I'll get the subscription for Harry's glasses ready. The actual glasses will take several days to go through. I'd say for you to comeback within three days. They should be ready by then. Though I'll need you to come with me to the front desk to pay for the eye exam."

Konata nodded and walked with Harry to the main area. Allowing Harry to walk to her friend's side, Konata pulled out a debt card and quickly paid for the exam. Moments later, the group left the office and began walking to the old shopping district they were at yesterday.

"Alright, what do we actually need?" Kagami asked

Miyuki thought out loud and said, "I'd say we split up and get what we want and or what we can carry on our own back to the mansion. If we can't carry everything, we could walk to the police station and ask for Officer Flinch to give us a ride back to our home"

"All right! It's time to split up gang!" Konata exclaimed until Kagami hit her over the head and said...

"Stop that Konata! Your embarrassing us!...Also, wasn't that a Scooby Doo reference?"

"So?...I always wanted to say that!...Any way, Miyuki-san, do want us to split up in groups or go individually?"

Miyuki replied saying, "Mmmm...how about into groups? Hiiragi-san and Myself can be in one group while Tsukasa-san, Harry, and yourself could be in the other group. We could then meet up at the front of the restaurant over by the furniture store around 1:00 PM and leave from there."

The group agreed and sat off to do their own thing. The first thing Konata did was to drag Harry and Tsukasa to the Electronic store from yesterday to buy a NES with a couple of games.

"What's that, Miss Konata?" Harry asked shyly. Konata looked at him sympathetically.

"You poor, unfortunate human being." She said quietly. "You've never played a video game before, have you?"

"No...Dudley has...But not me..."

"Oh, I have GOT to fix that! And another thing I have to fix is getting you into anime. We'll start with the simple stuff, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Gundam..."

Elsewhere in the building, a shiver ran down Kagami's spine.

'Oh crap...something feels very wrong right now!' Thought Kagami as she was scrolling by some books and stopped. 'I swear...Konata...No! I know she's behind this feeling I'm getting!"

Quickly as she could go, Kagami managed to locate Miyuki and said, "We need to find Konata right now!"

Tilting her head in confusion, Miyuki asked, "Kagami-san...Is something the matter?"

Trying to spread her urgency toward her friend, Kagami tried speaking again..."I..I..I just got a sudden chill down my spine just now and I think Konata is going to try to corrupt Harry."

Miyuki just stood there with a major sweet drop as she listened to Kagami ramble on. A minute or two later Kagami calmed down enough for Miyuki to speak.

"Kagami-san, I think you are over reacting and over thinking this. Wouldn't it make more sense to let Izumi-san to introduce Harry to some of her Hobbies? It's not like she going to turn him into a copy of her father...and for the record, she does have morals. Besides...we live with them remember? Harry will probably pick some hobbies from us as well. You also seem to forget that gaming really just started this year. So those "other" games don't actually exist yet and probably won't until the mid 90's at the least."

"Sigh...Yeah your right. I keep forgetting the year. Hopefully we can stop Harry from becoming too corrupted in the future...Although..."

"Yes?" Miyuki asked

Shaking her head to clear some of her hair out of her way, Kagami replied, "What hobbies would Harry pick up from us? I mean...I know that I try to do the best I can...but does that even count as a hobby?"

"Not that I'm aware of no. But I do like to read as a hobby and Tsukasa-san really likes to cook different foods and meals. Izumi-san's hobbies include if I remember correctly are...gaming, manga, cosplaying, and cooking."

Blinking, Kagami opened her mouth and said, "You know...I keep forgetting that she likes cooking. No wonder that both Tsukasa and her get along."

"Yes...that does seem to be the case. Any way Kagami-san?" asked Miyuki

"Yeah?"

"Have you found anything you might like to buy yet?" Miyuki questioned

"Sigh...not much popped up for me. I was thinking maybe a few books or even possibly a radio but...I don't know." Kagami said as she looked at the ground.

Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort, Miyuki said, "Don't worry Kagami-san...you'll find something to get."

"Okay...I'll try. Thanks for listening and sorry for interrupting you during your shopping." Said Kagami as she was apologizing

"It's quite alright. I'll see you at 1:00PM outside the furniture store."

In the end the duo split up to go to different stores.

"OOOH! LOOK AT THAT!" Tsukasa's eyes glimmered as she pointed a a large frying pan.

"It looks exactly the same as every other frying pan here, it's just a little bigger." Konata replied flatly.

"No way! It's made of better material, so the food'll cook better! Plus, if it's bigger, I'll be able to fit more food to cook inside it!" Konata blinked.

"You know a lot more about cooking than you do about most other things...Uh...No offense..."

"But I really like cooking! Plus...these frying pans can be used to defend ones self when in danger." Exclaimed Tsukasa as stars seemed to appear in her eyes.

Two giant sweet drops appeared on both Konata and Harry as they thought...

'I feel sorry for whoever she hits with that thing?' Harry thought as he started to take a few steps back away from the possible psychopath in the making

'Oh no! It's worse than I thought! Tsukasa is a walking stereotype of a house wife straight out of DBZ.' Thought Konata and ironically stepped back a few feet as well.

Calming down, Tsukasa soon noticed Konata and Harry being several feet away from her with feared looks on their faces. She then asked, "Was I really that scary to you?" Noticing the mother/son duo taking quick glances at each other, Tsukasa quickly said, "I'm so sorry...Kona-chan...Harry. I must of went into one of my rare moods when get talking about the different cooking accessories. I didn't mean to scare either of you."

"O...Kay...Let's just buy that for you and I'll pay for the NES and games. Then we can get Harry something." Konata stated

Looking confused at the last part at her friend's statement, Tsukasa asked, "Huh? I thought The Games and system were for Harry?"

"Quickly speaking up to clear the confusion, Konata said, "They are for all of us to play if we get bored at the mansion. That's why I'm getting a second one for myself along with a personal TV."

"Um...how are going to carry all of that?" Asked Tsukasa

With a wave of her hand, Konata replied, "Oh don't worry, this store does free delivery if purchases go over a curtain amount of pounds. So we can bundle all our stuff in the vehicle and have them drive to our address."

Clapping her hands together, Tsukasa replied, "You really thought of everything didn't you Kona-chan?"

Pleased with the praising, Konata decided to ham it up a bit more by saying, "Well, you know me. When I really think of something good, I go through with it."

Taking a look behind her, Konata saw Harry walk back over with a Blue stuffed T-Rex in his hands.

Konata raised a brow. "That's all you want?" She asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"I...I don't want you to spend too much on me..." He said quietly. Konata shook her head.

"Kid, go ahead and pick out a few more things. You gotta have more than one toy to play with."

"Oh...okay." Harry then walked off into another area that had electronic remote controlled vehicles. He soon came back with a miniature train set and oddly enough, a Teddy Ruxpen with a couple of books.

Konata and Tsukasa saw the color of the miniature train set and thought...

'This is going to be ironic in several years.' Thought Konata who took the train and put it next to the other things the group was going to buy.

Tsukasa on the other hand, saw the stuffed bear and picked it up while thinking... 'Aww how cute. Harry really picked something interesting. But...why is it so hard? This is confusing me.'

The trio then walked to the register and put the two NES's and the small catalog of games, the TV, and the other things Harry and Tsukasa wanted. When Konata asked for the free shipping, the manager asked her to give them her address. Quickly writing down the address, Konata then said that she needed to get her friend's stuff as well. The trio quickly met up with Miyuki and Kagami outside of the furniture store.

"Hey guys!" said Konata as she waved to the arriving duo.

"Uh...Konata...where are the stuff you bought?" asked Kagami who looked confused

"The store we were in had free shipping for the stuff we bought. Though we do need to add the stuff you bought so they can be shipped as well." said Tsukasa who was looking at the books and stereo in Miyuki and Kagami's hands.

The group went back into the electronic store and dumped the rest of the stuff in box to load onto the truck. After the box was loaded, the manager came up to them and said that the driver will wait until they arrived back at the address. Thirty minutes later, Konata and co. arrived back at the mansion and true to the manager's word, the truck was there at the driveway.

Konata smiled and turned to the group behind her. "Pretty convenient, eh?"

"Yeah, that was an awfully generous store." Kagami agreed. "Let's help them carry everything in."

"But-" Konata was interrupted by a stern glare from Kagami.

"It's the least we can do."

"Okay, okay you have a point. I'll unlock the door for them and then help you guys out."

Doing just that, Konata quickly unlocked the door and walked back to the truck. Giving Harry the stuffed T-Rex and the Teddy Ruxben, Konata herself carried one of the NES systems while the other NES and games where carried by one of the truck drivers. Tsukasa carried her new frying pan while Kagami and Miyuki carried their stuff. The TV and miniature train set was soon carried in by the second truck driver.

Leaving the load in the main front room, the girls bid farewell to the drivers as they were pulling out of the driveway. Soon all was quite as Konata closed the front door. Turning to the group, Konata spoke up saying...

"Alright, let's get this stuff into our rooms."

The group agreed and after some problems, Konata managed to get the TV and one of the NES systems upstairs but left them along for the time being and went to see how Harry was doing.

"Yo squirt! Need any help?" ask Konata as she walked into the room.

From his position on the floor Harry was trying to unbox the train but was having a hard time doing so. Looking up, he asked...

"Miss Konata?...Can you help me out with this?"

Looking down at the box, she quickly deduced that judging by how hard the plastic surrounding the box was, she would need scissors.

"I'll be right back Harry. I need some scissors from the kitchen to help me open that box."

With a nod from her son, Konata went back downstairs to retrieve the scissors in the kitchen. She then walked into the kitchen and said...

"Hey Tsukasa." Quickly grabbing the scissors, Konata walked out saying... "By Tsukasa."

As the door closed, Tsukasa turned around confused and thought... 'I thought I heard Kona-chan's voice just now?' Shrugging off the odd feeling, she looked toward her new kitchenware and said...

"Your going to help me cook great meals. Your my new precious that belongs to me and me alone."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze up as a voice popped up behind her.

"Sigh...Tsukasa...You do realize that your talking to a frying pan right?" asked Kagami who was checking on her sister's sudden lack of sanity.

Back upstairs Konata and Harry were unboxing the train. Looking at the separate instructions, the two of them worked simultaneously on the two halves. Konata worked on the tracks while Harry worked on the train itself. Within the hour, they managed to get it up and working in the corner away from anyone who would be walking into the room. Turning it off, the duo walked back downstairs for lunch.

"I hope you're hungry!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. "Fifi and I worked extra hard to make something really good!"

"...Fifi...?" Kagami asked.

"Uh-huh! She's...my...frying...pan..." Tsukasa realized what was wrong with this picture.

"Are you okay, sis?" Kagami asked.

"I...I think so..."

Konata and Harry walked through the door and into the kitchen. They stopped in confusion as they looked at the scene before them. Miyuki had just came in right behind them and stopped with a confused look on her face as she surveyed the room.

"Um...what exactly is going on here?" Miyuki asked as her head titled to the side as she looked toward Kagami for any answer that she could give.

Sighing in defeat, Kagami spoke up... "Tsukasa made lunch with Fifi. I then..."

"...Fifi?..." asked Konata

"The frying pan Konata, the frying pan." replied Kagami who looked rather annoyed to be interrupted. She then continued, "I then after finding out "Fifi" was the name given to the frying pan, asked her to see if she was okay. She responded then by saying that she was."

Konata then asked Miyuki something... "Hey Miyuki-san!"

Looking over at Konata, Miyuki raised an eyebrow and asked... "Yes Izumi-san?"

Konata then answered... "I was wondering...could you hand me the phonebook?'

Everyone in the room looked surprised at the question that they were not expecting.

"Uh...Konata? What would you need a phonebook for? What number would you be looking for?" asked Kagami who was for some reason pointing her finger loosely at Konata.

"Oh I'm just going to be calling a priest to find out what we should do about the frying pan. I mean ever sense Tsukasa picked the thing up, she started acting weirder from her norm. I know some people call their cars and other similar things like stuffed animals and the like...but I don't know. Should we make more observations before calling a priest on this subject?" Konata said and asked as she herself seemed a bit unsure on what to do.

"You guys are so meeeeean..." Tsukasa moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's not healthy to name cooking utensils." Miyuki said seriously.

"I know that now, please stop."

With a sigh, Kagami spoke out loud saying, "Alright! Time out!" Getting everyone's attention, she looked back at her sister and said softly, "Look Tsukasa. We are just concerned. But if you want us to stop...we'll stop okay?"

"You promise?" asked a slightly annoyed Tsukasa who's eyes still held some suspicion at everyone.

With a cry of "YES!" echoing in the kitchen portion of the room, Tsukasa just gave up and returned to her happy self.

"Well now that were done with the little episode just now, how about we eat?" asked Konata as she made her way to the cabinets and took out a couple of plates for everyone. Konata then started taking some vegetables and rice and topped it off with some Teriyaki chicken. She then made a second plate for Harry. Walking back as the others went to get there food, Konata moved a chair out of the way with her foot as she then placed the plates onto the table.

"Harry! Come over here and sit down! Your food is going to get cold real quick if you don't." said Konata as she sat down and began eating while the twins and Miyuki sat on the stools at the counter.

Harry soon walked over and began eating his food. As he took his first bite out of the chicken, he was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

Later all the meals were over and the plates were washed. The group minus Konata decided to take naps in their rooms. Konata decided now was the time to hook up the new NES system to the mounted TV. Taking out the system, she noted the different cables and controllers as well as the Zapper. Soon she managed hook the system to the back of the TV and plugged the wire for the Cable TV into the slot of the splitter box that was part of the NES wiring. Taking a step back, she noticed that the Console was on the floor and got an idea to try out if she made the connections correctly. Running upstairs, Konata came back with a game. She was then pleased to know that the connections worked and the system started up fine. Putting down the controller and shutting of the TV, Konata walked back upstairs to take a nap. If she had stayed a little bit longer, she would have noticed (thanks to the rip) that two identical spirits manifested into the room.

"Aw it's so nice that Kami allowed us to come here. I've nearly forgotten what this place looked liked" asked spirit one who was warring a pair of small jeans and a slightly baggy shirt.

"Yes it is. I wonder though...what would MY daughter's reaction be to her being able to see and hear us?" asked spirit two who was warring her white sundress with her white hat.

Turning to her companion, spirit one said, "Eh...I don't know...I'd give them a few hours before they come back here to watch TV."

With that said, the spirits looked around and said, "This is going to be along wait...sigh."

Around five o' clock, the spirits were just walking around the room as they were completely bored from waiting and turned on the TV. Ten minutes passed as the kitchen door opened allowing the group to walk through into the room.

Kagami heard the TV and turned to Konata. "Konata...didn't you say you turned off the TV before you went to rest? Also, why is it playing a soap opera?"

Blinking as she was trying to register what she was seeing, "I may not know why the channel was changed to a station that had a soap opera on but I may know who the perpetrators are who did it. Can you guys take a look at the couch for a minute?"

The others one by one began looking and noticed two identical heads with long blue hair that looked a lot like their friend/mother Konata sticking out from the top of the couch.

"You guys can see them right? I'm NOT hallucinating this event in my sleep right!?" asked a slightly freaked out Konata who took a step back and accidently bumped into Tsukasa which caused Konata to lose her footing and slip on the floor.

Miyuki and Tsukasa helped her off the floor as Kagami was slacked jawed at seeing slightly discolored Konata look a likes sitting on the couch. Thankfully the group would get their answers as the commercials on the channel started playing. The Konata look a like in the white sundress got up and walked to the TV turning it off. Turning around, the group got a full view of her.

Harry not knowing who this woman was looked up to his mother and asked, "Miss. Konata...who is this woman?"

Shakily looking down at her son and back again at the spirit, Konata replied, "Harry this is someone I thought I wouldn't see again until I kicked the bucket. This is my mother...Izumi Kanata your Grandmother."

While the group was processing what they were seeing with their own eyes, Kanata began processing her own thoughts as her eyes made her look like a deer in headlights. Kanata's counterpart (who Konata took notice of) on the other hand was laughing out load at seeing her reaction.

"Wo wo wo...HOLD IT! What do you mean by son? Last time I checked on you several months ago during the "Camera Incident", you sure as hell weren't pregnant! And..and..an..sigh...please explain to me please." begged Kanata

Two hours later both Kanata's were filled in on what was going on from the time Konata and Co. were sucked from their world and into this world, finding out about this world's Konata's disappearance and being mistaken for her, gaining custody over Harry, finding out about the now interdimensional cellphones and buying a few thing to liven up the mansion. Needless to say the spirits had their jaws on the floor. Shaking her head as she recovered, Konata's mom smiled and said...

"When Kami told us about the rip and how you girls were now in my counterpart's universe and who someone changed the timeline for the better. I will admit...I was confused but also ecstatic that I would be able to talk to you again."

"Hey! I kinda have question for your kid "Other me". cried the other Kanata who had her hand slightly raised.

Konata on the other hand had a sweet drop as she thought... 'What could she want to ask me? Wait "Other me?"...was that a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference?'

Turning herself around to look at the couch, Kanata looked at her counterpart and asked... "What question would that be?" This also got Konata to pay attention

Getting up from her laying position and began sitting on her legs, Harry's world's Kanata turned to Konata and asked, "How did you manage to pull that "Hadoken" move off?"

Scratching her head as she though of an answer, Miyuki spoke up for the first time in the conversation and said, "I believe I may have an answer to that."

All heads turned to Miyuki to hear her explanation on how that was possible.

'Well...here goes.' thought Miyuki as she began to explain her theory.

"I believe from what I read of the books, only those who are wizards or witches can see ghost. We can see and hear the both of you just fine. I think when we crossed over to this world we gained the ability to do magic. Just not in the same way as normal wizarding folks seem to do it."

Kagami thought about what was said by her friend and replied, "Actually I think Miyuki might be on to something here. Konata was the first to discover hers as magic is emotional and intent based. And as much I hate to admit it, she would be the one of us to have the most control over it do to the different powers she seeing in her games and what type of effect they had on the fictional characters. I can also assume the reason why my sister was acting weird earlier...(Kagami turned to Tsukasa and mouth a quick sorry and returned back to what was saying) when she named her frying pan Fifi is because her magic started to awaken and was affecting her mentally."

Thinking what was being said, got both Kanata's to think. Then Konata's mom said, "Yes I agree with the both of you on this. That seems the most logical.

"I also agree on this." stated the other Kanata as she finally got off the couch and said one last thing.

"By the way Konata...girls..."

The group looked at her as she continued.

"You all have my blessing to use this mansion and the fortune to your desires..." Noticing her body fading, the other Kanata finished what she was saying. Well...My times up." finished the other Kanata as started to fade faster.

"WAIT!" cried Konata getting the group to look at her.

"Do you happen to know the whereabouts of this world's Konata?"

Konata's mom spoke up for her fading counterpart saying... "Konata...Kami has been looking into it within the last year when this world's Soujirou past away. Currently we don't know her whereabouts."

Looking a bit down about her mother's answer, Konata looked back up and asked something that was sorta bugging her as she saw her mom's counterpart completely fade away...

"Question! Um...not to be rude mom but...why are you still here?"

Gaining a sweet drop as she answered her daughter's question. "Kami and my counterpart gave me permission to haunt this place. On the other hand, think of it this way...we can finally catch up on the things we both missed as mother and daughter."

For the first time in along time, Konata had tears fall as she smiled at her mom.

"Mom, I'd hug you right now, but...the whole ghost thing makes it kinda hard..."

"I know, dear."

"...I...I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again after all these years..."

"Yes it is good to finally see and talk to you as well Konata. Sigh...As much as I know that your father loves you...I'm glad your not living with him right now."

Konata raised her eyebrow and asked... "Huh? Why is that?...Is it because of his habits?"

"Geez Konata...what do you think?" Kagami said sarcastically

Both mother and daughter gained a sweet drop as the both knew of over several dozen reasons right off the bat without the need to really think about it.

"Ye..ah, I do agree with my mom..." said Konata

Turning look at her son, Konata asked, "Harry? Do you want to show your grandma your room upstairs?"

"But there isn't much in there." Harry answered with much confusion

Konata thought for a moment and replied, "Eh...show her the new train you got!"

Clasping her hands together, Kanata excitedly said, "Yes! I think that's a great idea! Then afterwards Harry and I can get to know one another."

"Okay...Harry go on upstairs and I'll send your grandma up there in a few moments." said Konata

With a nod, Harry left the room as Kanata turned back toward Konata and asked, "Dear...what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Blinking, Konata said, "The ghost in the camera photo that me and dad took...that was you wasn't it?"

"Hmhmhmhm...yes Konata that was me. Also yes that was still me chasing your father around the room with the hardback book when he tried to burn the camera when he thought it was cursed."

"Hahahaha! Oh man I really wish we had been there to see that!" said a laughing Kagami

"Yes...that does sound like a very amusing site to see." said Miyuki

"Hehehehe...I'm sorry we missed that. I wish we had magic sooner so we could have been able to see it." said Tsukasa who throwing her own laughing fit.

Kanata turned to Konata again and said... "Konata, I'm going upstairs now okay?"

With that Kanata walked out of the room and through the door leaving the girls by themselves.

"So..." Konata began. "Anyone up for some old school Super Mario Bros.?"


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had past since Kanata's spirit arrived to "haunt" the mansion. During the three days, Tsukasa's magic started doing odd things such as causing her to levitate off the ground and hear other's thoughts. Konata later explained that while that she didn't know the levitation ability, Konata did know that the hearing the thoughts was probably an altered form of the mind magic called legilimency that was probably more connected to telepathy. Tsukasa was currently in the kitchen making everyone breakfast. As she was cooking, she thought back to when she started gaining her powers.

Two days ago the group of the Izumi household woke up at a scream. Kagami knowing the voice the best quickly got up and rushed out her bedroom door. She was greeted by the others outside in the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled a frantic Kagami

Turning to their friend, Konata spoke first...

"How are we supposed to know Kagami? We just got up at the same time you did."

"Yes Kagami-san..." Miyuki began as she was looking at Kagami while standing in her pajamas. Just like Izumi-san said. We don't know what is going at the moment."

Harry realizing nothing was currently being done decided to just turn the doorknob and open the door to see what was with the scream.

As the door opened, the three girls stopped talking and looked inside only to see a bewildering site to behold. Miyuki was the first to walk into the room and asked Kanata who glided through the walls and landed on the floor.

"Tsukasa's magic perhaps?"

Turning her head to her side to answer the question, Kanata said... "It certainly does seem to be the case." Looking back up, Kanata continued to stare at a floating Tsukasa who was starting to calm down and actually looked like she was beginning to enjoy feeling weightless as she floated above her bed.

'She seems to be enjoying this a little bit too much.' thought Konata as she observed her floating friend

Tsukasa suddenly looked very confused as she looked at Konata. She then asked, "Kona-chan?...Am I hearing your thoughts?"

This question got everyone's attention as Konata soon asked a question of her own. "Ah...Tsukasa...what was I thinking just now?"

Staring back down at her friend, Tsukasa replied, "Um...you were thinking I was enjoying my self too much floating here."

"Yep! That sounds about right." said Konata who quickly got over her friend's sudden ability for mind magic.

Suddenly the sound of WHAM! was heard as Tsukasa fell onto and off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Miyuki exclaimed, rushing to the fallen girl's side. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." wined Tsukasa as she soon help up by her friend.

After the incident, the group decided to organize the basement into a room dedicated to learning to control their powers.

'Yeah...that fall was painful.' Tsukasa thought as she turned over the pancakes on her frying pan. Harry soon came in through the door yawning as he said.

"Good Morning Miss. Tsukasa. What's for breakfast?"

Turning around Tsukasa noticed him as replied, "Oh! Good morning to you too Harry. Breakfast is almost ready. We're having pancakes. Um...do you want me to help you onto the stool we bought for you?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Harry quickly said...

"No thank you Miss Tsukasa, your cooking right now. You never leave the stove unattended."

"Well yes you are normally correct, but I'm now done." said Tsukasa as she turned off the stove and placed the pancakes onto the plates that were ready. Picking up one of the plates that was closes to her, she then walked over to the table and set it down. Turning to Harry, Tsukasa pulled the stool over to the table and placed Harry on it. Picking up the syrup from table, Harry poured it onto his pancakes and began to eat.

Ten minutes past as the door opened again allowing recently awakened inhabitants to come into the room.

"Good morning everyone! How did everyone sleep last night?" Asked Kanata who walked through the refrigerator.

Blinking as she looked at the spirit, Kagami spoke up.

"No matter how many times I see you walking or gliding through stuff...I don't think I'll get used to seeing that."

"As for my sleep...I got a question for you mom." said Konata

Looking at her daughter, Kanata tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Your a spirit correct?"

Getting a nod from Kanata, Konata continued saying...

"Well...if your a spirit that can glide and walk through solid mass then...HOW THE HECK DO YOU WAKE ME UP BY TRIPPING ON THINGS IF YOUR NON CORPOREAL!?"

Kanata gained a sweet drop at her daughters sudden outburst?

"Um...Really, really bad luck...?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a valid explanation..."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady."

"Pardon for intruding on the conversation but...Izumi-san..." Miyuki began asking

"Yes?..." replied both mother and daughter

"Um...I..I mean Konata-san...you said you woke up because your mother somehow tripped over something in your room correct?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, if I seem to remember correctly, there are a lot of different tales of corporeal ghosts in Japanese lore alone. So it may be safe to assume Kanata-san may be either gaining an ability to become temporarily corporeal or is becoming corporeal. Though judging how she seems to be going back and forth though...it's hard to say either way."

"Or maybe our still stabilizing magic is effecting her?" questioned Kagami

Konata thought for a moment and said, "Maybe what Kagami just could actually be the reason. Both myself and Tsukasa are currently training our still developing powers. But until we know for sure, we can only speculate."

"Uh...Sorry for interrupting but are you guys going to eat your pancakes or are Harry and I going to have to eat you plates too?" said Tsukasa who seemed a little peeved that only Harry and her were the only ones eating the food that she cooked for breakfast.

The others quickly apologized to her and quickly got their plates and started eating their fill. Fifteen minutes later, the group were sitting at the couch watching TV.

"Huh...there doesn't seem to be anything on TV today." said Konata

"But isn't that the way it is normally?" said Konata's mom who was sitting on the couch's left armrest as she looked at her daughter while answering her question.

"True...but there's nothing going on now." Konata replied as was soon hit on the head by Kagami who told her...

"Will you be quite Konata? I'm trying to listen to this advertisement for a circus that's coming this weekend." asked Kgami who proceeded to turn up the volume for everyone.

"A CIRCUS?!" Tsukasa was on the couch in mere seconds. "OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE TO GO, PLEASE?! CAN WE GO?!"

"Hell yeah!" Konata replied. "Let's do it!"

"I can go too right?" asked Harry who looked at his mother in a way that made it look like he was begging.

"Of course you can go squirt." said Konata who looked down at him with a beaming smile.

Miyuki soon shown her interest at going as well by saying, "I hope they have snacks while we're in the tents."

Tilting her head to face her friend, Konata replied, "I'm sure they do Miyuki-san. Even if they don't sell them in the tents, we can still get them outside."

"Hey...I just thought of something!" said Kagami as she realized something.

"Hmm?" Hummed Konata showing her friend that she had her attention.

"How are we going to get there?"

A preverbal light bulb shined above Konata as she shouted "A-HA! I GOT IT!"

"Got what Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa as she got a bit more comfortable on the cushion.

"I'll call Ed and see if he can take us there." exclaimed Konata as she got up and started heading toward the phone.

"Well, he was assigned to us by his department. So he would be the most logical to call upon in this situation." said Miyuki as she adjusted her glasses.

"This Ed you girls keep talking about...is that this Officer Flinch?" asked Kanata

"Uh...yeah why?" asked a confused Konata who turned around and asked herself why her mother asked about him so suddenly.

"Oh...no reason in particular dear. I was just asking." said a slightly smiling Kanata who was suddenly thinking of different plans for the future.

Suddenly a chill went down Konata's spine as she looked at her mother. Then a tear drop appeared on the back of her head as she quickly realized her mother's plan when she asked about the officer.

Konata spoke up saying "Mom...Please don't tell me what I think is gonna happen..."

The other girls quickly gained confused looks as they felt alienated from the conversation.

"Uh...Konata?" Kagami began and then continued. "What are you talking about?"

Konata turned around and replied, "I think my mom is going to try to play match maker with me and Ed."

All of Konata's friend's facefaulted as they heard what she said. When the group turned to question Kanata on it though...they noticed an odd absence of a certain ghost in the room.

"Hey! She disappeared on us!...No far! I was going to interrogate her till she spilled the beans on her plans." whined Konata who looked annoyed that her interrogation would have to wait.

"Sigh...Konata calm down and just call Ed to see if he can take us to the circus this weekend." ask Kagami who looked just as annoyed as Konata.

Taking a few moments to calm down, Konata walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

Picking up the phone in his office that he was recently given, Officer Flinch said, "Officer Flinch speaking... Oh hello Miss. Izumi! What do you need?...A circus this weekend?...I'll give you a call tonight to see if it's possible. Alright...have a good day." He soon hung up the receiver and leaned back into his chair. Taking a few moments of rest, he then turned his attention to the one thing he hated the most above all else. "Damn paper work! Why won't you go away?" wined Ed as he reluctantly taken out a pencil and began writing.

Later back at the Izumi residents, the group was scattered doing there own thing. Kanata was soon found and was comically lectured by both Kagami and Miyuki who reminded her that Konata still had a lot of stuff on her mind. Needless to say, Kanata left to apologize to her daughter. Tsukasa was watching TV in the main room with Harry who was looking a bit tired as his eyes started drooping. Not long after that Tsukasa also fell asleep with her tilting on her left shoulder with Harry doing the same thing only in the opposite direction.

Konata was oddly enough not in her room playing her games or watching TV. Instead, she was in the basement tapping into her now active magic. Standing on the soft blue plastic mat, she launched a couple of magic enhanced kicks into the punching bag followed by a few punches. Seven minutes later, she lunched a Hadoken which ended up destroying the poor bag leaving a mess on the floor.

"Crap! Kagami is going to freak out when she sees this mess." said a panicking Konata who started cleaning the mess up with a nearby broom. Fifteen minutes past as Konata took a breather and rested with a water bottle . Tacking a chug from the water she then turned to a nearby calendar and clock. Looking at the date, she noticed the words "Pick up Harry's new Glasses." Her eyes went wide as she completely forgot about them. She left the bench and ran upstairs and into the main room after passing through the kitchen. Walking up to the couch, she quickly noticed Harry was sleeping.

"Sigh...As much as I don't like waking him up, I'm going to have to do it." Bending down, Konata began to gently shake Harry awake while saying...

"Harry...you need to wake up. We need to pick up your glasses today."

"Hmm?...Miss. Konata? My glasses?" said a sleepy Harry as he tried to wake up.

Walking over to a table, Konata written a note stating where the duo went. On their way out of the room, they ran into Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san, do you want to come with us?" asked Konata who had Harry's hand in hers.

"Where are you two going?" Miyuki questioned the two.

Looking a bit sheepish , Konata quickly explained what happened and where they were going.

"Oh dear, I'm not surprised you forgot considering all that's happened..." Miyuki moaned.

"Yeah, well, we need to hurry before it's to late." Konata replied.

The three quickly walked out the front door and locked it. Even though they were walking fast down the sidewalk, they weren't walking fast enough to actually where themselves out. After taking the road on the left of the fork, the trio managed to reach the building that Harry gotten his eye examination from. Looking at the time the building closes, the trio sighed in relief at the fact they still had several hours before closing time. Taking a breather on a nearby bench, Konata looked at Miyuki and said...

"Good thing I put up that calendar in the basement huh."

"Yes it was a rather interesting idea you had to put that up. If I remember Kagami-san's reaction correctly...she thought it was pointless and unnecessary." Miyuki replied

"Yeah...that sounds just like her to say that. Any way, let's wait for a little bit before going in." said Konata as she made sure Harry was doing okay.

"I agree...the walk was rather long despite it not as long if we had a vehicle to drive." I'm rather exhausted.

"Do you want to wait inside while both Harry and I get his glasses?" asked a concerned Konata

"Yes...that would be much appreciated." replied Miyuki who looked ready to drop.

With a nod, the trio opened the door to the building and walked in. Miyuki went to go sit down at one of the waiting chairs while Konata located a water dispenser. Quickly filling the plastic glass with the water, Konata walked over to her friend and said...

"Here Miyuki-san, you really look like you need it."

"Huff...huff...huff...thank you Izumi-san." said Miyuki as she grabbed the plastic glass and began take sips from it as she noticed Harry and Konata go up to the front desk to pick up the glasses.

Up at the front desk, Konata said, "Excuse me a minute but I'm here to pick up my son's new glasses. I was told three days ago that they would be ready."

The receptionist at the desk looked at her and did a double take and was about to say something but was interrupted by Konata saying...

"I know I look like I'm too young to have a kid, but I'm actually eighteen. Can we get the glasses now please?"

Looking a bit taken a back from the appearance of the young woman in front of her, the receptionist quickly went to the files and checked the ID picture on the files till she found the picture with Konata on it. Taking it back with her, the receptionist asked...

"Are you Miss. Izumi? And your here to pick up your son's new glasses today?"

Nodding in response to the questions, the receptionist went to retrieve the eye doctor to get the glasses. Several minutes past as the doctor came out with a pair of new glasses. Handing them to Harry and watching him replace the old ones with the new ones, the doctor asked Harry...

"How do they feel? Are the frames too tight? Do they need adjusting?"

"No sir...they feel fine. I'm glad I'm able to actually see now." said an excited Harry

Giving the boy a nod, the doctor turned to Konata's direction and asked...

"Miss. Izumi, are you using your Debit card for the payment of the eye glasses?'

A short transaction later, the duo walked over to Miyuki who to Konata's relief, was doing fine.

"I guess you were a bit dehydrated huh?" said Konata

As Miyuki was getting up from the chair, she said, "Yes...the water did seem to help me get over it rather quickly. Thank you again for the glass of water Izumi-san."

"Think nothing of it! Um...do you want to refill the glass before we go? It's a long walk back."

Replying back, Miyuki said, "That won't be necessary...the temperature is going down along with the sun as we speak."

"Let's head back then."

Harry took in the sights around him with a massive smile on his face. "I can see...I can really see..." He could scarcely believe it. Konata chuckled.

"Yep, how's it feel to actually be able to see a foot in front of your face?

"It really feels nice. Miss. Konata. Though I feel a little weird suddenly." replied Harry as crunched his eyes shut for a moment trying to get the sudden dizziness out of his system.

"That is to be expected as your eyes are going to take time to adjust to your new lenses in your glasses. I unfortunately had to deal with that several times in the past." said Miyuki as she gave Harry a sympathetic look.

Taken a bit longer than usual due to the frequent stops because of Harry dizzy spells, the trio managed to get home safely. Walking up the driveway, Konata spotted a cat with a pattern on it's face resembling glasses off to the side in the grass. Knowing who it really was, she smiled at it and continued onward to the door. Opening the door, they walked into the front room. Closing the front door and making sure it was locked, Konata walked behind Harry and Miyuki as they moved into the main room. Smelling the food that was cooking, Konata walked up to Tsukasa and said...

"We're back."

Turning around, Tsukasa took a look at the trio and noticed Harry's new glasses. Walking up to him, she asked...

"It's so good to know that you can see better. How do they feel?"

Looking up to her, Harry replied, "They feel fine except for the dizziness that I'm feeling right now. Miss. Miyuki said, it would take time for my eyes to fully adjust to the lenses of my new glasses."

Turning back to Konata, Tsukasa then said to her...

"Thanks for leaving the note. Kanata-san was the one who noticed it when we were looking for you earlier."

The door opened again for Kagami to enter. Noticing Konata was back, she walked over to her and bopped her on her head and said...

"That was for giving us that scare when we were trying to look for you and Harry. When your mom found the note that you left, we figured Miyuki went with you when we couldn't find her either. Next time leave the note near one of us if you do that again!"

"Alright...alright...I get it! Sheesh...calm down I'm sorry okay?" replied Konata who seemed a bit irritated at being somewhat yelled at.

"Any way...how did getting Harry's glasses go?"

"Well...the highlights of the event in order were... Miyuki-san becoming dehydrated, me giving her a plastic cup of water, telling a receptionist that I was indeed an adult who had a kid, getting Harry's glasses, taking a bit longer than usual walking home because of Harry feeling dizzy because of the lenses, and spying a certain Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts in her animagus form of a cat in our driveway." Konata replied

"Oh...that wa...WAIT WHAT!?" yelled Kagami who ran out of the room and into the front room. Konata quickly followed her.

Looking outside, Kagami did indeed notice the cat off to the side in the grass looking straight at the window. Kagami thought to herself, 'No matter how you look at it, that is creepy."

"Do you think we should let her in? I think she would like an explanation as to who we are and why Harry is with us. She did try to get Dumbledore to not leave Harry with the Dursleys when the half giant Hagrid arrived that night. It's the least we can do to put her mind at ease." said Konata as she looked between her friend and the cat outside

"Okay, I get your point Konata. I'll open the door for her." said Kagami as she went to the door and said to the cat "Excuse me, Miss...I think you're wondering why Harry's not with his relatives?" Kagami said calmly. "Just turn to your normal form and come inside. We'll explain everything."

To say the cat looked surprised was an understatement. It started looking back and forth to make sure the coast was clear. After seeing that the coast was clear, the cat transformed back into her human form known by the Wizarding World as Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking at the young woman in front of her, McGonagall eyed that see dressed like a muggle. Knowing Harry hasn't been harmed from what she seen, McGonagall decided to take the risk and began to walk forward while her hand went into her pocket for quick access if it would be needed.

Seeing that the Professor took the invite, Kagami waited till she walked through the door and closed it. Looking at their new guest, Konata who got off of one of the front room's chairs said...

"Hi! Welcome to the Izumi estate. This is my mansion. You can call me Konata."

McGonagall looked down at who she thought was a small child until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to look at the young woman who invited her into the mansion, the professor saw that the young woman was about to speak. Curious about what was going to be said, McGonagall listened...

"Hello Miss, my name is Kagami Hiiragi. As my friend here has stated, this mansion belongs to her. And believe it or not...she's actually older than myself. In fact, she the only legal adult in the mansion at the age of Eighteen."

McGonagall knowing that there were indeed people in the world that had that sort of problem, she decided to just nod and not intrude on the possible sensitive subject. Kagami then turned to Konata who was near the kitchen door and said...

"Hey Konata, can you go on ahead and tell the others we have a guest?"

"Already ahead of you Kagami!" said Konata as she left for the kitchen.

Turning back to the Hogwarts Professor next to her, Kagami then asked...

"Before we go in, is there anything you wish to know?"

"Yes there is...I wish to know why Mr. Potter is not living with his relatives."

Pinching her the bridge of her nose, Kagami took a moment and counted backwards from Ten to help herself contain her rage at the mention of the Dursleys. After calming down, Kagami quickly said, "While I can't say everything as it would be too lengthy...I will say we rescued Harry from child abuse. We got him to a hospital...thankfully in time too. If it wasn't for his over abundant of magic, Harry wouldn't have survived that night. Vernon Dursley was getting ready to actually kill him when Konata knocked on the door forcing Vernon to shove an unconscious Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. Konata managed to do some muggle fighting moves to knock Vernon unconscious allowing my friends to get Harry to the ambulance that shortly arrived. Vernon was arrested on the spot."

McGonagall was almost in tears at hearing about the son of two of her deceased students had to endure. She looked back at Kagami and asked, "So your muggles but somehow know of our hidden world...how is that?"

Kagami replied, "Don't worry on that. The answer to that question will be explained when we enter the kitchen as everyone else plus Harry is waiting for us to arrive.

Nodding again, the two of them walked up to the door and opened it. Upon walking into the kitchen, McGonagall saw Harry at a table eating some food that seemed a bit Asian in origin. Taking the rest of the room into her vision, she noticed another young woman with pink hair brewing some tea while another girl with a yellow bow on her head who to her was probably a relative of Kagami's was putting the Asian food onto other plates.. Turning to her right, McGonagall saw a girl identical to Konata in a white sundress sitting on the couch watching the TV. Though looking closer, she noticed the girl looked rather otherworldly pale almost as if wasn't alive...

McGonagall then quickly turned her head as Konata spoke up...

"Alright everyone, we have a special guest from Hogwarts. So let's have you guys introduce yourselves to her and we can tell her our story."

First the girl with the yellow bow on her head spoke up saying, "Um...hello, I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi. I'm Kagami's younger sister."

The second girl to go was the pink haired one. "Greetings McGonagall-san! My name is Miyuki Takara and I am a good friend of Konata-san."

Then McGonagall looked to her right and saw the Konata look a like standing smiling at her. What the professor wasn't expecting though was that everyone else in the room look toward the spirit's direction as well signifying that they could see her. The spirit opened he mouth and said, "Hello Professor...my name is Kanata Izumi. I am Konata's mother."

Hearing a quick clap suddenly snap McGonagall out of the sudden daze. She noticed Konata speak up...

"Alright Professor...you've seemed to have noticed that we indeed can see my mother. Which means we do have magic. But before you go and ask us a bunch questions, please allow us to tell you our story okay?"

Taking a chair offered by Miyuki, McGonagall sat down to listen.

"Okay, so first of all..." Konata began. "It all started after our graduation ceremony. We were hanging out at my house one last time, and Tsukaka and Kagami got called back home by their parents. But while they were leaving, some kind of weird portal thing opened up."

Taking a moment to sip from her drink, Konata continued on saying, "Then we arrived in this world after failing to get Tsukasa to safety and getting sucked into the portal. We then got brought to the police station, found out I have a counter-part that has been missing for years in this world and got mistaken for her. I then gained custody over Harry and legally adopted him as my son. We also bought some personal things for all of us for our enjoyment or to liven up the place. We had my mom's spirit and her counter-part's spirit make an appearance...my mom stayed to haunt the place but her counter-part left to go back to the after life, but not before giving me her blessing to use the fortune and mansion to my needs. We recently found out the portal was possibly magical in origin and gave us magical powers somehow. We're still learning to control them. Today we got Harry new glasses."

Speechless was the best way to describe McGonagall's expression at that moment in time as her mind reeled in the information given to her and began to process it.

"Well...It certainly seems to have been an eventful time for you girls...And...Thank you all so much for saving Harry from those terrible, TERRIBLE people...I'll be sure to give Albus an earful about this when I see him next."

"Please do that! That old man is on my list of people I want to punch." added Konata

"Um...yes of course...I will tell him that you are most displeased with Harry's original placement. Though there is one thing that I have to ask..." said McGonagall

"Huh? What's that?" asked Konata

"Can you please explain to me how you knew about Harry and the Wizarding World in the first place? I'm rather curious about that." asked McGonagall

"Sure I can! In the world we come from, Harry is a fictional character that eventually goes through his life at Hogwarts. Bit let me tell you this...his life there was anything but safe."

Recoiling in shock McGonagall had thoughts going through her head.

'What? Never in all my years have I heard someone say Hogwarts wasn't safe. What could have happened in these books that seem to mirror the future events in this world to cause someone to say that the school wasn't safe?'

"Yeah the fictional Harry of the book series did have a couple of friends but more or less he was on his own near the end of each book." said Konata after taking another sip of her drink.

"If you don't mind me asking...what sorts of dangers would Hogwarts face in the coming years?" asked McGonagall as her mind raced a mile a minute thinking what the dangers would be.

"I guess I was sent here for a reason, but I don't know if telling you the events or a brief summary is a good thing or not. For example...I tell you about what is supposed to happen in the first book but it changes into three trolls instead one or something."

Kagami decided to butt into the conversation and said as she face palmed...

"Konata...that's ridiculous."

"Yes...that theory is preposterous. If that sort of thing were to happen, then the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds would be in constant chaos thanks to the Time Turners being used to "Predict the Future". Having someone being killed by there younger self causing an infinite loop is bad enough. So can you please tell me what is more than likely going happen?" lectured McGonagall

"Okay fine...I'll tell. Sigh...the first book details the events regarding the Philosopher's Stone which was put into a mirror at Hogwarts for safe keeping. After a couple of trials of traps protecting the mirror, the fictional Harry meets the current DADA Professor who apparently had You-Know-Who possessing him on the back of his head. You-Know-Who was after the stone to obtain the "Elixir of Life" in order to resurrect himself. Apparently the "Power of Love" was what saved Harry that Halloween Night four years ago and that was what saved the fictional Harry from the possessed Professor."

"The second year involves one of the Weasleys becoming possessed by one of You-Know-Who's Horcrux that in the form of a diary that was dropped into her cauldron by Lucius Malfoy during a visit to the book store in Diagon Ally. The second half of it involves the "Chamber of Secrets" being re-opened. The fictional Harry fights a Basilisk with Gryffindor's Sword and with help from Dumbledore's Phoenix Faux."

"Third year involves Sirius Black escaping Askaban Prison and him going after Pettigrew who is very much alive and in the form of a rat with a missing finger. I don't know if the rat is currently with the Weasleys or not yet but if he is, he goes by the name Scabbers. By the way Professor...get Dumbledore to get Sirius a trial under veritaserum so we can avoid the Ministry having Dementors patrolling Hogwarts and Harry having to fight off over a hundred of them with a single Patronus at the end of the year."

"The forth year involves the Tri-Wizard tournament being at Hogwarts and the fictional Harry being forced to participate against his will because of a Polyjuiced "Professor" in the form of Mad Eye Moody. Which causes a student to be killed by Pettigrew who then tied Harry to a tombstone and used Harry's blood unwillingly given, Pettigrew's arm, and the "Bone of the Father" to resurrect You-Know-Who."

"Needless to say the fifth year was arguably the worst of the years up to that point. With Dumbledore unable to fill the role for the DADA slot, the Ministry stepped in to put their spy as the new teacher that eventually gained the power to fire the school staff. At the end, the ministry was forced to announced You-Know-Who's return as the Minister himself saw the battle between him and Dumbledore in the main area of the ministry building after a year of trying to discredit both Harry and Dumbledore's clams of the Dark Lord's return.. Sirius was killed by his deranged cousin Bellaltrix who escaped Askaban earlier that year."

"Now Sixth year..." Konata began but was interrupted by the Professor who was actually in tears.

Quickly drying her tears, McGonagall said, "Please...no more...I..I...get the point. In need to get going. I will contact you sometime in the future. Farewell."

With that, McGonagall left with a loud "CRACK!" as she apperated out of the home.

"Huh...I think that went well. Don't you guys think?" asked Konata as she turned around to face her friends and relatives."

"Wow...the fictional me's school life sucked." said a wide eyed Harry as he finished his meal which was sadly cold due to him listening to the story more than eating the food on his plate.

Tsukasa and Miyuki wiped their own tears as they tried not to imagine their Harry going through all of that.

"I definitely know now that you girls being sent here wasn't a mistake. Saved a life and..." Kanata was interrupted by a "RIIIINNNGGGG!" coming from the phone. Konata went to answer it...

"Hello?...Oh! Hey Ed! You can? Cool! See you this weekend then!"

Turning around to face the others, Konata said, "Good news! Ed said that he can take us to the circus this weekend!" As cheeres went around in the room, a all new conversation was about to start at a certain school.

Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry: Dumbledore's office...

Albus Dumbledore's head rose at the sound of the crackling of an apparition occurring in his office. He smiled as his most trusted advisor approached him. "Hello, Minerva, how did-"

CRACK!

Taken a back at the sudden punch, Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. He then looked up to see McGonagall standing over his desk looking extremely irate at him.

"Minerva! What happened? Why did you punch me?"

"WHY...WHY did I punch you Albus?...I'll tell you why. I TOLD YOU! I BLOODY TOLD YOU TO NOT PUT JAMES AND LILY'S SON WITH THOSE MONSTERS! HE WAS ABUSED! HE NEARLY DIED ACCORDING TO HIS ADOPTIVE MOTHER. I SAW THE AMBULANCE TAKE HARRY AWAY THAT NIGHT!"

"Minerva please calm down and explain to me what exactly happened."

Taking several deep breaths until she was calm, McGonagall began...

"I arrived just in time to see an unconscious Mr. Potter being pot into one of those muggle ambulances to be taken one of their hospitals. Mr. Dursley was arrested on the spot. I then apperated away from the scene after the coast was clear. I then spent several days locating the girls who took Harry away from the hospital after he healed from his broken arms and legs. I finally managed to find the girls at the Izumi residents which is a mansion. Apparently Miss. Izumi adopted Harry as her son and was the one who defeated Mr. Dursley and saved Harry. The thing is with Miss. Izumi is that she isn't the same Konata Izumi from this world. In her world there are these books telling the possible events that would take place in the future titled after James and Lily's son Harry. What do you think Albus?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair as he thought about what was said to him. While it wasn't uncommon, it wasn't unheard of either. Every now and again people would stumble across these portals or rifts as some called them and either disappear or appear from them from other worlds. Some scholars believe that the magical creatures and even magical humans may have come from another world. The girl not being the same one from this world was interesting. Though how she managed to get a whole mansion to herself without running unto trouble was a little confusing for him. Dumbledore's thoughts went to little Harry...the events that transpired were indeed unfortunate, Albus was just glad that someone cared enough to adopt him after such a dreadful childhood the boy must of had. Shivering at the possible anger that the young woman must have toward himself, he would have to find away to make it up to the boy and his new mother. Now those books on the other hand. He didn't know what to think.

Turning back to McGonagall, Dumbledore said, "Quite unfortunate for Mr. Potter...I now realize I should have listened to your advice all those night's ago Minerva. I now will do everything in my power to try to make it up to them. Was there anything else from the books that I need to be concerned about?"

The brief summary that was once told to McGonagall by Konata was then retold to Dumbledore.

Sitting for a short moment, Dumbledore looked back up to McGonagall and said while smiling, "Minerva...I just recently heard from Arthur that his son just caught a rat and is now keeping it as a pet. Can you please retrieve Mr. Pettigrew from Mr. Weasley? As for myself...I believe it's time for a certain Marauder to be set free."

Back at the mansion...

"So, Konata, do you think things will be different now that they all have someone who knows what's going to happen in the future?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well...I'm not really sure. Some events and scenarios may change completely but others won't do so much. One such change, would be Sirius getting a trial while he's alive even though in the books he didn't." explained Konata

"I have to ask...Konata-san do you think we will be asked by Professor Dumbledore to attend Black-san's trial?" asked Miyuki

"Not too sure on that one...I don't think it would be to safe for Harry or us for that matter." said Konata

"So we just wait to see if that happens or not?" questioned Kagami

"Our best bet is to wait. Who knows...maybe Dumbledore might show up here after the trial?" said Konata as she finally finished her drink.

"Well...that is possible...though like you said Konata...we probably would have to wait and see." said Kagami

Getting tired of the conversation about "What if's", Harry said while yawning...

"Yawn...does anyone want to watch TV with me?"

Tsukasa who looked down at him and replied... "Sure Harry...just let me wash the dishes first."

Nodding in acceptance, Harry handed his plate to Tsukasa and headed toward the couch. Sitting down on the cushion, Harry relaxed as he began watching the channel his grandmother was watching earlier. Several minutes have past when Tsukasa as promised sat down next to him. Soon enough, the others followed as well starting with the resident spirit Kanata fallowed by Miyuki then Kagami and Konata.

"So is there anything good on tonight?" asked Konata who began flipping through the channel with nobody complaining.

"We could watch the news to watch out for the dangers outside the Wizarding World such as criminals and burglars with weapons. Plus always watching weather can never hurt anyone if we can be prepared for it." said Miyuki as she thought the thought out there for the rest to consider.

"Um perhaps a cooking show?" said Tsukasa until she saw the others reaction that practically said, "Do it on your own time."

Finally Kanata suggested a soap opera with the majority of the group agreeing. Konata gave Kagami the remote and looked at Harry and tossed her head back in a jerking motion multiple times signifying that she wanted Harry to follow her somewhere.

'More than likely upstairs.' thought Harry as he got up and followed his mother...which led to her room.

Turning on her TV, Konata then picked up her remote and got onto her bed. Turning to Harry while motioning for him to climb up with her, she said...

"I figured you'd want to watch something else than a soap opera. So how about trying to find some cartoons or something kid friendly to watch?"

Harry nodded and climbed up onto the bed and laid down on his stomach. Eventually, Konata stumbled on a Disney movie that was playing.

"I may not watch a lot of American animated movies, but I will say I do like the Disney variety such as this one." said Konata as she saw they were in time for the title of the movie to show.

"Sleeping Beauty?" asked Harry

Turning to him, Konata replied and said, "It may not look like much, but trust me...the villain of the movie is awesome."

Shrugging, Harry continued to watch.

Harry soon found himself glued to the screen. The green magic the villain of the film was using resonated with him for some reason...

When the movie was over, Harry turned to his mother and asked...

"Miss. Konata...that green magic Maleficent used...it seemed familiar to me somehow. But I don't remember at all or why that is."

Konata inhaled suddenly as her mind raced to remember something critical that she completely forgot to consider. A moment past as Harry grew worried as his mother wasn't responding. But inside her mind, Konata was thinking...

'Damn it! How the hell did I forget that in the books the fictional Harry eventually remembers the Avada Kedavra that used on him that night. Okay think Konata think...what else is associated with the color green...AH-HA! I think I got it! If I do it correctly, I can get him over the fear before he starts getting any possible nightmares.'

Konata turned to Harry who was a bit startled when she finally responded to him and said to him...

"Harry...you remember when I told you two days ago that your parents died as heroes? Well the spell that was used on them...the Death Spell unfortunately has the color green associated with it just like the magic Maleficent used in the movie we just watched. In my lack of intelligence, I completely forgot you could have some connection with the color. To help you put your mind at ease, I'm going to tell you about two different scenarios...that are both associated with the color green as well that hopefully help put your mind at ease.

The first one is from a game I played as a kid in my world. In this game, there are Three Golden Goddesses that created that world with there Divine powers. The first that cultivated the land was called Din. She was associated with the color Red and Power. The second Goddess Nayru created Law or the rules that the world would abide by. Her Divine color was Blue and was associated with Wisdom. Now the last Goddess is the one I want to talk about the most with you. The last Goddess Farore is represented by the color Green and Courage. Farore is the one of the three who created Life. In fact the color green in games is most of the time associated with Healing, Good Health.

The second scenario that is associated with the color green is your birth mother...more specifically, her eyes...your eyes are the same as hers. Every time you are to look at them in your reflecting Harry...remember your eyes are the same as the one that gave life to you. Her love for you created a barrier that will protect you in the future. It was that barrier that protected you that night from the Death curse. That love...her love shows that even in Death's arms, she's still willing to protect and love you with every fiber of her being. You want to know what else Harry?"

Harry looked up to her face with some tears in his eyes as he was trying to smile.

"Even if I have only known you for a short period of time...I came to love you just as much as your birth mother did. I care for you and I want you to know I'm not the only one who cares you here. Everyone...your grandmother, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all care for you. Heck! Even...Officer Flinch and Professor McGonagall care for you. What I'm trying to say...is that we all care for you Harry. And if anyone tells you otherwise...they are lying."

By the end of the end of the speech, Konata was holding a crying Harry with his head close to her chest as she pet his head.

"It's okay, kid..." She whispered. "Let it out..."

Kanata who was curious where Konata and Harry went, left the main room and was soon floating up the stairs as she heard Harry crying. Getting worried as she landed at the top, she quietly walked down the hall that led to Konata's room. Looking through the cracked open door Kanata could see her daughter holding her grandson as he cried.

Nearly an hour had past as Harry cried himself to sleep. Konata laid Harry on her bed with his head on a pillow. Pulling her covers over him, Konata walked to and opened the door to see her mother with a questioning look. Quickly motioning for her back down the hallway, Konata closed the door halfway behind her. Once away from the door, Kanata asked...

"Dear...what is going on with Harry? Why was he crying?"

"That was sort of my fault mom...both Harry and I were watching the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. After the movie, Harry mentioned the green magic Maleficent used seemed familiar to him. I think he was subconsciously remembering the Killing curse that was sent at him that night. I...managed to think of several things that were also associated with the color green which included his birth mothers eyes. I then connected her eyes to his and told him that his eyes were the same as the one who gave him life. Then I said that even though I only known him for a short period of time...I loved him as much as his birth mother did. That's why he was crying."

Kanata blinked, then smiled. "Awww...How adorable. My little girl's becoming a woman, and taking responsibility."

"Um...mom? No offence...but back when I lived with dad, I was the responsible one. I was the one who actually got the food and could actually cook. If it wasn't for me...the both of us would have been living on take out. Soooo...yeah...I know to take responsibility when it's called for it."

Kanata gained a sweet drop after she heard her daughter explanations as she thought of how Kagami described Konata when they were in school...

Seeing the odd look on her mother's face, Konata came to the inclusion that one of her friends ratted her out to her mom. "Sigh...Okay mom...I'll admit it. I wasn't the most responsible when it came to school work and a lot of other things unless I was bribed by dad with a game system or something. Now don't get me wrong mom...I may not have done a complete fantastic get all A's across the board during my time in High School, but I know I did well enough to graduate. So that counts right?"

'Even if the explanation she just gave me would make a lot of mothers very livid with their own daughters, I can't help but be glad she did graduate even if the only reason was because she was bribed by her father and if what Kagami had told was true then Konata copying off of Kagami's homework should added to that list. But from what I remember from that night several months ago, she has indeed matured since then after arriving in this world. I shudder to think what would have happed if she was the only one that arrived here and still managed to rescue Harry. Would she still be like this or would she had been changed dramatically and began to shelter him? Perhaps even blocking others out as she trained her magic to protect Harry? I'm just glad that did not happen and she is the way she is now.' thought Kanata but then answered he daughter's question...

"Yes dear...that does count. Though I will admit that your father should have put more effort in helping you in your school work than he did. But yes...I am proud of your accomplishment at graduating and maturing as the fine young woman you are now. Sigh...do you think Harry will be fine?"

Blinking at the question, Konata just shrugged and said...

"I believe he will be fine but that's really up to him and his own will. Will he allow his past to haunt him and continue to be insecure and shy or will he rise above all that and show his bravery?"

Kanata just nodded and said, "I'm going to be going back down stairs to see how the others are doing. Do you want come with me?"

"Uh...yeah sure mom. Just let me double check on Harry real quick!"

Walking quick back to the door, Konata checked to see how Harry was doing and smiled as he was snuggling with her other pillow. Closing the door, she then walked back to her mom. Both then proceeded to walk back to the main room. Upon arriving they were bombarded with questions at where they were and what happened.

"I'll tell you what happened as soon as you stop bombarding me with words." Konata said flatly. Silence. "That's better. Okay, so Harry had a bit of a breakdown up there...I took care of him."

Tsukasa tilted her head as she asked "Um...breakdown? You mean like emotionally?"

Miyuki then asked, "If you don't mind answering Konata-san...what exactly happened?"

Konata then said..."I let him watch the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty and after that, he subconsciously remembered the green of the Killing curse. To rectify that, I told him about two different things associated with the color green including his birth mother's eyes. And associated the color green with the word life. But yeah... I already fixed that problem."

"I'm defiantly impressed with you Konata...you actually thought on what you wanted to say to him. You chose your words wisely when talking to him. When I went upstairs to get something from my room, I decided to check on you and heard what you said to him, I at first was annoyed you used your habit with games to try to fix the problem but became impressed at the end of the first part when you mentioned the Goddess Farore who was connected with the color green, courage and life. I became even more impressed when you started to mention Harry birth mom's eyes and connected them in remembrance for Harry to always remember that she gave birth to him. That was a really wonderful thing you did for him. It's at times like that I wish I had a camcorder or something so I could of recorded that so Dumbledore and McGonagall could see it." said a near crying Kagami.

Konata blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Ah, it was no big deal...Any of you girls would have done the same thing, right?"

"Well yeah...of course we would have if we were in your shoes." replied Kagami who was leaning against a wall

"Yes...what sis said." answered Tsukasa

"I agree with Kagami-san." said Miyuki as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay...so that's out of the way, what are you guys planning to do now?" asked Konata

"Actually both myself and Tsukasa-san were planning to go to bed." said Miyuki as she soon yawned.

Konata soon took notice that Tsukasa without the whole twenty questions things going on, was about to drop out like a light and said, "Miyuki-san...go ahead and take Tsukasa to her room. She looks like she's about to drop any second."

Looking briefly at Tsukasa, Miyuki nodded to Konata and grabbed Tsukasa's hand and gently guided her out of the room. All that was left in the room was Konata, Kanata and Kagami. Kagami spoke up...

"Before going to bed, I wanted to head down into the training room...I've been feeling a little odd within the last two hours. I want to try to focus on that feeling and see if I can do something with it."

Feeling concerned about leaving Kagami alone to train by herself without supervision, Konata turned to her mom and said, "Mom?...Can you watch over Kagami while she trains?"

"Of course dear...I was going to suggest just that. This way she has someone watching her incase something goes wrong. I can then get you up if something does happen." replied Kanata in response to her daughter's question

"Okay...I'm not even going to argue with either of you on this as I actually agree with the condition." said Kagami as she turned around and began to walk out the door with Kanata quickly following.

Konata looked around and made sure everything was off as she then walked out the door and back upstairs. Arriving in her room, Konata quickly grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom to get changed. Three minutes later, she appeared back out and walked back into her room. Closing her door softly, she climbed into her bed while trying not to disturb her son. Carefully taking the second pillow from him, Konata put it into it's proper place and laid down to sleep. Meanwhile in the former basement now training room, Kagami looked around trying to find a good spot to sit down at.

"Good...Konata thought to put down mats on the floor..." The young woman said as she went to sit.

Looking around the room herself, Kanata spotted the mats as well and had to agree with her daughter's friend statement. She then said...

"Of course she did. It was her idea to use the basement as the training room after she noticed how big it actually was."

"Okay..okay, I get the point! So I guess I should get into the lotus position and try to meditate in order to find my magic." said Kagami as she slowly closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

'Okay...breathe in and breathe out. In and out...'

After about ten minutes of the breathing Kagami was able to concentrate on focusing on the tingling feeling from within her.

'So this is the tingling I've feeling for the last two hours. Let's see where it's coming from."

With her mind at ease, she was able to trace the tingling to a certain spot at her center. But she noticed the closer she got to it, the warmer the feeling grew.

'It's so warm...this is my core or center of my magic?' Kagami wondered as she stared at it as the different colors blended together and separated into different swirls then back again. She began walking up to it as the colors began moving faster and faster until a strand of magic latched on to her. Before she could respond, she was pulled into the core forever joining as one with it.

In the real world, Kanata was watch Kagami intently as she waited for the girl to snap out of her meditation when suddenly Kagami's eyes snapped open. For several moments, Kagami just sat there unblinking as she tried to process what happened to her. Slowly she began to feel her magic flow all around her. As she allowed the magic to bathed around her, Kanata took notice of the aura that appeared around the girl. Kanata watched as the aura danced a bit with different colors flickered here and there until it began to fade a bit. Kagami then stood up and said...

"This is amazing! Is this how Konata and my sister felt as their magic awoken? Oh I cant wait to try it out!"

"Now hang on a minute Kagami! I know that you enjoy the feeling of your magic right now but I think you need to calm down! Remember...you are the one in control not the magic! Don't allow it to control you!" yelled Kanata.

Kagami shook her head. "Right...Sorry..." She calmed herself down. "I'll try again..."

Concentrating on keeping the magic under control was a lot harder then how Tsukasa and Konata made it look, but Kagami wasn't one to give up on this chance. It took a better part of an hour for her to be able to push the magic into place where it was actually manageable to call upon without getting overwhelmed by it though. Eventually the magic calmed down allowing Kagami to sigh in relief as she looked at Kanata who smiled back knowing that Kagami was fine.

"Well...that was a relief. I'm glad you managed to get it under control. How do you feel now?" Asked Kanata who was concerned about Kagami.

"Believe me...I'm glad as well. I didn't realize that magic could make you feel so empowered. I felt like I could do anything in the moment I awoken it. Is this how all Wizards and Witches feel when they awaken theirs?" Answered Kagami as she tried to get her breath back.

Kanata thought for a moment as she looked for an answer to Kagami's question. She then answered saying...

"Perhaps...but I doubt it Kagami. The awakening seemed like one off thing to me. But this probably explains why they use wands with magical cores as a focus for there magic."

"So they don't get overwhelmed by the pressure of their magic..." Ended Kagami as she thought and came to a realization. She then voiced her thoughts to Kanata.

"This is probably the reason wandless magic is near impossible to do for them as well. They rely on their wands too much that they became handicapped without it. I think we also found the core of the "Purebloods" arrogant personalities."

"Oh...how so?" asked Kanata

"With how I was acting? I have no doubt in my mind that how they think too. Believing that can do anything because of their magic which also makes them both arrogant and ignorant of others that don't have their power. This could also tie into how they also treat others from different lineages such as muggleborns." Kagami answered back.

"Perhaps your right Kagami. I think should you girls ever go to Diagon Alley, I think the first on your list for you to do is to find a place that makes wands. Perhaps ask them to see if they could make you a staff or something that can be used to focus your magic. I believe even though you can control it in huge amounts, your going to need something to bring it out in smaller safer amounts." said Kanata

"Yeah...that might be the case. Kanata...thanks for helping me." said Kagami

"That wasn't a problem. Any way, you look tired. Do you want my to walk you to your room?" questioned Kanata

With a nod, the duo left the training room. Kagami was too exhausted to change her clothing as she appeared in her room. She turned off the light, closed the door and went to bed.

Poor Kanata later found herself in the main room with nothing to do. Looking down at the game console in front of her, Kanata thought to herself...

'You know...I never actually played any games with Soujirou." Quickly getting a grin on her face, Kanata then thought...

"Won't Konata be surprised in the morning."

She then turned on the TV and system and strated to ply the original Super Mario Bros.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, at the home of the Weasley's called the Burrow, we find Professor McGonagall sitting at a table while speaking with Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur...its good to see that your doing fine. How is your family doing these days?" asked McGonagall

Arthur answered, "We are doing fine Minerva. Molly taken the kids out shopping this morning giving sometime before I'm needed at work to talk to you as you requested last night. I'm assuming this isn't a social visit is it?"

Shaking her head, McGonagall said in a whisper, "I'm afraid not Arthur. It's been recently discovered that Peter Pettigrew is actually alive and well and is an unmarked animagus."

Not understanding why she was whispering, Arthur was about to say something until something dreadful just came to him. Making sure he was whispering despite being in complete panic mode at that moment, Arthur asked...

"His form is a rat...isn't it?"

"Indeed he is Arthur. Tell me...does the rat that your son Percy have a missing toe?"

"Yes he does... I believe Scabbers is asleep at the moment in Percy's room. I'll stun him and bring him back to you. Then we can reveal his true form." Arthur answered back

"Alright...but do it quickly! We don't have much time. Albus is at the ministry as we speak trying to get Sirius with a trial. We need Pettigrew there with us at the time the Minister and Amelia Bones arrive."

Nodding his head in agreement, Arthur quietly walked upstairs into the shared room that his sons Percy and Ron use. Looking around Percy's side of the room, Arthur quickly spotted Scabbers snoozing away on his son's bed. Lifting his wand, he casted a whispered "Stupify" and stunned the rat. Grabbing Scabbers, he ran out of the room and back to the waiting Professor.

"Minerva, here he is!" yelled Arthur as he came to a stop and laid the rat on the floor.

McGonagall fired a spell that reveled the animagus in his true form as Peter Pettigrew. Firing her own "Stupify" at him to be sure that he couldn't escape, McGonagall had Arthur grab the stunned animagus and had him apparate to the ministry while McGonagall used the floo network connected to the fireplaces.

Several moments later, one of the fireplaces at the main hall of the ministry burst to life as McGonagall stepped out of it. A CRACK was heard later with Arthur and the stunned Pettigrew next to him appearing. Dumbledore soon came through the ministry doors followed by the Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones followed by some Aurors. Once Pettigrew was taken into custody and handcuffed with magic suppression cuffs, Dumbledore turned to Fudge and said...

"See Cornelius. I told you that Pettigrew was indeed found." Turning to Amelia Bones, Dumbledore then said, "I believe the trial will be underway correct?"

"You are correct Dumbledore. As of right now, Sirius Black will be waiting trial. Both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew will be given Veritaserum during the trial. I suggest we get going, as I do not which to be late."

With that, the group walked down the main hall and through the doors which led to a hallway with multiple doors. Each door was color coated to signify the urgency of each trial. The group walked through the black door which was used for mandatory trials that were not to be missed.

Amelia Bones walked up to the judge's seat while McGonagall and Arthur sat in the normal sets for guest. Dumbledore took his seat as Chief Warlock and the Minister took his place by Amelia Bones.

Amelia spoke up saying...

"This court is now in session! Bring in the accused!"

Slowly the main doors open revealing Aurors who carried in Sirius Black.

Sirius was glaring hatefully at Fudge, the man who had adamantly refused to give him a trial. "Oh, and what convinced you to give me a trial NOW, Cornelius?!" He snapped.

Amelia Bones turned Sirius and said, "Mr. Black please calm down. We now have something that is tied to what happened the night you where captured." Turning to the Auror that was stationed near by, she asked, "Please administer the Veritaserum."

After the three drops were given, the prosecutor that was hired asked...

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius stated in a dull reply thanks to the serum given to him

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No"

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"No"

This caused some cries of disbelief within the Wizengamont. The ones in disbelief were those who actually believed he was guilty all this time while the Purebloods in the room began to look very uneasy as they knew if he got free, all their plans would go down the toilet.

The prosecutor then asked, "Then who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew" came the reply

After the Wizengamont calmed down again, the Prosecutor gave Sirius the antidote to the Truth Serum. Sirius began shaking his head to clear it as he was taken over to Dumbledore. Looking behind him, Sirius spotted his old friend Remus Lupin sitting in one of the guest chairs. Waving to him, Sirius noticed that he was crying. He assumed that Remus believed that he was the Secret Keeper up to that point and felt a mix of emotions being a combination of guilt, relief and happiness. Sirius just smiled and turned back around just in time for Amelia Bones to ask an Auror to bring in the next accused. Turning to Dumbledore in confusion, he received those damned twinkling eyes in response. Sighing, Sirius and Remus would get a blast from the past as the elusive Peter Pettigrew was brought in.

The stunning spells long wore off before Peter was brought in and was thrown into the seat. It took all the willpower that both Sirius and Remus had to not attack the sniveling man in front of them as he was given the Veritaserum.

The prosecutor started his questioning...

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

Hearing this, Cornelius Fudge felt very uneasy as he was the one who gave this man the "Order of Merlin" award. He really hoped this wouldn't change the public's view of him. He needed to stay in office.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes"

"Why did you rat your friend's out that night?"

"For protection and to be on the winning side"

The prosecutor was about to say he was done questioning until a thought popped up. He decided to ask it considering he always wondered why no one asked this.

"How does one go about in obtaining a Dark Mark from You-Know-Who?"

The question made everyone in the room that wasn't secretly a Death Eater face palm and thought, 'Why did no one ever ask that?'

The serum induced Pettigrew spoke up saying...

"To receive the Dark Mark...one must do unspeakable things to others willingly and pledge their eternal loyalty to the Dark Lord also willingly. This cannot be faked by the Imperious spell."

Suddenly several purebloods that are now known Death Eaters within the Wizengamont immediately tried to make a run for it but forgot that the doors don't open from the inside until the trial was over. Over twenty Aurors were called to collect them by Amelia Bones. Eventually they were rounded up with the help of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin. After calming down, Amelia spoke up saying...

"I apologize for the wait, there will be a thirty minute wait till we continue. Those that have no interest in the extended trial, may take there leave. That means you Mr. Black. You are free to go."

Sirius's eyes widened in shock. Five years of jail time...and now he was just allowed to go, just like that?

"Sirius!" Remus shouted as he ran down to his old friend and hugged him.

"Remus!" Sirius hugged back. "It's been so long...Wait...Harry...What happened to Harry?"

Both men looked to Dumbledore who showed his twinkling eyes yet again. Seeing this as a sign that he knew where Harry was, both of them shut up so no one that wasn't apart of there group would hear them. Before they could depart though both Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones came up to him and Fudge said...

"Mr. Black, we at the Ministry would like to apologize for your wrongful imprisonment for the last five years. I myself would like to apologize personally for not allowing a trial. In compensation for your false imprisonment the Ministry will be adding Ten Million gallons for each year you spent in Azkaban. I will be sending you from my own personal vault to yours the same amount the Ministry will be giving you. I will personally tell the muggle Prime Minister about your wrongful imprisonment so you can be free to wander the muggle world if you wish." Turning to Arthur, Fudge said...

"Mr. Weasley...for help capturing the true criminal and freeing an innocent, the Ministry will be awarding you with the same amount htat Mr. Black had received. Also congratulations, you have the week off."

Amelia Bones spoke up second and said...

"Congratulations on your freedom Mr. Black. If you ever have any interest in becoming an Auror again, feel free to contact me. We could use someone of your talent again on the force. Good Day."

The group of five soon left the courtroom and entered the main hall of the Ministry. Walking to the floo network, the five of them shouted "The Burrow!" on after the other. Upon arriving and assuring his wife that Sirius was cleared of all charges., the group consisting of the two Professors and the two Marauders then rested up before leaving to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts by using a temporary connection between the fire places.

"Alright Albus, can you please tell me what happened to Harry? Where is he?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he stared back at Sirius and smiled. Turning lightly to look at McGonagall, he said...

"Minerva...Can you go to the Izumi house hold and ask for Harry and his adoptive mother along with her friends?"

Nodding in acceptance, McGonagall said...

"Of course Albus. I will return shortly."

Walking out of the door, McGonagall turned and eventually left the castle grounds and apperated from there.

Back in Dumbledore's office...

Sirius looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "Miss Izumi?" He asked. "So he's been adopted? He went to an orphanage, eh? Poor lad..." Dumbledore looked nervous at having to inform Sirius he set up his godson to be abused.

Remus may hate being a werewolf, but it does come with stronger senses. Because of these stronger senses, he easily picked up on his old Headmaster's nervousness. Narrowing his eyes as he asked questions in his own head.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away back in back in England, within the Izumi estate, Konata and the others had just finished breakfast when they heard a loud "Crack!". Walking out the door from the kitchen, the group noticed McGonagall standing there looking at them. Konata was the first to speak...

"You know...most people would rather have guest knock on their front door."

"Sigh...My apologies Miss. Izumi, but Albus has asked for me to retrieve your group for a meeting in his office."

"Uh...give us a second to get ready." came the reply from Konata.

The group quickly got ready as they were warring appropriate clothing be the time they returned to McGonagall. McGonagall looked at the group's attire and nodded.

"Alright then...I will use a special batch of Floo powder that will temporarily connect to Albus's office at Hogwarts. All you need to say out loud is Dumbledore's Office. A little warning for you though...watch out where step on your way out. You don't want to hit your head."

McGonagall walked to the fireplace that was on the opposite side of the main room near a bookshelf and the door to the Training room and lit a fire with her wand. She then through the floo onto the lit fire turning it from it's usual orange and red to a neon green which caused the fireplace in Dumbledore's office to do the same. Konata was the first to go in and say, "Dumbledore's Office!" causing her to vanish in a rush of flames. One by one the other's quickly followed. This also included Harry who made it safely.

Once everyone arrived out of the fireplace, they looked around the office seeing all the doodads and what knots. Harry was the first to notice Fawkes sitting on his perch in his cage.

"Wow...what a pretty bird. What is it?" Harry asked

The Hiiragi twins turned around to see what Harry was looking at.

Turning to her sister, Tsukasa said, "Hey sis! Harry is right! This bird is very pretty."

"Uh Tsukasa? That bird is called a Phoenix. But yeah, I agree with you."

Eventually Dumbledore decide to cough to get everyone's attention to start the introductions.

"Oh, hey, you got Sirius out. Awesome." Konata said with a smile. "...You're not gonna ask me to give up Harry, though, right?"

Sirius looked taken a back as he tried to fix the situation before it got to out of hand by saying...

"What!? No! You adopted Harry legally. So your his mother...Wait...your his mother?"

A sweet drop appeared behind Konata as she thought...

'Oh come on! Am I going to have to start warring a shirt that says, "Yes I'm 18. So what of it?" every time some acts like this?'

Suddenly Sirius felt a hand smack him upside the head. He then heard Remus say...

"I apologize for Sirius's rude question. I'm Remus Lupin. Um pardon me for asking miss, but couldn't help but notice that you said it was cool that Dumbledore got Sirius out. When I mean out, did you mean Azkaban? Does that mean you somehow knew Sirius was innocent?"

This question got Sirius interested because as far as he knew only a few people knew of the whole Secret Keeper thing.

"Well...non of my friends and I are originally from your world..."

Konata continued explaining her story of how they got there and what their world is like. Eventually the two just nodded dumbly still trying to understand the whole alternate world thing. During Konata's explanation, McGonagall left the office and headed down into the dungeons.

Hearing a knock on his door, Severus Snape looked from grading written assignments from his previous class and said, "The door is open." The dungeon door opened allowing McGonagall to walk in.

"You should start putting some heating charms in this room. It is freezing in here." said McGonagall as she shivered slightly from a slight breeze.

"Noted. Now Minerva...why are you hear? You know I have work to do." said Snape

McGonagall replied, "Yes I know Severus. Listen...Peter Pettigrew was found and captured. The other Death Eaters within the Wizengamont were also captured during Sirius Black's trial."

This information caught Snape by surprise until he asked...

"I assume Black is now going to be taking care of Potter's son?"

"No...James's son was adopted after being rescued."

Suddenly McGonagall felt as if someone sent a freezing spell at her spine from the gaze she felt from Snape.

"Rescued you say Minerva? What...Do...You...Mean...By...Rescued? He wasn't by any chance abused by whoever Albus put him with was he?"

"Severus listen...I already dealt with Albus and..."

"DON'T! Don't even say you dealt with it Minerva. I trusted him...I TRUSTED HIM WITH THE SAFTY OF LILY'S SON!" Screamed Snape as he roughly jumped out of his chair while knocking over some papers and rushed out the door leaving McGonagall to pick them up.

Back in Dumbledore's office...

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, going over the paperwork, when he heard his door being thrown open. "Ah, Severus, my boy, how may I help-"

The conversations the other occupants in the room were having stopped the moment they saw Severus Snape rush into the room and speak...

"I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TOLD ME THAT LILY'S SON WAS SAFE! THEN I FIND OUT HE WAS ABUSED!? TELL ME ALBUS! WHO WAS IT THAT YOU LEFT HARRY WITH!?" screamed Snape as looked down in to Dumbledore's face who is looking extremely nervous. Dumbledore hesitantly looked at Sirius and Remus who looked liked they wanted to actually commit murder. He then began wondering if it was too late to update his will.

"What!? He was abused!?" yelled Sirius as his mind was racing between Harry being healthy, Snape screaming of Harry's abuse, and staring at Dumbledore

"I may not always agree with Severus but if what he says is true...you better hope you updated your will Albus!" yelled Remus who's eyes kept glowing.

The other members of the group were just staring back and forth between the two side until Konata had enough. She walked to the middle of the room and yelled, "Time Out! What's done is done! Calm down! Harry is safe now. The people who harmed him are already in prison."

The four adult males in the room looked at her with different reactions.

Sirius and Remus started to calm down when they remembered that Harry was indeed safe. While Snape who just looked around and noticed for the first time that the Headmaster had guest. He quickly tried to compose himself from any embarrassment. Dumbledore on the other hand looked like he was preying in happiness that he wasn't going to be killed yet.

Snape looked over to Konata and said, "I assume that either you or one of the other girls behind you are Harry's adopted parent?"

"Yep that me!" said Konata as she raised her hand

"Could you please tell us who was it that Albus put Harry with?" asked Snape

"I'll answer the question." said Kagami who walked up to Konata and began speaking while jabbing her thumb at Dumbledore...

"Dumbledore here decided it was for the Greater Good for Harry to be dropped off at the Dursleys. Since Petunia was Harry's last living relative, Dumbledore created a Blood Ward that grew stronger based on Love. He was hoping that Petunia would get over her hatred of her sister Liliy and raise Harry. Instead...Harry was turned into the Dursley's personal house elf and punching bag. The last of the beatings were so bad that if Harry didn't have so much magic, he would have died that night in the hospital."

The three men looked over at Dumbledore with instant fury. The headmaster quickly looked at his phoenix who turned away from him and pretended to be occupied by some bird seed. This action of course did not go unnoticed by Tsukasa and Miyuki who both gain a sweet drop each while Dumbledore slid back further into his chair. The door suddenly opened up again allowing McGonagall entrance to the room. This in turn caused everyone to look at her.

"...I can tell by the looks on your faces you all want to murder Albus." Minerva said with a flat look on their face.

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" Sirius roared.

"Then I think you should reconsider that Mr. Black, unless you wish to be reacquainted with your cousin Bellatrix within the walls Azkaban again." Minerva said while raising an eyebrow and having her arms crossed.

This shut Sirius up along with Remus and Snape. With the three calmed down, Dumbledore sighed in relief as he thought to himself...'While Minerva is an excellent staff member of the school, this is the secret reason why I keep her around...crowd control.'

Tsukasa was waiting for the right moment to ask a question but didn't wither this was a good time or not. With a sigh, she decided to ask and get it over with...

"Um...Mr. Black...Mr. Lupin...Mr. Snape, I know this seems out of the blue to ask but...would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Both Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Severus. Snape blinked as he soon realized that everyone was staring at him. Hell, even Fawkes the phoenix was looking him. Knowing that he was defeated, Snape agreed that he would come by nodding his head.

"I guess now that is out of the way, perhaps it's about time for us to get going. We'll see you three later tonight then." said Miyuki

Konata asked one last thing before they went over to the fireplace...

"Hey Professor McGonagall? If you don't mind, could you show them to my place tonight?"

"Yes...I don't see why not." replied Minerva

"Gee thanks."

Turning to Sirius, Konata quickly said, "Sirius, do me a favor...shave."

This got the rest of the room a chuckle. Even Snape smirked.

Remus spoke up as Konata and crew were leaving, "Don't worry Miss. Izumi, I'll make sure he does."

Nodding in thanks, Konata cleared her throat and said, "Izumi Mansion!"

This left the four adults in the room. Sirius suddenly asked to nobody in particular...

"She lives in a mansion?"

The four women reappeared in Konata's living room.

"Well, that was a nice little meeting we just had." said Konata who plunged herself into the chair in the front room with Harry sitting in her lap.

"Yes...the meeting was rather short though. I wonder what it would have been like if Snape-san hadn't rushed through the door of Dumbledore-san's office?" said Miyuki who also sat down along side Tsukasa.

Kagami who was leaning on her side next to the chair, spoke up and said...

"It probably would have ended similarly to how it actually havened in the first place. Except with Sirius yelling at Dumbledore rather than Snape doing it."

Turning to her sister, Kagami then asked...

"Tsukasa? How much food do we have in the kitchen?"

While she put her finger on her right cheek, Tsukasa paused for a moment to think.

"I think we have enough for lunch but we're going to have to go out quickly to get the food necessary for dinner later tonight."

Harry who was listening to the conversation looked up at his mother and asked her...

"Does this mean that we have to go shopping?"

Looking down at Harry, Konata nodded to him. She then looked back up and got an idea. She then began to speak, "While Tsukasa-san is making lunch, how about Kagami and I go shopping? This way we can buy the things we need and get back here in plenty of time to spare."

Kagami looked at Konata and said, "Yeah sure. I'll go with you." Kagami then took a glance a Harry then back to Konata while asking...

"Is Harry going to be coming with us? Or is he remaining here at the mansion?"

Taking the question as a hint, Konata looked back down at Harry and said, "Sorry Harry...your going to have to remain here with Miyuki-san and Tsukasa-san. We'll be back as quickly as we can. Okay?"

While being a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be going, Harry understood that his mother wanted to get to the store and back again as quickly as possible. With him being so young and small, he would just slow them down. He looked back up and nodded.

After letting Harry out of her lap, Konata got up out of the chair and headed toward the door but was stopped by Tsukasa who headed to the kitchen. A moment later she came back with a piece of paper with a list written on it. Nodding in thanks, Konata headed out the door. Kagami turned waved good bye to the others while she caught up with Konata and left the mansion.

Harry sat back down on the chair and watched as his mother closed the door.

Tsukasa watched as her friend and sister left. She then turned to the other occupants of the room and asked Miyuki, "Miyuki-san? Would you like to help me prepare the food for lunch?"

Adjusting her glasses back into place, Miyuki replied... "Yes...just allow me to wash my hands first."

Harry just walked past them and went straight to the main room that his mother had now dubbed the Entertainment Room and sat down on the couch. He then turned on the TV.

Kanata was at the table reading a book she found. She was so engrossed into the book that was startled by the sudden noise. Looking over to where the noise was coming from, she over the couch and saw Harry. She lend over and said...

"Harry dear...can you please turn the TV down a little bit? I'm currently reading this book I've found earlier and I would like to try to finish it."

"Okay Grandma." replied Harry as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume down.

The kitchen door then opened causing Kanata some minor irritations at the distraction Tsukasa and Miyuki caused by their chatting. Sighing, Kanata took the book and walked out the door into the front room by the fire place that roared with it's red and orange flames.

Twenty minutes later, Kagami and Konata reached the grocery store. While holding the basket, Kagami turned to Konata and asked as she tilted her head to get a better look at the list...

"What's on our list?"

Unfolding the list, Konata said...

"Mostly the usual...vegetables such as broccoli and carrots. Fruits like tomatoes and pineapples. And savory meats which includes sirloin and beef. Apparently we need hamburger buns, ketchup, and pickles? Oh and we need rice too."

The two split up to retrieve the items on the list.

Konata had been on her way to the meat section, when she found herself distracted by the toy isle. Inside was a small dog plush that looked like Sirius's animagus form. Konata smirked. "I should get that for Harry...Can't wait to see the look on Sirius's face..."

Searching around the fruit section of the produce area, Kagami was currently looking through the tomatoes deciding which to buy.

Picking two tomatoes up, she began individually examining them... 'Hmm...Both look decent enough but I see a few bruises on this one...Does it even matter? We're going to be cooking them when we get home anyway. I'll get two more and move on to the pineapple.'

While Kagami went to retrieve the pineapple, Konata arrived at the meat section. Looking through the different selections, the otaku located a small package of sirloin.

'Aww man! Is this the last package of stake?'

Shaking her head, Konata looked around some more to make sure she didn't miss any other packaging. Not finding any more, she quickly grabbed four packages of beef and placed them with the sirloin in the push basket and walked off to get the ketchup and hamburger buns.

Kagami had just put the carrots and broccoli into basket and was currently walking to another isle looking for the rice that was mentioned in Tsukasa's list.

'What rice was it that was needed?'

Pausing for a moment in thought, Kagami looked over the different type of rice.

'Let's see here...we have Red, White, and Brown Rice. Hmm...I'll choose the Brown Rice.'

Picking up several bags, Kagami tossed them in and walked over to the canned isle pick up a jar of pickles. Making sure she didn't drop the jar on accident, she grabbed with both hands and carefully placed it near the rice. using the bags of rice, she used their weight to keep the jar in place so it wouldn't slide around everywhere.

'Now to find Konata.'

After a minute or two of searching, she found her friend as she was passing one of the isles that contained the buns. Kagami drove her basket up to Konata and said...

"There you are! I was wondering where you went. Did you get everything?"

Looking up at Kagami, Konata replied... "Yep! I got everything on my end. Though I could only find one package of sirloin, I did manage to get four packages of beef to make hamburgers. I even managed to get some extra stuff to go with the burgers!"

'Extra?' thought Kagami as she looked down into Konata's basket and saw two bags of chips in the front seat next to a stuffed dog. Looking back to Konata, Kagami asked...

"Is the stuffed dog something for Harry or Sirius?"

"Oh! It's for Harry. But I wanted to see Sirius's face when he sees it." replied Konata

"O...kay, umm...let's go pay for this stuff and go home. Thankfully none of this stuff is actually heavy except the pickle jar and the packets of meat." said Kagami

Agreeing, Konata said in response... "That's true." Turning her head back and forth, Konata quickly spotted an empty line and made a bee line for it with Kagami following in tow.

Back at the mansion...

Harry quietly sat at the table and ate the lunch Tsukasa had prepared for him. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He liked Tsukasa and Miyuki. They were nice... But he wasn't used to being around them without Konata.

Miyuki noticed how Harry was acting and walked up to the table.

"Harry? Is something the matter?"

Putting down the fork and looking over to Miyuki's face, Harry replied...

"No mam, there's nothing wrong." He was about to continue eating but was stopped when a hand was gently put on his. Harry turned around to face to face with Tsukasa who seemed to be rather concerned.

"Harry...I know that your shy around us when Kona-chan isn't here...I just want to let you know that, you will get used to us."

Miyuki took this chance to speak when Harry turned to her... "Tsukasa-san is right Harry, you will eventually get used to us and your shyness will go away as you get older. What we want is for you to gradually open up to us over time. This way if Konata-san isn't near you at any moment in time in the future, you can come to us for help. I understand that Konata-san not being here is making you a bit uncomfortable around us. But I promise you we would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly and said, "I'll try my best to communicate better."

Tsukasa smiled when she heard this and looked at Miyuki who nodded back at her. Tsukasa went back to the kitchen and Miyuki left the room to get set some rest upstairs leaving Harry to finish his meal.

In the front room Kanata looked up from her book she was reading and nearly startled Miyuki as she was passing by.

"Oh my goodness! Kanata-san you gave me a bit of a fright there."

"My apologies, Miyuki. I had no intention in scaring you. Are going to take a nap? You look rather tired." said Kanata as her parental instincts kicked in.

"Umm...well yes I am. I'm going to go rest for a little while till our guests arrive for dinner."

"Guest?" Kanata questioned as this was the first time she heard of it.

Quickly understanding that no one informed the spirit about what was going on, Miyuki explained the events of that morning.

"It appears things may get rather interesting around here..." Kanata said with a chuckle.

Several hours have soon past since Konata and Kagami's return, several cracks where heard from out side of the mansion. Kanata rose from her chair to inform the others of their guest's arrival.

Outside the mansion, Sirius, Remus, and Severus stood outside of the building looking at it. Remus was warring an old brown jacket with and grey shirt and pants. Sirius who is now shaved and gotten some better clothing since he managed to go back to his old home, was warring a white muggle t-shirt, and a pair of black pants. Snape who lived near Lily when they were younger was warring a regular pair of black jeans and black shirt. Remus looked to them and said...

"You have to admit...this place does look very impressive."

"Yeah, It's hard to believe that this place is standing up by itself with out magic to support it. Though it does have a nice yard though." said Sirius

Looking at the two Marauders Snape said, "Though I hate to agree with Black...this place does a unique feel to it . Though I have seen bigger constructs in the muggle world such as thirty story tall buildings that contain a collection of offices and other such things. To think that muggles were able to build all these things and yet most of our buildings look like they are ready to fall apart if a single thread of the magic that is holding them up is unwoven from the binding stones or crystals."

The two Marauders could silently agree with him when the door suddenly opened revealing Konata standing there by the door frame.

"Are you guys going to be standing there all night or are you three going to come in?" she asked

All three wizards just shrugged at each other and continued onward into the building. Once inside they took notice how cozy it felt. Remus spotted a coat hanger to his right from where he walked in. He quickly hung it up while making sure it was on straight. Snape seeing this said...

"Lupin...calm down. I highly doubt that the occupants of this household would really care if your jacket is a little crooked while being on a hanger."

"Sppst" said Sirius as he tried to stifle a laugh which caused the other three in the room to look at him funny.

Konata wanted to know what was so funny. So she asked...

"Hey Sirius! What's so funny?"

Stifling another laugh, Sirius explained, "It just that as myself and Remus were waiting for Snape to arrive at Remus's place, Remus was worried about the wrinkles in his jacket and kept re-ironing it three times. When he was about to start on it a fourth time, I took the jacket away until Snape arrived."

"Sirius! You didn't have to tell them that. I was just trying to be presentable for dinner. Is that so wrong?" Remus whined

"All right! All right, let's head into the kitchen. I think Tsukasa is done preparing the burgers now." said Konata as she walked forward into the kitchen with the three wizards in tow.

"You see, Remus? Nobody else got all dolled up for dinner, so you were fretting over nothing." Indeed, everyone was wearing casual clothing as they sat at the dinner table.

Getting slightly annoyed, Remus replied...

"Alright Sirius! I get it! Just please stop bringing it up."

Rolling his eyes at their antics, Snape was the first to notice that a folding table was set up next to the main table. Walking over to the counter, Snape got a plastic plate and started to look at the selection available. Noticing the foods he grew up with...namely the Hamburgers, he took one along side a small handful of potato chip followed by a plastic glass of water from the facet and sat down at the table. The two Marauders quickly got their own plates after discussing what to eat. As the meal progressed silently, Miyuki put down her fork and decided to speak up and ask...

"Snape-san, I understand that you are a teacher at Hogwarts but what is it that you actually do in classes?"

Putting down his own utensils, Snape answered to the best of his abilities.

"Well Miss. Takara...to answer your question, I am a Potion's Master and I teach potions class to the students. During classes I will either have the students write down what I am saying or I will watch over them as they perform making actual potions. If something where to happen to the student such as an accident with a potion by putting in a wrong ingredient, I will send the them to the Hospital Wing to be treated. After classes in my free time, I will grade essays that the students turn into me."

"I see...thank you for answering sir." said Miyuki

Sirius placed his burger down as he noticed that there was someone else in the room that wasn't eating but was rather reading of in the corner of the room. Remus and Severus both looked at him and followed his line of sight also sighting the girl. Konata looked over at her mom and asked...

"Hey mom! Sorry to interrupt your reading, but you have our guest's attention."

Looking up from her book, Kanata stared at the three men who were looking between her and her daughter. She placed her bookmark on the page she was reading and walked over to them. She then asked...

"Yes?"

Sirius quickly recovered and replied...

"I'm sorry. I understand that staring at someone is considered rude. But I have to ask...why aren't you eating with us?"

Smiling, Kanata decided to faze her right arm through the table instantly shocking the three. When they looked back up at her, Sirius asked..

"Are you a new type of ghost? How are you able to hold solid objects?"

Kanata was starting to get nervous at the moment after the sudden questions but she answered them anyway.

"I'm a Japanese ghost and because I'm of the type of ghost, I have to ability to hold physical objects."

"Quite interesting..." said Snape as he looked very intrigued at the new information as he was unfamiliar with this type of ghost.

"It makes you wonder why we never learned of these type of ghost in DADA." said Remus to Snape

Kagami who was watching the exchange between the three men and spirit decided to answer with a theory that popped up in her mind just then...

"Perhaps the reason is because your ministry is trying to keep you within the Wizarding World. Well or there just extremely their typical arrogant selves by withholding information from the populous making other places on the planet seem uninteresting. I guess that could be away of keeping the population high in curtain areas without it reducing and give them away of controlling what everyone thinks in the process."

Remus turned and looked at Kagami strangely and said in reply...

"What you just said just now...strangely makes sense."

"Yes...that was quite logical thinking." said Snape after taking a bite of his food.

Tsukasa was being quite and content while lessening in on the conversations going around her. Getting an idea, she asked...

"Um...not to be rude or anything but I was wondering...if we had been students at your school, what houses do you think we would have been in?"

Snape looked thoughtful. "Hmm... Kagami wouldn't make a bad Ravenclaw, in my eyes... Tsukasa and Miyuki would not be out of place in Hufflepuff... And Konata, I believe, would be a good fit for Gryffindor. It was a very courageous act, what she did for Harry."

"I have to agree with Snape's thoughts on this subject. Though I would like to add that along side being just brave in saving Harry, I think Konata also showed being cunning in fighting Dursley and using other things such as timed reactions to her advantage. So I think that Konata could have in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I know it's odd hearing me say something good about someone who could have been in that house but after being in Azkaban for the last five years got me to look back at how I was in Hogwarts. I can't believe both myself and James went that far. We were bullies to Lily's friend just because he was in a different house. Hell I could have gotten him killed. Part of me still thinks I should still be in Azkaban for that event alone." said Sirius as he held both sides of his head as he looked down.

"Black...what you said just now shows that you matured and admit that you were in the wrong when you were younger. After Minerva explained to me about Harry's abuse, I vowed to never see him as James but rather his own person. That is my way letting go of the past. I understand how you are currently feeling right now so I will say this... I accept your apology...Sirius." answered Snape

Sirius looked at him and after a few moments, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and his heart.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I thought I'd thought I'd never see the day that you two would actually get along and make up for the past." said Remus as he smiled and shook his head.

"Moony...we grew up...deal with it. It's not we are going to go snog in a bloody broom closet or anything." replied Sirius

"Quite..." added Snape

"Any way...Sirius...Are you living at Grimmald place now? Or are you going to be living with Remus?' asked Konata as she put down her second burger.

Taking several moments to think, Sirius answered.

"At the moment, I'll be staying at Grimmald place. I still need to clean out the Dark artifacts and books." Turning back to look at Konata, Sirius asked a question... "Speaking of books, was there anything in the books that mentioned anything I need to be concerned about in my house?"

"Uuh...during you brother's escapade as a Death Eater before he died, he managed to snag a Horcruxes from one of You-Know-Who's hideouts and gave the locket to your house elf Kreacher. Just ask or demand him to hand it over. Also, be aware now the Lucius Malfoy is in the process of going Azkaban, your relative Narcissa may come back to the manor with her son Draco as both of them are still a Black by blood. So I suggest getting rid of the locket before Narcissa finds out about it." replied Konata

"Right...I'll get on that straight away!"

Getting up out of his seat, Snape suddenly excused himself by saying, "I don't like interrupting this conversation, but I believe we need to cut this dinner to a close. As of right now, I myself need to return to Hogwarts to continue grading papers and preparing new class assignments for the coming week. Sirius needs to get the locket and Remus can finally catch up with his old friend."

Both parties nodded in agreement as the three wizards apperated out of the room leaving the original occupants alone.

'I guess I'll put the leftover burgers in the refrigerator for tomorrow." said Tsukasa as she left to the kitchen to do just that while the others continued eating their meal.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning soon came as the window blinds in Harry's room were opened. Harry yawned as he leaned up from his pillow and began rubbing his eyes from the sleep. Taking off the covers, he carefully climbed down until his feet hit the step stool that was planted there for him to get up easier. Several minutes later, Harry was warring brown shorts and a green t-shirt. After putting on his socks and shoes, he walked down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Konata came up to him and said...

"Hey Kiddo! Nice to see that your up. I got good news. Officer Flinch is coming over to pick us all up later this morning. I already got breakfast made for everyone, so I'm going to wake them up and tell them to get ready while your eating."

Harry nodded his head and replied..."Okay Miss. Konata, I'll start eating. Thank you for the food."

"Hey...you don't have to thank me Harry. It's my job as a parent to provide for my kid...which is you." added Konata who was partially blushing.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind them...

"Konata? What are we going to get ready for?"

Turning behind them, Konata and Harry saw Kagami warring a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt standing in the door frame with her hand on the door.

While snapping her fingers, Konata said...

"Well Kagami...remember when I last talked to Ed? It turns out today is the day he said he would take us to the circus."

Kagami's eyes widened as she remembered the call Konata made two nights ago to the officer.

"Oh that! With all the excitement of yesterday, I completely forgot about the circus."

As she was scratching behind her head, Konata replied...

"I was going to wake up all three of you...but since your already up, you can wake Tsukasa while I wake up Miyuki-san then."

"I'm fine with that." answered Kagami.

Both girls soon left the room to head back up the stairs leaving Harry to start eating his food. Taking a bite out of his eggs, Harry noticed something felt off with them. Taking a closer look at his eggs reveled that they had bits of onion scattered in them. With a shrug he continued eating while taking a bite of his bowl of rice that was next to his eggs and toast.

Upstairs, Kagami was trying to get her sister up but to no avail.

"C'mon, Tsukaka. Get out of bed. We have to go."

"Nooooooo...I wanna sleeeeeeep..."

"C'mon, you'll miss the circus..."

Eyes snapped open as Tsukasa's head flung up only to fall back down again. Holding her head while in pain, Kagami yelled out...

"What the hell Tsukasa!? Give me a warning next time! Would ya?"

"Sorry Sis...Ouch...your head sure is hard." cried Tsukasa as she tried to soothe the sudden pain to the front of her head.

Kagami looked to her left and saw Konata who looked like she was about to say something inappropriate. She growled out...

"Ko..na..ta...don't...you...even...dare...make...an...innuendo...joke."

A sweet drop appeared behind Konata's head as she replied...

"Ah Kagami...I wasn't planning to. I was just checking on you because of the loud noise that was heard even from Miyuki's room. Any way...Miyuki will be down stairs soon. Oh and Tsukasa, the food is done and is already on the counter in the kitchen for you."

"Okay Kona-chan." came the reply as Konata left the room.

Konata went back down stairs and said hello to her mother on the way back to the kitchen.

Miyuki was sitting at the table eating her own breakfast when Konata walked in.

"Did Kagami-san manage to get Tsukasa-san up?" asked Miyuki as she took a sip from her drink.

Looking toward her friend, Konata responded...

"Yeah she got her up...sorta."

Tilting her head, Miyuki asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...while I wasn't there at the exact moment, I did notice that their heads must have collided with each other when I was getting you up."

Miyuki winced as she knew full well how painful having one's head colliding with another hard object was. She quickly remembered how many objects she collided with in the past such as a poll, a wall, even the floor. Granted most of those times were actually her fault as she was too busy thinking about other stuff on her mind rather than paying attention to where she was walking at those times. Shacking her head to rid herself of the awkward moments in her memories, she looked back up and replied...

"I hope they get over the pain quickly. I would hate for them to miss out on today's outing to the circus because of a sudden pounding headache."

Konata just waved her off and said in response...

"Ah don't worry about it! Those two wouldn't let a headache stop them from going."

Looking not so sure, Miyuki said, "Well...if you insist. Though I do have a question Konata-san."

With a non existent question mark popping above her head, Konata asked, "What is it?"

"When is Ed-san going to be arriving today?" asked Miyuki

Knowing the answer to that question, Konata replied, "Oh that! Well Ed said he'll arrive around Eleven today."

Nodding in response to the answer that she was given, Miyuki went back to eating her breakfast.

Harry put down his fork and asked his mother a question that he had on his mind since he woke up.

"Miss. Konata? What's the circus like? Is it fun?"

Blinking in response, Konata turned to her son and said...

"The circus is a fun place to go watch performers do daring stunts and see the ring leader and animal tamers tell the animals to do tricks. You can also go on a few rides and play some games that are also seen at carnivals from time to time. There's food you can buy at different stands. I know you hate crowded areas, but that's how a lot of places are. Thankfully we are going to get there early so it will be less crowded at first. But eventually, the crowds will get bigger but you'll get used to it as the day goes on. The actual crowd won't arrive until near the time of the main show later tonight. So don't worry...all of us will be there with you tonight."

Several minutes later, both twins came back down stairs. Taking the coverings off their plates, the girls began eating their breakfast. Noticing that everyone else was eating, Konata decided to dine at the counter.

"I heard from Konata-san that both of you hit your heads this morning. Are the both of you alright now? Do either of you need anything?" asked Miyuki in concerned voice.

Look up at their friend, both twins quickly gave their answers to her and said...

"Don't worry Miyuki-san, we're fine now." said Tsukasa

"Yeah, just like Tsukasa just said. We're okay. The pain subsided a couple of minutes ago anyway. We appreciate your concern but again, we're fine." said Kagami

As the three began talking about thing he didn't understand, Harry finished his meal and started taking his dirty dishes to the kitchen. As Harry was passing by his mother, Konata noticed him and proceeded to help him by grabbing the dishes from him and dumping them in the sink. Before leaving to go back to the counter, Konata made sure the bowls were filled with water so they could soak. On her way back, she saw Harry walk to the couch and turned on the TV and thought...

'Well...that's one way to pass the time I guess.'

Konata turned to look at the kitchen clock and noticed that it was only 10:13.

'Huh...we have about Forty Five minutes or so before Ed should be arriving to pick us up. Well...I better just finish eating then."

While Konata continued to eat her breakfast, Harry was channel surfing.

'Uggh...there doesn't seem to be anything on right now. Wait...let's check the Disney channel! Maybe there's something on there that's worth watching. Ah here we go.'

As Harry continued to watch the TV, the sound of a door opening on the far wall got everyone's attention. The girls placed their utensils down and began looking at one another trying to figure out where the door sound came from.

"Did anyone find out what was over there in that small hallway?" asked Kagami

None of the girls answered until Kanata walked out of the small hallway and looked up from her book looking a bit puzzled way everyone was staring straight in her direction.

"Uhh...what?"

Konata walked up to her mother and asked, "Mom...where did you just come from?"

Not sure how to answer her daughter's question, Kanata turned a bit, pointed to the hallway and said, "I came from the library."

Looking back at the four girls who all seemed confused.

Sighing, Kanata said to Konata, "Follow me please."

Konata looked down the hallway and saw a dead end and asked...

"Mom where's the door then?"

"Konata dear, look closer to the left side of the hallway."

Doing as she was told, Konata barely could make out an odd pattern covered in the shadows.

"So...this wasn't a small empty hallway. Huh...that's good to know. Though I wish you'd told us about it."

Kanata turned to Konata and replied, "I thought you already knew about it already?"

"Nope! We all thought it was a storage area for extra seats. But I know what I'm going to do about that door." Konata confessed as she stared at her mother.

Tilting her head to the side, Kanata asked, "What would that be?"

"Changing the color so the door stands out from the wall." Konata replied

The Forty Five minute time limit was up by the time the girls were done eating. The group settled on staying in the front room relaxing on the sofas till Ed arrived to pick them up.

"Isn't ED supposed to be picking us up by this point?" asked Kagami as she looked at Konata

"Perhaps he was delayed by his work?" added Miyuki who also stared at Konata looking for an answer.

Konata stared back to the two of them from her sofa her and Harry shared and said, "He did say to me that he would be arriving around Eleven. He was probably stalled by traffic or something. There's no need to worry about it."

True to Konata's words, a knock sounded at the door several minutes later. Tsukasa quickly opened the door allowing Ed inside.

"Man...being stuck in traffic is annoying. Any way, how are lot doing?" said Ed as he looked around

While Konata was doing her famous smirk much to Kagami's ire, Tsukasa spoke up and said...

"We've been doing fine Ed-san, how are you doing?"

"Me? Well I've been doing fine as well. It was just getting through traffic to get to the main road that was a problem. Apparently there was an accident. Thankfully no one was hurt though... Are you lot ready to get going?"

With a chorus of "Yeah", the group now including ED walked out the door.

"So where is the circus being held at?" asked Harry as he was being buckled in by his mother.

"It's being held near the country side about an half an hour away from here. I looked into it so I could determine the right distance we had to travel to get there." said Ed as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

Once everyone was inside, the van took off out of the drive way and down the road.

Harry sat in relative silence as he listened to his mother talking to her friends.

"Um...what do you guys want to do first when we arrive?" asked Tsukasa as she looked to everyone else in the backseat.

Putting her hand on her chin as she thought for a minute, Konata replied...

"I think we should buy the tickets for the show first. We wouldn't want to run the risk of not getting then by the time the show starts after all."

"I have to agree with Konata-san. It wouldn't do for us to be lazy and wait till the last minute only to find out that the ticket booths ran out of the tickets we would need to see the show." chimed in Miyuki

"Then after we get our tickets, we could go find something else to do." said Kagami

The three other girls turned to her and Tsukasa asked...

"Like what sis?"

Kagami looked a bit flustered as she tried to come up with something in response to being suddenly put on the spot. Thankfully Ed came to her rescue.

As he took a quick glance at the rearview mirror, Ed said, "Why not get something to eat for lunch? Or would you rather wait for another hour for digestion of your previous meal?"

The girls all replied that they would wait for another hour before deciding on eating. Harry decided to bring up his idea and said.

"We could just walk around to actually see what the circus has for us to do."

The group thought on what little Harry had said and silently agreed on his logic. After a little while had past as the van finally left the city, the girls plus Harry looked out side and saw the different fields as they were passing by.

"Wow...you hardly see this stuff back home." said Konata as she saw a herd of cow fly by.

"Agreed" said Kagami as she watched the same thing.

Tsukasa looked out the window on her left and saw some vultures eating a dead corpse. She then promptly turned away as fast as she could. To Miyuki who turned toward her, Tsukasa was having a freak out moment which caused Miyuki to have a sweet drop as she quickly turned to look at what caused her friend's freak out. Staring back at her were the vultures. One of which had the corpse's spleen in it's beak while the other gave her an odd look. She too turned away and sunk deeper into her seat.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful all things considered. Soon the van arrived at the spot where the circus was being held. Ed drove up to the entrance and said as the girls and Harry were getting out of the vehicle...

"Since the main show starts at Six and end two hours later, I'll come and pick you all up hopefully within the Fifteen to Twenty minute range after the show ends."

The group were a little unsure on Ed's assurance of him arriving at that time, they then quickly disregarded the feeling and nodded as Ed drove away leaving them alone. Konata first turned to her friends and said...

"Guys...Are you coming? I'm going to get the tickets for the show right now."

The group began walking around until they spotted the giant tent that was in the middle of the area. Konata walked up to the ticket holder and looked up at the prices for each ticket. She also took note of the children between the ages of Infant and Nine get in free. Konata then looked back down and said...

"I would like to buy four tickets to the show tonight please."

The ticket holder nodded and tore off four tickets from the ticket wheel and replied as she gave Konata the tickets...

"Have a nice day and enjoy our show tonight!"

Thanking the lady, Konata walked back to her friend's and son. Quickly distributing the tickets between Kagami (who held Tsukasa's for safe keeping), Miyuki and herself, the group began to walk around the site while taking note of the different rides that were either still being put up or just being turned on for the first time that day.

Kagami stopped and asked, "So...what do guys want to do first?"

Konata thought for a moment as she looked around from her current location...

'Hmm...what can we do right now?'..."Ah I got it!" said Konata as her fingers snapped catching the attention of the others.

While tilting her head a bit, Tsukasa asked, "Kona-chan...do you have an idea on what we can do?"

"Huh?" mumbled Konata until she then quickly stated her idea.

"Yeah...we can go on a single ride then go get something to eat afterwards."

Kagami looked toward the location Konata was looking in previously and noticed a Ferris Wheel not that far off from there location. She decided to point it out to everyone.

"Guys! Look over there! There's a Ferris Wheel over there in that direction."

Konata who noticed the ride first wasn't so sure about it and turned to Kagami to explain her concern.

"Uh Kagami? While I did notice the Farris Wheel before everyone, I was also thinking of Harry as I also spied a height meter sign next to it."

"What's a height meter sign?" asked Tsukasa

Pushing up her glasses, Miyuki explained to her the significance of the sign.

"The sign is usually used for rides that are deemed too dangerous to ride for those who are under a curtain height. This helps keep children from being hurt or killed by alerting the child or children's parents that their offspring do not meet the height requirement to walk past the gate and onto the ride."

"So...are back to square one then?" asked Kagami looking kind of frustrated as she tried to think of something else to do.

"Nope! That's where your wrong Kagami. From my angle, I see a Merry Go Round just past the Ferris Wheel." said Konata as she interrupted her friend's train of thought.

"What exactly do the seats look like? Are they the traditional horses or are they something else entirely?" asked Kagami who was curious because it would mean that they actually could do something and not look like a bunch of idiots.

"The ride doesn't have the horses. They instead have seats that look like hard glossy looking cars." replied Konata

"So are we going over there or not?" asked Harry who actually looked excited as this was his first ride.

"Well...It look like he's excited! So let's a go." said Konata as she grabbed Harry's hand and walked onward to the Merry Go Round with the rest of the group following behind them.

After the hop, skip and a jump, the gang arrived at the Merry Go Round with Konata and Harry being upfront in the line that only consisted of them at the time.

"Well...it looks like were in luck you guys. The line's short!" Exclaimed Konata

The rest of the group gained sweet drops as Kagami decided to point out obvious to her while Tsukasa looked behind herself trying to see if anyone else was actually there.

"Konata...were the only ones here right now remember?"

Turning around to face her friend while making sure she didn't accidently bump into her son, Konata responded with...

"Oh I know that Kagami. I was just acting like as if we were in line while in front of a bunch of gathering people."

Kagami was confused by Konata's actions. She then asked, "Why?"

Konata just shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to give myself a feel of accomplishment."

"O..okay then." was the only reply Kagami could think of as the group continued to wait for the ride's operator to appear.

They didn't have to wait long however as the operator arrived as he was looking at his clip board.

Looking up from the board, the operator stared at the girls and said, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I assume your group wish to ride the ride now?"

Miyuki wasn't one to really get impatient but she was starting to get a bit agitated as the group stood there as they waited for the operator to arrive. When he did arrive and asked if they wanted to go on the ride, Miyuki mustered all the politeness that she had at that moment and said, "Yes please."

The operator looked at the group and said he opened the gate letting the group in as they paid him for the ride, "Alright then, if you would please follow me as I show you to your seats for your own safety. He then showed each member of the group to their respected seats. Going up to the middle platform, the operator went to the controls and turned the machine on. As he does this he says to them, "I hope you enjoy the ride." Three minutes later as the group were getting off the Marry Go Round, they decided to split up and go around to different food stands since they couldn't choose between the different variety of available of meals.

Kagami went by herself to a hotdog stand. There she bought a meal basket consisting of a large hotdog that had ketchup on it, a bundle of fries with a pickle on the side, and a bottle of water.

Another group consisting Tsukasa and Miyuki went around together bought a few ham and cheese sandwiches. Tsukasa bought a random soft drink while Miyuki got a bottle of water.

Konata and Harry were the were the last group to get there meals. Harry who long since gotten a bigger appetite since his day of being adopted, got a hamburger with a side of fries and a soft drink. Konata decided to settle on two cups of vegetable soup and a bottle of water. All three groups quickly met back up near the Marry Go Round and proceeded to look for some place to sit down and eat at. Miyuki spoke up as they were walking as she remembered something she seen on her way back to the meeting spot. Quickly getting the attention of the remaining members of the group, she relayed the information concerning the location of a couple of tables that she remembered seeing. "Everyone? I seem to recall seeing a few tables on our way back to the Marry Go Round. If I remember correctly...if we take this left from the elephant cage, there should be a straight path with tables off to the side for us to eat our lunches."

The group then followed Miyuki's words and quickly located the tables between a couple of wooden crates that haven't been moved quite yet. This caused the area to be shaded from the sun allowing the group to be shielded from the scorching heat. "So..." Konata began. "How is everyone liking the place so far?"

Sighing, Kagami replied... "Not much is really going on right now do to most of the rides and stands still being put up." Tsukasa nodded her head to the side toward Kagami signaling to Konata that she agreed with her sister and said...

"Is there anything we can do to pass the time?"

"Not that I'm aware of." said Miyuki as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"We'll see...let's just eat our lunch then see if any other things become open to us after we're done." Konata replied as she spread apart Harry's hamburger into smaller to eat pieces.

The other girls thought about it and agreed with their friend as they either began or continued eating their own lunch.

Twenty-Five minutes soon past as the group were finishing up their food when they took notice that the shade was being taken away from the area. To them, this just meant that the wooden crates were finally being taken elsewhere to be opened. It also meant that they needed to get moving since they didn't want to be cooked raw by the heat coming from the sun.

"Hopefully the heat will die down in a bit. If it doesn't, I'll probably start looking like a raisin." said Konata as the group left the area.

Kagami face faulted at the comment and decided to respond. "Konata...stop exaggerating things. We been through this type of heat before. This is nothing compared to the heat after a tsunami season."

"Okay...okay, I'll knock it off. But still...I'm not the only one that hates this heat right?" asked Konata

"I'm used to this type of heat anyway." replied Harry while adding himself into the conversation.

The girls looked down and grimaced as they could only thing of the heat he had to endure. Tacking this into account, they tried to steer the conversation into a different direction as they continued to walk past several empty cages and back into the main area. As they arrived back, Tsukasa noticed and pointed out that a lot more rides and mini games were opened up since they left to go eat.

"Hey Look! A lot more of the rides have opened up." Turning slightly, she caught sight of a dart game. "Oh! Isn't that the dart game that sometimes see at fairs?"

"Yeah, and they have ring toss, too..." Konata said. "Probably rigged, though..."

"Rigged?" asked Tsukasa and Harry as they both turned to Konata in hope that she would explain what she meant.

Feeling their gazes upon her, Konata replied, "Yeah you know...sometimes when a game has a wooden pole stuffed into the hole of a bottle or a bowling pin keeping the object in place even though it was hit with the ball. Or when you play Ring Toss and toss the ring at the pole or the top of a bottle and it somehow bounces off even though the bottles are supposed to be made of glass but secretly have a rubber top that causes the hole in the middle of the ring to be too small to fit around the top and causes the ring to bounce off causing you to lose money in the process. That's what I meant by rigged."

"I wouldn't be going around saying that Konata...unless you want to risk the chance of being kicked out before the show of course." warned Kagami as she stared at Konata in such a way it was like she was daring her friend to say something stupid just to see what would happen. Konata wisely shut up after realizing Kagami's threat.

After pushing up her glasses, Miyuki spoke up, "We are going to be playing the games aren't we?"

Taking that as her clue to get the group going over to the game stands, Konata proceeded onward with everyone else following behind her. The gang walked up to a dart game, Kagami stopped to look at the rules of the game. Decideding that she understood the rules well enough, the tsundere of the group handed the game operator the appropriate amount of pounds and was given the darts in return. Waiting for the operator to move out of harm's way, Kagami picked up one of the darts and began aiming while the rest of the group remained silent. Moments past until a pop was heard. It turned out Kagami managed to hit one of the higher balloons. Quickly picking out her prize which was a small stuffed penguin.

After each girl had there own turn, the group began walking to another stand. This time the stand, consisted of the hammer hitting the bell. Konata stood there and said s she stared at the real thing for the first time...

"Huh...you normally only see this thing on old American cartoons from the early nineteen hundreds like Popeye and the like."

"What's Popeye Kona-chan?" asked a confused Tsukasa who never heard of the character before.

"He's an old cartoon character that has a speech impediment and also get's super powers from eating spinach. He was one of the first American cartoon super-heroes."

"Well now that were done with the history lesson about a cartoon character, do any of you want to try this thing? Or should we just pass it and find something else to try?" asked Kagami

"I'll try it!" Tsukasa said brightly.

Just then, the operator for the game stepped up from behind Tsukasa and said, "Well then little lady, why don't go and give the hammer a good swing onto the switch in order to hit the bell?"

Tsukasa initially freaked out by the man's sudden appearance just nodded wearily as she stepped up to the switch and gripped the handle of the hammer. Lifting up the object was harder than it looked as Tsukasa struggled with it's weight even though it wasn't that heavy.

While Tsukasa was getting ready to slam the hammer down, the others quickly noticed that her stance was slipping. Kagami was first to warn her sister.

"Tsukasa! Your slipi..."

Unfortunately the warning came too late as Tsukasa slipped backwards thanks to the momentum and weight of the hammer and somehow flipped over the hammer causing her to let go of the handle. The handle then hit her in the head.

"OUCH!" said Tsukasa as she began rubbing her head where the handle fell on her. After a moment of taking a rest, she got back up and looked down at the hammer. She then re-grabbed the handle and started lifting up the hammer once more. This time she adjusted herself differently so she wouldn't fall and brought the hammer down with all her might.

"Well...you can defiantly tell that she is persistent." said Konata as she watched her friend actually hit the bell which in it's self is surprising to everyone who were watching.

"Yay! I did it!" said an excited Tsukasa who walked back up to the group after she picked out one of the prizes.

"Nice bear! Though are you sure you can carry it till after the show?" asked Konata

Tsukasa pouted. "Of course I can! What are you worried about?"

"Oh you know...you getting tired." replied Konata

Tsukasa pouted even more at the implication that Konata was implying that she was going to complain later. Turning to her sister in hopes that she would be on her side but saw Kagami wince. Kagami then said to Tsukasa...

"Actually Tsukasa, I unfortunately have to agree. Now listen, Konata does bring up a good point. You tend to get tired very easily during the day. Heck! The bear is as big as you are!" Taking a moment to think on what else she wanted to say, Kagami then continued, "I know that you've been getting better since we arrived here...but I think it would be smart if we each took turns in carrying the stuffed animal. This way you won't get exhausted so easily."

While being initially upset about what everyone was saying about her, she could understand their own view on the situation and that they did make some fair points. She was just annoyed that they thought that she couldn't handle holding a stuffed animal for long periods of time. But in the end, she relented and nodded her head as a sign that she was okay with going with her sister's plan.

And so the day continued into the night as Six O' Clock rolled around signaling that the show was about to start in the main tent. The girls and Harry managed to get into the show fifteen minutes prior so they wouldn't have to go push and shove their way through the crowds to get good seats.

"It's good we managed to get here early. Otherwise we would be still in line to get in at the entrance." said a smiling Miyuki who had an excited Harry sitting in her lap.

"True...we could have also been stuck off to the side bleachers instead." said Konata as she stared at said bleachers and thought, 'Those poor suckers. They defiantly got the raw end of the deal with those tickets for waiting till the last minute."

Tsukasa and Kagami were sitting next to each other while holding the bear on it's side in their laps allowing them to see everything that went on in the audients. Moments later, music began to play as the lights dimmed and the searchlights came on. The searchlights began centering to the main platform on stage as the Ring Leader walked up and onto it. Taking a deep breath, the man spoke up and announced for the whole audients to hear...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to our circus! Tonight we have fine show to show! I hope you all are ready, because it's about to start!"

"Alright! Here we go guys!" said an excited Konata as she waited for the first act to begin.

"Konata calm down. Your making a scene." Kagami whispered as she turned back to watch the show.

Harry watched an aw as the strong man came onto the stage and began lifting over a Thousand lbs. like it was nothing. Miyuki looked on in interest as she never seen anyone lift so much weight at once. She turned to Tsukasa for her input on what she thought about the strength of the man that was currently on stage but was cut off before she could say anything by Tsukasa who asked Kagami...

"Hey sis?"

Peering her eyes away from the act in front of her to her sister, Kagami asked, "Yeah Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa hastily replied before she missed anything interesting or important during the act.

"What do you think of the strong man's act so far?"

Kagami thought on what she wanted to say as she peeked back at the center stage and watch the man lifted up two other show performers that were sitting on his muscle bound arms. She turned back to her sister and gave her answer.

"He's defiantly strong I'll give him that. Though I'd hate to see him threaten somebody. By looks alone...he could really terrify someone in the right lighting."

Looking back down to see what her sister meant, Tsukasa nodded and said, "It looks like his time is up."

Miyuki tapped on Tsukasa's shoulder and decided to ask, "I wonder what the next act is going to be?"

They didn't have to wait very long as the next act took center stage.

It was the lion tamer.

"Okay, this gotta be good." said Kagami while Tsukasa was pouting a little.

Konata turned to her right and looked past Kagami and asked, "Hey Tsukasa! Is something going on?"

This of course got the other's reaction which put Tsukasa on the spot. Turning her head back and forth in response to the otaku's question.

"No, I'm fine Kona-chan. I'm just concerned about how that lion is being treated."

Konata just waved her concern off as if it was nothing and said in response...

"Oh don't worry about the lion Tsukasa." Turning back to the show, Konata pointed out something that was going on down below. "See right there?"

As Tsukasa looked back down, the tamer was trying to get the lion to cooperate with the act but was failing miserably as the animal refused to budge even an inch. In fact, the lion simply gave the tamer a deadpan look as if it was saying, "Your kidding me...right?" and promptly turned around to give the tamer it's equivalent of a middle finger by showing his ass to him. The lion then gave a loud yawn and laid down causing the people in the audience to laugh at the tamer's misfortune.

After taking the lion back to it's cage, the tamer came back out with another lion who was thankfully more responsive to commands than the first causing the act to go more smoothly.

Several acts later as the closing time was approaching, the Ring Leader came back on stage and said, "For our final act tonight! Our amazing high flying wire act...The Flying Twins!"

The search lights went to the top of the tent's rooftop covering the two people that were warring white skin tight leotards.

"Wow! They're really high up!" said Harry as was struggling to crank his head up but kept hitting the back of his head against Miyuki's chest. This of course didn't go unnoticed by his mother nor Miyuki herself.

"Hey Miyuki-san! Hand me Harry. I think he's having trouble cranking his head up." asked Konata

Feeling rather embarrassed about the situation, Miyuki relinquished Harry from her grasp and transferred him over to Konata's lap. Harry was then finally able to see properly without straining his neck.

He smiled in amazement as the two people did their act. "They're so high up...It's almost like they're flying!"

Smiling as well as she agreed with her son's statement, Konata said, "Well...they are called the Flying Twins for a reason."

Harry felt a bit embarrassed as turned his head up to see his mother's face and replied, "Ye..yeah your right."

While turning her head back down to stare at Harry, "Hey don't worry about it. Everyone makes redundant statements during their life time. You're only human after all."

Deciding not to comment on his mother's comment, Harry turned back just in time to witness the sister of the Flying Twins swinging through the air and grabbing her brother while hanging on to the pole with the back of her legs. The act went on for several more minutes until both Twins let go of the poles while in mid swing and rolled in the air until eventually landed in the net down below signifying the end of the act.

As the main tent started letting out people, the girls and Harry found themselves outside near the main entrance of the circus waiting for their ride to appear.

"I do hope Ed-san arrives here soon...I don't like being out in the middle of nowhere like this in the dead of night." said Miyuki as she discreetly looked back and forth between the circus entrance and the main road which in turn caused the others to get some what nervous.

Konata who was trying to continue to think positive, turned to her friends and said, "Guys don't worry! Ed said that he'll arrive within the fifteen to twenty minute range after the show has ended."

Sure enough, the van that the girls initially arrived in pulled up to the curb. Ed poked his head out the driver's window and said, "Girls? Harry? The van's open! Come on! Let's get going!"

The group quickly got into the vehicle after Tsukasa put her humongous stuffed bear in the back of the van with Ed's help and left the circus grounds. They would later arrive beck at the mansion half asleep from the drive home.

Harry, for his part, had completely lost himself to sleep, curled up in his adopted mother's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now in the middle of December and the holiday season had just begun rolling around. In the neighborhood where the Izumi mansion resided, snow had begun falling down in the yards and sidewalks causing a wide range of the color white to be plastered within everyone viewing range. Houses in the neighborhood were starting to be decorated by their owners with lights aligned the roofs and blowup Santa's sitting in the yards for passerby's to look at. Within the Izumi household however...

"I'm telling you Konata, Harry is too young to be outside in this kind of weather!" yelled Kagami as she tried to convince the boy's mother that it wasn't a good idea to allow him outside in that type of temperature.

"Look! I know your trying to be helpful because to worried about his health...and yes I will admit that the temperature has been rapidly going down as of late. But I will also say that we bought Harry a winter coat for a reason. What the point of having that coat if he won't be able to use it in the season it was meant to be warn in?"

Feeling another migraine coming along after hearing her daughter's conversation with Kagami for the last hour. Previously within the first few minutes of the conversation Kanata did wonder if spirits could get migraines. Kanata finally had enough of the argument and yelled, "Enough!" and proceeded to smack them both over their heads with a hard bound book she got from the family library.

"Ow...Mooom..." Konata whined. "What'd you do that for?"

Kagami also turned towards her and asked, "Agreed...seriously, what was that about? And why did you hit me too?"

Kanata raised a stern eyebrow in Kagami's direction and stated, "You both were arguing too much that I was getting a migraine. Also...Tsukasa and Miyuki already left to go to the park with Harry half an hour ago... so your argument was for nothing."

Both the girls looked at Kanata and said, "What!?"

Sighing as she prepared to explain to them again, Kanata replied, "While the both of you were so busy arguing, the other three left the mansion about thirty minutes ago with several pairs of ice skates.

Konata suddenly gained a look of confusion as her mother mentioned the ice skates. A moment or two later though, she remembered that several weeks back Tsukasa had the idea of having everyone try to learn to ice skate at the park.

Kagami looked to Konata and said, "I'm going upstairs to get our coats and pants. I want you to go get the last two pairs of ice skates from the bottom closet so we can head out to meet the others at the park."

The two split up after leaving the room. Kanata sighed in relief as she went back to her chair and pick up where she left off in her book.

Upstairs, Kagami went to the hallway closet and quickly retrieved the winter coats, snow shoes and the winter pants. Closing the door, she then went back downstairs and was greeted by Konata who asked, "You get the clothes?"

"Yeah I did. Hey Konata, I'm heading to bathroom to get changed. You can head in after I get out. Alright?" replied Kagami as she started heading to the bathroom that was near the door to the kitchen.

"Actually, I'll head upstairs and use the bathroom up there to change. I'll leave the ice skates near one of the sofas." replied Konata as she was putting the ice skates down.

Meanwhile...

"Yay, Harry! You're doing it!" Tsukasa cheered as Harry was rapidly getting the hang of skating.

Miyuki was lingering by the shore, hesitant to set foot on the ice. She was clumsy, this was a well known fact. She had never tried skating before, and she had a strong feeling it would end in disaster.

Tsukasa turned to her friend. "Hey, Miyuki, c'mon, aren't you gonna skate with me and Harry?"

Looking at her reflection in the ice, Miyuki's face started slowly becoming beet red in embarrassment as she started to try to speak. Unfortunately all that was coming out of her mouth was the sound of her mumbling.

Growing a bit concerned as she kept hearing her friend mumbling to herself, Tsukasa brought Harry with her as she went to investigate the matter. Walking up to Miyuki, Tsukasa asked...

"Miyuki-chan? Are you alright? Do you need to laydown?"

Slowly looking up, Miyuki came face to face with Tsukasa's and shook her head no. Miyuki who was still embarrassed, then opened her mouth and said, "N..no, I..I'm fine Tsukasa-san. It's just embarrassing that I never got the chance to learn how to skate when I was younger."

An awkward smile appeared on Tsukasa's face as she listened her friend's dilemma. A moment or two later, Tsukasa came up with an idea.

"Miyuki-san, I got an idea! Why don't I teach you how to ice skate? I'm already teaching Harry how to properly stand...so I can easily teach you too."

Thinking for a few moments, Miyuki turned back up to Tsukasa and asked, "Tsukasa-san...to your knowledge... do you happen to know if your sister Kagami-san or Konata-san know how to ice skate as well?"

Froing her eye brows in concentration as she thought for a few moments, Tsukasa sighed as she shook her head and said, "I guess I'll have to teach them as well..."

Meanwhile back at the entrance to the park...

Kagami and Konata arrived at the entrance while carrying their ice skates. Konata walked forward a few feet and began standing foot. She then held her left hand over her eyes as she began to search for their friends and her son.

"Hey Konata! Did you see them yet?" asked Kagami who walked up to her and looked down.

Stopping what she was doing, Konata turned and stared back at Kagami and said, "Aren't you going to help me look for them?"

Kagami blushed a bit in embarrassment as a couple who looked at her as they passed. She then answered Konata.

"Yes I was. Just give me a moment to get used to the surrounding area."

Setting her ice skates on the ground, Kagami began copying Konata's earlier movements. It wasn't very long till the two of them spotted the trio. Quickly making their way over to them, Konata asked, "Yo Tsukasa! What's the big Idea of leaving the two of us behind like that?"

"WACK!"

Konata began mumbling to herself as she began rubbing the top of her head that now supported a bump courtesy of Kagami's fist. Kagami then turned to the other's and said, "So...did you guys do anything yet?"

Miyuki replied as she sighed, "Tsukasa was about to begin teaching Harry and myself how to ice skate when the two of you arrived."

Both Konata and Kagami looked at each other then over to Tsukasa. This action caused Tsukasa to sigh and began to explain her plan to them.

"So, I know that...well, I'm the only one that actually knows how to skate..."

"True..." Konata admitted.

"So I thought I'd give you lessons!"

"Oh cool! Thanks Tsukasa." said a surprised Konata.

"I guess that makes since. So I have to agree with your logic behind your reasoning." said Kagami

Smiling at the praise, Tsukasa got serious. She then pointed to a nearby bench that was about fifteen feet away from the frozen lake and asked everyone, "I want you three to go over to the bench over there and get your ice skates on. Once you do that, come on over to the spot where I'm teaching Harry. Okay?"

Nodding in response, the trio went over to the bench and sat down.

"This is awfully nice of her to this for us." said Miyuki as she took off her right shoe and set it down beside her on the bench.

"You know Kagami...I was just thinking. Do you think your sister is capable of teaching all four of us how to ice skate at the same time?" asked Konata while picking up one of the ice skates and began trying to fit it on her foot.

"I honestly don't know. Let's hope she can, I want to be able to ice skate by myself soon." replied Kagami

'I personally think she should do two of us at a time rather than all of us together. This way she won't be over whelmed and can focus easier on what she is supposed to be teaching." said Konata as she tied her ice skates.

Sighing in agreement, Kagami replied in response, "Taking what you just said, your right on all accounts."

Miyuki was finishing tying her skates when she decided to voice her question she wanted to ask.

"Do you think we should try to convince her to only do two people at a time?"

"I don't know...Tsukasa rarely ever get extremely stubborn about wanting to do something. I think this might be one of those cases that we would be better off just doing what she asks of us.

Konata looked between her two friends and said, "So...how much you want to bet that she completely forgets about us during the lessons and focuses on Harry instead."

Kagami looked at her and said, "Considering that this is my sister we are talking about...I'd say the odds are pretty high. Though if she does focus more on one person rather than all of us, unless it's Harry, then I'm going to be ticked with her for a while."

Sure enough, when they reached the ice, Tsukasa was way into teaching Harry how to skate.

"Yes, yes, yes! You've got it, Harry!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Just try to keep your balance..."

"Tsukasa?" Konata called out.

"OH DEAR!" Tsukasa reached out and caught Harry just in time to keep him from falling on his back. "Don't worry, don't give up! You can do it!"

"...She forgot about us." Konata said flatly. "...Guess we'll just have to learn by ourselves." Kagami and Miyuki looked hesitant. "Aw, come on, how hard can it be?" Konata asked before stepping out onto the ice. As if the god of mischief were listening in on her, the very instant she set foot on the ice, she ended up slipping forward with a yelp and landing on her chin on the cold hard ice, her butt sticking straight up in the air. Then, she slid uncontrollably towards a large snow pile, unable to move from her current position, and crashed into the snow pile, getting her upper torso lodged in the side of the pile.

Even though she wanted go out there onto the ice to help her friend, Kagami was hesitant to do so. So she just decided to go the safe route and ask her, "Konata are you alright?"

"Umph umph!" sadly was her only conformation that Konata was alright inside the snow pile.

Kagami not knowing what to do as she did knew that without proper training she would just fall flat on her face like Konata did previously was interrupted from her ramblings when Miyuki came and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed downward. Taking a look down, Kagami noticed that Miyuki changed back to her regular shoes. Nodding in understanding, she let Miyuki walk over the ice while trying not to get the soles of her shoes stuck on the ice.

Reaching down, Miyuki grabbed Konata's legs while making sure her shoes had a firm grip on the ice as she began pulling. Several moments later, a successfully pulled Konata was trying to get the snow out of her hair as the trio sat on the bench.

"Well...that was a disaster. I would have thought that it would have been easier." said Konata who looked sheepish.

Kagami looked over to her and said, "Maybe you shouldn't have been going on the ice with so much confidents when you in reality have no experience in using ice skates. So I hope you learned your lesson."

Miyuki meanwhile was observing how Tsukasa was teaching Harry and started to take mental notes on the instructions being told to him. She then turned to her two friends and said, "I think it is possible to teach ourselves to ice skate by observing the instructions given by Tsukasa to Harry."

Konata looked over to where her son was and noted that he was getting better at standing up with the skates on. Noticing how his legs were positioned, she quickly got up and walked in the snow and back over to the ice. Back on the ice, she positioned her legs the way Harry was. By a sheer miracle, Konata was still standing. This got Miyuki and Kagami to try it out for themselves.

Back over with Tsukasa and Harry...

"All right, you've got balancing down perfectly!" Tsukasa cheered as Harry stood entirely straight on the ice. Harry smiled proudly. "Now it's time to teach you how to move. We'll take this niiice and slow..."

As Tsukasa began to teach the little boy how to move, she remained entirely oblivious as Kagami and Miyuki sailed past her, screaming all the way.

Kagami slammed facefirst into a tree and fell flat on her butt, clutching her head. Before she had time to regain her bearings, every ounce of snow from the branches above her shook loose and came down on top of her.

As for Miyuki, she was unfortunate enough to crash into a snowman that had been left by the shore. It was an absolutely cartoonish blunder, as the pink-haired young woman was now entirely encased within the snowman.

Konata wished she could help...but she had only gotten the hang of standing, and she couldn't watch Harry to figure out how to move because he and Tsukasa were now behind her. Sighing, she knew she would have to take the chance. With a deep breath, she pushed down onto the ice and began to move forward. Almost instantly, she found herself unable to stop.

'Yeah...I had a feeling this would happen...'

WHUMP!

Konata crashed into the same snow pile Kagami was currently buried within, her legs dangling uselessly in the air. "...Hey, Kagami...What's up?"

Resisting the sudden urge to smack her friend upside her head, Kagami began pushing on the ground and managed to get loose from the snow pile. Since the tree wasn't on the ice, Kagami didn't have to worry about slipping as she began digging Konata out of it. It didn't take long until the snow was loosened enough for the otaku to push herself out.

Taking a breath of fresh air, Konata stood up in the snow and said, "Now...Let's try that again!" She then then tried standing once more on the ice only to be accidently pushed by Kagami. This of course caused Konata to go sliding toward Miyuki's position. Thankfully this time Konata managed to keep her balance as she slid closer to her friend. In desperation, Konata somehow grabbed onto Miyuki's legs. But do to the speed at the rate she was going, the sudden halt caused the snowman to fall apart as Miyuki was yanked out. Konata again landed on her butt while Miyuki who landed on her feet only to begin slipping. As Konata was starting to get up, she didn't notice Miyuki in front of her trying to regain her balance. But before Konata could register what was happening, Miyuki somehow managed to turn around and fell. The next thing Konata's mind noticed was that it was hard to breath with two large mounds pressing against her face.

From Kagami's point of view, the incident that was currently being witnessed was something out of one of the old "Dating Sims" that Konata used to play when they were back in their old world.

'Holy Crap! I just triggered an Event Flag with Miyuki!' yelled Konata within her mind but then another thought came to the surface. 'Now what?'

Tsukasa was currently still oblivious to what was going on behind her while Harry seemed to have noticed but then turned back as Tsukasa began her instructions for the next step.

"Okay...Now push forward niiiice and slowly." She instructed. "Don't go too fast now, or else you'll fall over. Baby steps, kay?" Harry nodded and began moving forward very slowly.

By this time, Konata and Miyuki had gotten back onto the ice, the latter blushing profusely. "Just like that, huh?" Konata said, watching her son. "Heh...Should be easy enough."

"Konata, please wait until we're out of the way before you start-" Kagami's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Konata took off right then and there. She pushed off too hard, however, and crashed into her two friends. "KONATA, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT SLOWLY!"

"MY BAD!"

"OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS-MMPH!"

With a loud 'WHUMP', the three young women all slammed into a large wall of snow. Their upper torsos, as well as their legs, were trapped within the snow wall, leaving only their butts visible from the wall of frozen powder.

Konata looked at her two friends with an impassive expression. They had both realized their positions. Kagami looked ready to rip someone's head off, blushing fiercely, and Miyuki looked like she was about to faint from the embarassment. Konata blinked.

"Huh...Kinda weird how we'd all end up in this exact position, huh?"

Unfortunately for both Miyuki and Konata, Kagami finally lost it and yelled, "FUCK IT! KONATA WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO THE MANSION I'M GOING TO!...

Thankfully Kagami's yelling attracted someone to pull them out.

"It seems that you girls need help getting out."

"Huh?!" asked Konata as she tried to figure out whose muffled voice the group were hearing from the out side.

That was true until Miyuki asked the voice, "Ed-san? Is that you?"

"Yes Miyuki, I'm here. I get you girls out of there in a jiffy. Just give me a few minutes.

"Woo Ed, what are you doing here?" asked Konata as she felt some of the snow beginning to loosen up.

"I'll tell you three in a few. Alright?" came the reply

"That's fine! Just get us out of here please." asked Kagami who became much calmer.

After a few moments, Konata was yanked out of the fallen snow fallowed by Miyuki. All that was left was Kagami who's butt was still gutted out of the snow wall.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Looking a bit bored, Konata continued to watch as Ed continued to dig Kagami out of the embarrassing position.

"Ah, finally free!" said an enthusiastic Kagami as she started to stretch in order to get the kinks out of her sore back muscles.

Konata then turned towards Ed and asked, "So Ed, what are you doing here? Did your department give you an off duty day or something?"

Turning to face the loli of the group, Ed responded. "Actually, my department is currently cut in half for this week. Half is still at the station waiting for emergencies to happen while the other is spread around the city at other lakes for added protection to the citizens."

"Well...that's certainly smart. I'd definitely hate to see what would happen if their weren't any supervision around these areas during these times of the year. By the way, thanks for helping us out of there." said Kagami as she brushed off some snow off of her coat.

"Ed-san, what are you going to do now?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Ed looked thoughtful. "Hmm...I'm n ot sure."A moment past in silence as the four continued to think. Eventually Konata came up with an idea and spoke to the others about it.

"Uh guys?...I was just thinking that if Ed here had some free time, he could possibly coach us on ice skating."

Seeing as a bit of a problem, Ed decided to vocalize his thoughts and said, "Actually Konata...I'm not actually an ice skater. But I could help monitor your progress as you learn. I'll just have to run the plan by a few of my coworkers that are a few yards from our position. I'll be right back."

Turning around to face toward the lake again, the three girls took notice of other officers of Ed's department standing off to the side of the frozen lake chatting to themselves as Ed walked over the lake to them. Five minutes past as the officers continued to talk about the idea until they came to a decision. Seeing as Ed was walking back across the lake to them, Konata, Kagami and Miyuki waited patiently for the answer from him.

Ed came to a stop in front of the three as Konata opened her mouth to say.

"So Ed...what's the verdict? Are you able to help us?"

The officer in question smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Konata got excited as she got the message and turned to her friends who quickly understood. Together the group walked back over to the edge of the lake.

The girls got on to the ice without much of a problem while Ed watched them. The girls carefully began moving as they didn't want another fiasco with them being stuck yet again in snow.

Konata sighed as tried once again to move slowly. This time around, she didn't slide uncontrollably into anything. She carefully turned to her side to watch Harry and Tsukasa. From what she could see, Harry seemed to still be having trouble getting his legs to move properly across the slippery ice as the legs wanted to move in different directions from each other. As much as it pained her, Konata knew that Tsukasa was the best one suited to help him if something bad happened. Konata turned back to what she was doing and continued to get used to moving around so she could get used to keeping her balance and not fall in the future.

After a while, she sighed in relief and grew a little overconfident in her newfound abilities...

But before she could continue, Miyuki smacked straight into her back causing the two to collapse on to the ice.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kagami as she made her way over to them.

Konata looked up from under Miyuki to see Kagami coming over to them. Konata then said as Kagami arrived at their spot, "Hey, you didn't trip on your way here."

Sighing as she looked at the two, Kagami decided to ignore the comment and went to help Miyuki up off of Konata's small frame. Without slipping, Kagami grabbed onto Miyuki's arm and started to pull her up. A few moments later after everyone was up again, they split back up and went in different directions while Ed continued to watch their progress.

Miyuki took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself.

'Okay...it seems that I pushed a little too hard last time. I think I should try again...at least I know I should be fine. At the very least I now know what to expect when attempting anything like this.'

She came out of her thoughts more relaxed and began to spread her feet apart from one another. After a moment of hesitation, Miyuki pushed off on the ice to move forward leaving small thin indents behind her.

"I'm glad that was sorted out." said Kagami as she stopped over to a small mini island with a snow covered tree in the middle. 'I'm also glad that wasn't me that crashed into Konata.' she thought to herself.

While thinking, Kagami looked over the ice and spotted Konata over in the distance. 'She seems to be doing a lot better than she once was. Who knows, she might get skating down quicker than the rest of us.'

Quickly taking her eyes off her friend, Kagami began to continue her training.

'Okay, just focus and be careful...' She thought.

Moving from the safe solid land on to the ice, Kagami let the bottom parts of her ice shoes hit the ice. She pushed off with her next foot to get the momentum started. Like her friend Konata, Kagami was getting better as she no longer fell on to the ground. The sound scraping of metal against ice letting tiny chunks to fly off indifferent directions sounded in her ears as she continued to move slowly.

Ed stood at the shore of the frozen lake and smiled to himself as he continued to watch the girls. He turned to his left as he heard Tsukasa cry out. Thankfully nothing like the ice breaking or Harry getting a bloody nose happened. All it was, was Harry falling over because some ruffians decided to throw a stick over to where the two were. Glaring over to the other side of that area, the brats noticed him and took off. Ed then walked over to the edge near the duo and asked...

"Tsukasa...Is Harry alright?"

Tsukasa looked up from her position and replied, "He's fine from what I see."

"Well...it is getting rather late. Perhaps you should take Harry home for the day? Then comeback later in the week." said Ed

Nodding to him, Tsukasa then turned to Harry and with help from Ed got the boy to the nearby bench. While putting her shoes back on,

Tsukasa turned back to Ed and said, "Thank you Ed...I'll take Harry home right now."

"Actually Tsukasa before you go... Aren't you going tell the others that the two of you are leaving?" replied Ed as stared at her while scratching the back of his head.

The mental light bulb went and lit up causing Tsukasa to remember that the others were with her and Harry at the lake.

'Oh no! I completely forgot about them as I was paying more attention to Harry.' Thought Tsukasa as she sat there and thought what she could do to make it up to the other three. 'Maybe I could make something nice for dinner as an apology?'

Looking back up to Ed's face, Tsukasa asked, "Ed? Can you look after Harry for a moment? I'm going to tell my friends and sister that I'm taking Harry home. I'll be right back."

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll watch him." Came the reply.

While Tsukasa walked over two the edge of the lake, Harry looked up at Ed and asked, "Is Miss Konata and the others going to be angry at Miss Tsukasa for paying more attention to me even though she said she would teach them too?"

Harry wasn't so sure about that. Turning toward the lake, the duo waited for Tsukasa to return.

Back at the edge of the lake, Tsukasa was about to call out to her friends only to be hit by Konata who's ice skate's edge got briefly caught in the ice seconds before the collision.

"Ow Kona-chan..." whined Tsukasa as she rubbed her sore forehead while Konata rubbed the top of her own.

Konata looked at Tsukasa and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sniffling a bit, Tsukasa just nodded in response to the question.

"Well...that's good. Soooo...any way, why are over here?"

Stopping to take a moment to remember why she came over to them, Tsukasa thought, 'What was it?...Oh yeah!...I remember now.' Looking around, she realized she was on the ground in the snow and quickly regained her composer.

Getting up from the ground, she turned to Konata and said, "Kona-chan, Ed made me realize that it was starting to get dark out. So I'm going to take Harry home now so he doesn't catch a cold."

Konata nodded her head in agreement and said, "Good idea! With the sun going down now, it would just become even colder. I rather not have Harry getting sick."

"Oh...Kona-chan, a thought came to me just now."

Tilting her head to the side, Konata asked, "What about?"

"Um...how did Harry get sick last month? I thought his "You-Know-What" prevented that? I mean...how did he not get sick when he was living at the Dursley's?"

Konata focused on a possible reason until she reached a possible conclusion. Turning back to Tsukasa, Konata replied, "My theory is that Harry's life was in constant danger so his "You-Know-What" was in constant use and the "You-Know-What" never had time to rest. So since Harry isn't in any more danger, I assume his "You-Know-What" is no longer stretching it's self to dangerous proportions and is finally going back down to a "Safe Zone" of sorts where his body is adjusting to different diseases and germs."

Tsukasa blinked while trying to understand everything she was just told. A moment later, the two went their separate ways. Konata went to tell Kagami and Miyuki about Harry and Tsukasa leaving the park to go home.

"C'mon, Harry, I'll make hot chocolate, and then I'll get dinner ready..."

It was a extra hour later when the trio of girls walked into the mansion.

"It's so good to finally get out of the cold. I thought I was going to become a popsicle." said Konata as she was took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack for the time being.

"I have to agree with you Konata-san. Right now I just want to sit in couch by the fire place or heater and warm up." said Miyuki

"Well...don't do it too quickly. If I know my sister, then she's going to have warm meal ready for us." replied Kagami who was putting up her own coat on the same rack that Konata did previously.

The trio began walking toward the kitchen door when Konata turn to Kagami and said, "So I take that you aren't mad at Tsukasa?"

Sighing while walking, Kagami responded, "Oh...don't get me wrong Konata, I'm still peeved at her for ignoring us. But my anger did fall a bit since then."

Walking through the door, the girls stumbled upon a feast set across the counter. Turning toward the Kitchen, Kagami said, "Um...Tsukasa? Don't you think you went a little overboard with the food tonight?"

As the group of five ate their chosen food in silence, Kanata looked up from her book that she was reading and thought, 'It's times like this that I wish that was able taste the food...let alone eat.' She continued thinking as she let out a sigh. 'Sometimes being a ghost sucks.'

As Kanata continued to wallop in self pity over in her corner, Konata noticed how her mother felt left out.

"Hey mom!"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she heard her daughter's voice, Kanata responded by asking, "Yes dear?"

Being glad she managed to get her mother's attention, Konata continued speaking to her.

"So...what were you doing while we went to learn to ice skate today?"

Smiling at the fact that she was finally having a conversation with someone, Kanata answered her daughter's question.

"After you girls left to go after Miyuki, Tsukasa and Harry...your cell phone rang. So I then picked it up."

Konata gained a sweetdrop after realizing where this conversation was quickly heading. She hesitantly asked...

"Is...dad...alright?"

"Oh yes! He's doing fine. After a small incident with him fainting after years of not hearing my voice since I died..."

At this point, everyone who were of the living gained a sweetdrop, they continued listening to the resident ghost's story.

"Any way, after he woke up...I quickly explained to him that I was the same Kanata from his world and we continued talking about what we both been up to since I died."

"That must have been an interesting conversation. So...how did that go?" asked Kagami after she took a bite out of her spaghetti.

While looking pleased, Kanata continued... "It went quite well actually despite me yelling at him for a good ten minutes for pulling all the perverted crap on our daughter for the years that I've been gone. Especially when I brought up the camera incident and lashed at him for the comment about comparing Konata to myself. Other than that...How did you day go Konata?"

Konata looked away. "Well, Kagami's still pretty steamed about what happened."

Kanata's eyebrows pushed together as her face showed off that she was both curious and concerned. She turned to Kagami for some clarification one what transpired at the lake that evening.

Knowing that Kanata was staring in her direction, Kagami sighed and went on to explain exactly what happened.

After the explanation, Kanata spared a look at Tsukasa who felt several gazes upon her while she was trying to silently eat her food.

Turning to look down at all the food that laid across the table, Kanata understood why Tsukasa made such a big meal for everyone.

Konata put down her fork and began to speak since she wanted to ask a question.

"So Christmas is apparently coming up...Do you think we should get and set up decorations?"

The group then looked at her in shock. They completely forgot about the holiday. Konata gained a sweetdrop as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You guys forgot didn't you..." Konata answered

As she watched her friend's reactions to her previous comment, she took note with a slight cat grin on her face. Tsukasa looked sheepish while Kagami's face became as red as a tomato. Miyuki seemed rather embarrassed if the pink lines on her face were anything to go by. 'She so moe right now.' Konata thought

Kanata suddenly got an idea and quickly told everyone of her thoughts.

"How about I look for whatever Christmas stuff I can find in the house and after that, we can go and by some decorations that are missing?"

The following day soon arrived as the girls were looking through their list of things to get. Kagami was holding onto the list as a favor from Kanata who was worried it could get lost or misplaced by Kagami's friends or sister.

"Okay...the old Christmas lights that Kanata found were practically dead with one or two lights trying to hang in there. So we definitely need new lights..."

While Kagami was reading the list, Konata and Miyuki were staring at it from the sides. Tsukasa walked over to several decorations in another isle while the others were looking over what things were needed to be replaced or bought.

'Hmm...' Tsukasa thought as she walked around and looked at a few inflatable lawn characters such as Rudolph and Santa. 'Do we even have room for these in the front yard? Or better yet...wouldn't we need extension cords to get these to even work? I wonder if this store even has any here?' Tsukasa than wondered off somewhere to track down some cords.

"Huh!?" said Konata who looked and began to look for something

Kagami noticed this and asked, "Hey Konata...what are you looking for?"

Turning back, Konata said, "Did anyone notice where Tsukasa took off to? I can't spot her anywhere from here."

Miyuki began much taller than Konata, began looking around as well only to receive the same results.

Kagami began mumbling to herself as she became very agitated with the current development that the three found themselves in. Kagami quickly gave up and said, "Ugh fine! Let's go find Tsukasa. She couldn't have gotten too far."

Moments later, the girls decided to split up. Each of the girls took a different section of the store in hopes of covering more ground faster.

Coming up to an isle, Konata looked down the row only to find it empty.

"Huh...she isn't here...I wonder where..." As Konata was turning to leave to go to another isle, the corner of her eye caught something of interest. 'Oh cool! I like these tree ornaments. Though...I better put them back for now and continue searching for Tsukasa. Don't want Kagami yelling at me for not helping.' she thought as she put them back on the hooks and walked to the next isle.

Miyuki took the middle of the store because of the easy maneuverability do to the lack of isles that happened to be more spaced out.

"I wonder where Tsukasa-san went to?"

While looking for her friend as she past by a couple of plastic Christmas trees, Miyuki overheard on the speakers that a holiday sale was happening the next day. Stopping for a moment, it took Miyuki's brain a few seconds to compile an idea to help find Tsukasa.

'If we cant find Tsukasa-san...then we make her come to us.' Miyuki thought as she quickly turned around and headed back to one of the registers in the front of the store.

Not soon after the group originally split up, Kagami was walking down her section while avoiding any possible collisions with other shoppers. Sighing, Kagami thought, 'I sware...parents need to keep there kids on a leash. Or at least keep them closer in eye site. Heck! I almost got hit by a few carts being pushed by kids that are just too damn hyper. I just want to find Tsukasa, get the supplies for Christmas and get out of hear.'

As she wondering around the corner, Kagami spied Tsukasa on the other side of the isle. Kagami would have yelled out to her but was blocked by a few carts that were awkwardly placed and prevented her from doing so. Quickly giving chase, Kagami had to dodge many things like a obese man pushing a cart and even a forklift that was coming out of one of the previous isles. Unfortunately for her as the forklift left the area, she lost site of Tsukasa.

'DAMN IT!' she raged in her mind as the loud speaker went on.

"TSUKASA HIIRAGI...PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE. TSUKASA HIIRAGI...PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE. Thank You..."

"Sigh...at least I won't have to try to find her any more." said Kagami as she trudged up to the front.

Not long after the announcement, Kagami walked up to the front of the store only to see Tsukasa and Miyuki talking off to the side with several bags and a box next to them.

"There you are! Where have you been Tsukasa?" asked Kagami as she placed her hands on her hips while trying her best at being intimidating.

Tsukasa stopped talking when she heard her sister's voice. Turning to face her sister, Tsukasa said, "Ah sis...um well...I was looking at some lawn ornaments earlier and thought we would need an extension cord for them. So I went looking for them... Look sis, I'm sorry for not going back to you guys to tell you my idea and... Huh? Um sis? Where's Kona-chan? Wasn't she with you?"

After moment's pause, Miyuki offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps she didn't hear the announcement?"

"Nope! I heard it Miyuki-san!" said a voice from behind the girls.

Turning around to see Konata with a bag of stuff in her hand. Tsukasa saw the bag and asked. "Oh Kona-chan, what did you buy? Anything cute?"

Raising an eyebrow when she spied what Tsukasa apparently had next to her, Konata replied, "I guess I'll show you now." Putting her bag on a nearby bench, Konata rummaged through it and quickly pulled out four tree ornaments. Turning around to face her friends, Konata presented each of them with a different animal.

Kagami looked down at the animal that was given to her and thought, 'A...rabbit...damn it Konata! I don't look like a rabbit!'

Tuskasa stared at a the little figure of a cute looking dog. 'This sort of reminds me of that time we were at Kona-chan's house and we did that animal personality test.'

While looking at her Sheep ornament, Miyuki had a different sort of thought going through her head, 'At least she didn't get me something that could be considered a jab a my chest like a cow or another similar animal. Though the sheep is adorable.'

Throughout the day back at the mansion, the girls and Harry pulled together and began putting up the holiday decorations around the house.

Konata was helping Harry out a lot, as he wanted to help, but for the most part was too tiny to reach most of the areas they wanted the decorations.

While the two could reach slightly higher areas together when Harry was held up above Konata's head, the two needed help with the upper parts like the tree.

Putting Harry down, Konata turned to see Kagami and Miyuki putting up the long grassy looking decorations around the door ways. Turning to her side, Konata noticed Tsukasa was humming to herself while taking the Christmas reefs and hanging them on the doors. Smiling at how much her friend seemed to be enjoying herself, Konata turned back to the others who were just about done hanging up their decorations.

"Hey Kagami!"

Not bothering to turn around as rapped the grassy decoration around a hook, Kagami answered back.

"Yeah Konata!?"

"When your done with that, could come on over here and lend me a hand with putting up the decorations for the tree?"

Knowing how Konata's height would be some what of a problem when decorating, Kagami couldn't help but have a little fun with the situation.

"Yeah, you do probably need help. The tree is like...what?...Three times your height? Maybe next time you should use a stool or something."

A sweetdrop appeared behind Konata as she heard the jab at her height yet again.

'You know...I'm starting to get real irritated at these height jabs.' she thought as she quickly began thinking of a reply she could use back as revenge. Konata spotted the only step stool in the house being used by her current tormenter.

"Well...I would use a stool but the only one in the house is in current use by you at the moment."

Remembering that she actually was currently using it, Kagami suddenly felt shameful as she realized her teasing really wasn't planned out well as it felt more in bad taste. Stepping down from the stool, she went over to Konata to apologize.

Giving her friend a look that showed her irritation at the earlier jab about her height, Konata waited for Kagami's apology.

Kagami noticed Konata's irritated look as she continued to approach her and felt even more guilty than before. Moments past as Kagami stood in front of her friend and thought on what to say next. Both Tsukasa and Miyuki stopped what they were doing and continued to watch the awkward situation ensue.

After what felt like an eternity to the occupants that filled the front room, Kagami opened her mouth and said, "Konata...I shouldn't have said what I said. I..I want to apologize. I realize that I took that a bit too far and I want to say that I'm sorry."

The familiar cat smirk appeared upon Konata's face as she said in reply, "Apology accepted Kagami. Just next time...think a bit more before you take jab at me again okay?"

An awkward smile appeared on Kagami's face as she nodded her head and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Thankfully no other crisis happened till the following week.


End file.
